The Fire Wand
by Ophelias Diary
Summary: Siana Basilica finds herself at Hogwarts, with the last person she wants to meet: Severus Snape. ***COMPLETE***
1. Escape

Title: The Fire Wand (1/15)

Author: Ophelias Diary

Author Email: ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

Spoilers: All books

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

A/N: I got bored, it's the only real explanation for this ongoing fic. Warning: if you don't like Snape/other ships, this is probably not the place to be. Although the shipping won't happen for a while. 

**CHAPTER 1; Escape**

'For the world's more full of weeping  
than ye can understand.'  
W.B. Yeats, Stolen Child

She ran. 

She ran so furiously that her legs moved independently of her mind, which was struggling to work her lungs. She wondered if she had forgotten how to breathe, but every momentary gasp that rasped through her throat proved otherwise. Every breath was painful, every pump of her legs agonising. And yet none of the pain compared to what would happen if she was caught. 

_'Siana!'_ He roared. The voice rumbled through the tower and Siana whimpered, panicked. She stumbled forwards down three of the mossy granite stairs and it was only by pitching herself upright that she was able to continue. Breathless. Terrified. 

_And now thoroughly alone. _

Siana now took the steps four at a time, her jumps awkward with fear. Her wild and irregular breathing bounced off the stone walls, damp from the storm outside. Her hair, wet and sodden with blood was starting to dry to her neck. 

_I'm going to die here. _

She gasped twice in succession and landed badly. She cried out as her leg bent underneath her and she fell forward. Her hands extended outwards and grasped thin air. Her knees were scraped of skin, and then her head hit the stone. Hard. Only her arms wedging herself against the narrow and circular staircase stopped her from falling further. 

_I can't die here. _

Her head was now bleeding from more than once place. 

_So what if I do die? Everyone else has. End it now, end it here and there will be nothing to worry about. Nothing. I won't have to fight anymore. Imagine! Not having to fight anymore. _

'Stopped have we? Never mind child, it was bound to happen eventually. Get up.' The voice was cold. Detached. 

Siana looked up, her eyes clouding with disorienting stars. She had hit her head hard. Harder than she thought. 

He stood there. He who had loathed her family from the very beginning, hunted her down with a specific purpose in mind. Delivery. 

'I'll not go with you. I'd rather die!' She said coldly, defiantly. Her voice was shaking, tears were streaming down her face without her knowledge. She'd lost everything in the space of an hour. _Everything I held close to me, everything I ever thought was safe. Everything. I wasn't lying, I would rather die. Except I don't want to give the cold bastard the satisfaction. _

'You won't die. You'll come with me and not complain. My Master has been looking forward to meeting you for a very very long time.' The cold voice taunted and Siana stood rebelliously. One hand against the chill stone wall for support. Her eyes tried to hold the gaze of the criminal, the murderer, but there was no emotion in the icy grey depths. There was nothing. 

She had to look away. 

'I'll not go with you. I'll fight you. With my bare hands if I have to. Every step of the way.'  
'Do I have to stun you?' The voice said incredulously. She knew, he was surprised she at her determination to fight. He had destroyed all her internal structure. Mercilessly. He was probably completely disconcerted to find himself confronting someone who would fight back. Yet his wand did not waver from its position. She was staring down the point of a black wand. A wand that with priori incantato would bring forth her entire family. 

_One curse to silence me. One more to end the legacy of the Basilicas. No! _

'Your Master is a coward. Getting you to do his dirty work. I'll not ever, ever conform to your substandards you miserable wretch.' She whispered angrily, her voice stronger than she felt. 

'I should have killed you and taken your damned brother instead. I should have known you would have been so insubordinate as to stand up to me. I will break more than your wand.' He promised on a vengeful snarl. 

'Macnair, you will never get the chance.' Her snarl was just as bitter. 

And then she began to change, quickly, rapidly - a change that had been practised so many times she did not even need to think. A change that had not been registered with the Ministry, though the other had. Her arms turned membranous and leathery, her teeth became the teeth of a berry eating herbivore, her eyes turned useless as her ears became suddenly so attuned she could hear the destructive power crackling around him. She knew what he was. She knew what he was about to do. 

When he yelled the words that would lead to her death she was hurt inside. The loudness, the amplified strength of his voice was enough to almost destroy her hearing close range. And so she fluttered blindly away, following the echoes of her tiny vibrating squeaks. 

Siana didn't even see the green streak of light shoot past her, but she felt it blast a hole into the tower and with a spurt of desperation she flapped frantically through the hole. Siana was anxious and frightened, flying in erratic zigzags so she would not be an easy target. Her sonographing equipment picked up another curse amongst the heavy raindrops and she flew upwards. 

All her powers of navigation were tested, raindrops could bring down a small fruit bat, and any curse could destroy her in her prone form. _The forest, if I get to the forest. I just have to get to the forest. He can't touch me there. No one can. I know my way. _She thought frantically - the trees were not that far away. She could sense them, solid monoliths of bark, protective. Something to offer temporary asylum. 

It was the first time in her entire life that she had fled to the trees knowing that she would never return back to her home. The thought had not sunk in, but the steely talons of change were in her. The scent of despair was starting to curl in her stomach. 

And still she dripped tiny droplets of blood from her injuries which, though she was transformed, still remained. 

_I get to the forest, I can apparate out. Only, I have no wand, no, I can't leave the forest once I'm in there. I have no where to go! Unless...unless I go to...no, he has enough to deal with. He doesn't even like us. Not since he and my father had that disagreement. _Siana squeaked in misery. _Not that it matters anymore. My father isn't there to disagree with him on academic principle. Yes. I could go there...but... _

_Oh father. Oh Dad. _Her mind curled in on itself. She focussed now on navigating the forest, the leaves and the branches. The owls that would willingly swoop on her despite the night rain. A fruit bat was tasty. In fact, there were more predators here than from where she had come. Perhaps she was safer in the form of human. 

She flew closer to the ground and changed back with such fluent knowledge that she was able to continue running as a human without faltering. Her favourite subject had paid off in more ways than one. She ran now furiously. Without the imaging abilities of a fruit bat she could not see her way as clearly, and she crashed noisily through the forest. 

Her legs moved over rocks and branches, occasionally she tripped and stumbled, but her thought was not to travel at a safer speed. Her only thought was to get into the heart of the forest, where light did not penetrate through the trees. Where she could transform again. Become predator instead of prey, carnivore instead of herbivore. It had taken her a long time to balance changing between the two. One that loved the taste of blood, the other that loved the taste of vegetation. Then there was herself, who loved a good roast. 

She crashed through the pathless forest. Animals sprinted, crawled and veered out of her way, they sensed the tumultuous fear and knew she was dangerous in her terror. Even without a wand. A big creature crashing through the undergrowth trampled and destroyed both animals and homes if they weren't aware enough to move out of her way. 

Siana flew backwards when the branch cracked across her face. 

For a moment she stared upwards, blinded by blood and stars, and then she surrendered to the blissful black. 

***

_You're not scared are you? Why would you be scared? What do you have to be scared of? You're going to wake up and go downstairs. You're going to say hello to Mum and Dad, and you're going to ignore the way Uncle Frederick looks at you. If he touches you, ignore it, ignore it all. You're a Basilica, you are good at ignoring that which is beneath you. And he is beneath you. _

Siana moaned softly, the pain was already starting to seep in underneath her eyelids. She heard a soft noise near her ear and chose to ignore it. 

_The wind washing over me, that's refreshing. I'll go downstairs and feel refreshed. Nothing they can throw at me will hurt my feelings. I'll serve Mum and Dad their tea, and Uncle Frederick his coffee. Then I'll go see Antonia about cleaning out the stables. I'm sure she wanted it done. I'm sure, that will get me out of the house. Away from them. I love them, but sometimes it's all too much. _

The hooting wouldn't stop. She moaned again and turned over. Red fire-bolts of pain exploded behind her mind and she cried out sharply. Her eyes flew open and for a moment she had no idea where she was. 

It was the forest. It was very dark, it didn't take her very long for her eyes to adjust. Pain was rocketing through her limbs, nothing as intense as the cruciatus curse. She could after all still concentrate, something the cruciatus curse robbed from one's mental faculties. She groaned as she tried to sit up, her knees protested, her head ached, her palms were grazed. She looked down at her knees and momentarily forgot why they were scraped raw. 

_Oh Artemis. _She thought suddenly. _Let none of it be true. _

'Gods no.' She said in terror, ignoring the way her body screamed in protest as she stood. 'Gods no let it not be true. It's just a bad dream. I slept in the forest. I do it a lot. There's Athena. Hi Athena.' She whispered shakily as her searching violet eyes landed on a large barn owl. The owl hooted softly in reply, her eyes bright, her fierce claws hooked into the bark. Siana noted the claw marks all along the bark, Athena had been sitting there for a while, clawing up and down the branch, it was strange, Athena usually perched in one place. 

'It's alright Athena.' She was trying to reassure herself more than the owl. 'It's alright. I'll just go back and apologise to Mum, then I'll make her some fruit salad. Fruit salad with fresh apples. She'll really like that. Mum's usually forgiving. Right?' She nodded blankly as she started walking. There was something she was missing, something pressing in on the edge of her thoughts aside from the pulsing pain. Something which she felt she should have recalled by now. 

Part of her mind was insistent that she had nothing left to go back to. Part of her mind remembered the curses, the screams of terror, falling down the stairs, running into the branch. The larger part of her refused to acknowledge it. Refused to acknowledge the fear and the terror. She walked more quickly, still not watching where she was going. 

_Mum'll be so worried. Because Mum's there, and she's not dead, so she'll be worried. _

Siana hadn't even noticed the tears. Athena hooted softly as she flew gently behind her, she'd noticed, chose to quietly acknowledge the grief she could feel. Chose to acknowledge something which Siana was fighting against. 

Suddenly Siana turned abruptly away from the direction that would lead her home, and started jogging fiercely in the other direction. _I don't want to know. I don't want to, it's not there. I don't want to know. It's not true, none of it happened. I'll go this way, and they'll find me soon enough. I'll feel the spell touch me, the spell that means they're looking for me. The locarius spell. I'll feel it, and everything will be alright. _

Her chest heaved. 

'Perhaps I should change. I'm going to see GrandWizard Dumbledore. Imagine that Athena. Dad hates him so, won't it be funny to see the expression on his face? Now where is he now? He wouldn't be with the Ministry helping them, Hogwarts. He'll be teaching students at Hogwarts. The school that Dad never let me go to because of the animosity between himself and Dumbledore. Isn't animosity a strange thing?' She was talking faster than usual, her face paler than it's usual pale ivory. Her tears were drying, the shock was settling in. 

'I'm going to change. Predator. Predator.' She muttered as she walked, hardly noticing that she was growing fur as her body changed. And then suddenly she was loping along the forest floor, a huge canine. Larger than the usual of her species, an animal that no longer existed. Extinct for many hundreds of years. Hunted to extinction. She was an enormous vixen, a terracotta red all over, with a white belly and tipped tail. She had white ears and long flowing hair around her shoulders that was also white. Her eyes were not yellow or brown though, they were a mysterious lilac, one of the markings she was known by in this shape. This was the animal that was registered with the Ministry of Magic. The gigantic fox, once large enough to have hunted smaller foxes and wolves. So possessive it once nearly wiped itself out through disputes over territory. Perfect for a territorial Basilica. 

_Who has no home. _She thought as the scents of the forest filled her nose and the sights of the forest filled her eyes. Athena followed behind her, safely, she was in no danger around this huge animal. This experienced animagus who had protected her from danger when she was a young owlet. Athena felt safe around Siana even when Siana was scared. 

It was a large depth of trust. 

Siana was feeling better now in the shape of a predator. It was hard for a carnivorous creature to go into shock as easily as a herbivore. She knew it from experience. Being in the form of vixen gave her rationality, some peace of mind. Enough to think things over. Being in the form of vixen also gave her the ability to communicate, though indirectly, with Athena. It was a comforting thought. 

_So I'll go to Hogwarts. _She thought decisively, increasing her easy lope to a faster canine canter. She could manage to run for a long time. Though she didn't know how long she'd last with her head being so sore. _If only I had a wand to apparate. God, without a wand I feel so useless. But what more can I do? I'll just keep running. Keep running. _

_If I get there, I'll go through the Forbidden Forest. It's safer there than out in the open. Though not by much. Not by much. Hopefully he'll know what to do. Hopefully I'm not wasting my time. _

_Maybe there's nothing wrong anyway. I'll make a fool of myself. That's nothing out of the ordinary. Any moment now, I'll feel the spell touch me. Mum'll be calling me home. I'll make her fruit salad. Any moment I'll feel the spell touch me. Any moment now... _


	2. Sorting

**The Fire Wand (2/15)**

Author: Ophelias Diary

Author Email: ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

Spoilers: All books

Rating: R

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

A/N: Still plugging away. Bear with me. :)

**Chapter 2; Sorting**

_'You leave me you leave me to the trees  
You leave me blind.'  
_Heather Nova, Blind

'Fang! Fang! What are you doing you great lump!' Hagrid shouted, more out of worry than true fear. Fang had leapt away from him suddenly after putting his huge wet nose to the air. Something he had scented excited him. Not that Fang didn't know how to keep himself safe, it was just he trusted too many creatures in the forest. Or perhaps he was so used to them. 

'Ya great lump you've scented the centaurs haven't you? Bane?' Hagrid called, looking around through the trees curiously, a little cautiously. You could never be too safe in the Forbidden Forest. In fact you could probably never be safe enough in the Forbidden Forest. Even Hagrid, who knew a lot of it, and a lot of the creatures that inhabited it well, was still cautious. Monsters hid here, monsters that weren't welcome. He would always be on guard since knowing that You-Know-Who had fed on a unicorn here. 

Bane hadn't answered, and Hagrid grunted softly. 'Perhaps not Bane then.' He said to himself as he jogged in the direction of Fang's now wild barking. Hagrid's huge form moved noisily through the trees. He did not try to hide the fact that he was approaching. Some creatures here did not like surprises, best to move noisily. Especially if Fang was still barking, it meant that he wasn't frightened enough into silence. _If I didn't know any better I'd say that was one of his angry barks anyway. Perhaps he's found something that is small enough that he'd stand up to it and ought not to be here. _

'I'm coming Fang!' He called gruffly and blundered through the undergrowth with confidence. He knew this part of the Forbidden Forest like the back of his hand. They were still virtually in the fringe of it, light still streamed in, despite being cloaked by the mist, it was quiet and almost cheerful. 

'Fang! Fang there you are boy what's happened to - oh whoa. Whoa whoa.' He said quietly, soothingly. The scene before him was strange. A huge, massive fox was standing backed up against a thick tree trunk, growling for all it was worth. Fang had it cornered, barking angrily, he looked unsure about whether or not he should pounce. 

Hagrid edged carefully behind Fang, noting the way the fox followed his every move with supreme alertness. 'You're an odd lookin' thing aren't ya?' Hagrid said softly and gently as he placed a soothing hand on Fang's back. Fang quietened instantly, though the fur still remained raised on the back of his neck. He was still shaking in quiet and indignant anger. Hagrid scratched his head with his other hand thoughtfully. It was female, he could tell by the thin bone structure. He'd never seen any type of fox like this one. It's size alone made it prominent, it was larger than any wolf he'd seen creeping around this forest. It's ears too, who had ever heard of a fox with white ears? And the eyes? 

Hagrid leaned forward more closely. Definitely purple. 

'A purple eyed fox the size of a bear in my forest? So do you mean harm there lass? There we are. Gently now. I mean ya no harm there.' He coaxed gently, slowly moving forward, his hand outstretched. Now he moved closer he saw cuts on the fox's head and feet. It's back legs were matted with blood, and the dark red behind his ears which he thought was colouring, was also dark blood. 'Oh dear Miss. You've been through the wars there haven't you? It's alright, I can see you shaking. I know you're scared. It's alright.' He coaxed gently. 

The fox suddenly stopped baring her teeth. She whined softly instead, her eyes brightly intelligent. She looked from him to Fang, and then back again. She seemed to be asking if the dog was okay. 

'Fang? Wouldn't hurt a fly. He's just a little protective. Ya know, strange things on his territory. Protective. Nothin' to worry about there.' He said soothingly. 

His eyes almost popped out of his head when she transformed in front of him, and in the place of the fox a tall, lithe woman stood, still bleeding fresh blood through the tears in her ripped robes. 

'I don't want to hurt you I swear. I need to see GrandWizard Dumbledore. Please. It's urgent.' She said tremulously, her voice was shaking violently and Hagrid held up his hands. He was curious, worried, concerned for her appearance, but fiercely protective of what he often thought to be his saviour. 

'Now now, don' know if I can do that see. I can pass on a message, but get you straight to him? I don' know. Come back with me and I'll fix you some tea. Come on. We'll get you cleaned up.' He said, patting Fang on the head to jerk his boarhound back into the present. Fang still seemed to be in shock at seeing a tall woman in the place of a towering fox. 

Hagrid knew the feeling. He'd never seen this woman before, and she was obviously a witch of some kind. 

'What's your name eh?' He said as she gingerly walked forward a few painful steps and then fell in step alongside him. He deliberately walked a lot slower than usual, he could see the damage to her legs, it looked like she had duelled, or run for a long long time. She looked exhausted too. _I hate to say it, but she looks trustworthy. _

'Siana.'

'That's an interestin' shape you got there. What is it?' Hagrid said curiously, wanting to know all about the fox she had changed from.   
'I'm registered if that's what you want to know.' She said stiffly and Hagrid chuckled.   
'Now that weren't what I asked was it? It's not up to me to decide about you. I'll leave that to the Headmaster if he decides to see you. No you were some weird creature there. Fox eh? What kind?' He enquired and smiled when he looked down at her and saw Fang gingerly licking her fingers. 

His smile broadened when he saw those fingers subtly stretch out and scratch Fang's nose. _Nice to animals. Good. _

'It's an extinct fox. I studied the muscular and skeletal structure extensively. The fox used to be called a protectus by others in the wizarding world. They are extremely territorial and fine fighters. They are also loyal and courageous. To a fault. They nearly wiped themselves out once. To muggles they were just called the Gigantic fox. A completely original name.' She said sarcastically. 

Hagrid nodded to himself. She was holding herself tense, she was still scared. Scared of what though? Grunting to himself he pulled a piece of parchment out of his moleskin coat and a half broken quill. 

_Got a Siana here to speak to you urgently. Called you GrandWizard? Who does that anymore? Seems okay to me.   
Hope I'm not interrupting you.  
Hagrid. _

He rolled up the small piece of parchment and then from another pocket he pulled a small grey scops owl which appeared to have been sleeping snugly inside the warm moleskin. It hooted a few times sleepily and then obediently stuck it's leg out to take the small piece of parchment. It looked a little ruffled, and it stared at the piece of parchment a little resentfully. 

'Just to Dumbledore an' back again an' you can sleep for a week if you like.' Hagrid said with a grin. The owl hooted again cheerfully now and flew off, its wing flaps tired and slow. 'There we go. That's that sorted. Now how'd you get to be in that state? You look like you've run a marathon. Anythin' get to you in the Forbidden Forest?' He said in concern and she shook her head. Her dull black hair that was dried against her neck and shoulders loosened a bit with the movement and she cringed. He realised then it must have been painful, her hair was properly stuck down with her own blood. 

'I can take care of myself in a forest. Nothing attacked me there.' She said shortly. She didn't elaborate and Hagrid's eyes narrowed. Trustworthy, but trusting? I'd be sayin' no. Now...where's me umbrella? He thought as he continued to rummage around in his coat. There we are. 

He bought the umbrella out and he noticed the way she looked at it. There was a strange look in her eye, an unspoken grin. It was almost as if she recognised it for what it was, immediately. That, or she questioned his sexuality. 

'Nice disguise. I would have made a miniature walking stick out of it. Which would have been noticed immediately. So can I ask your name?' She said as he pointed his wand at a bucket next to his water tank. The bucket flew into the tank and then back onto the ground again, now half full of water. 

'I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I also teach Care of Magical Creatures, today's my day off to do ground duties.' He said with pride and picked up the big bucket as he walked inside his hut. 

He set the bucket down on his table and touched his wand to it once. The bucket bubbled and then simmered down slightly. He set the tea kettle boiling in the fireplace and went looking in one of his drawers for an old rag. When he found one moth eaten dusty looking piece of cotton he drew it out and looked at the bucket and then at the woman Siana, who was standing beside his table, looking in too much pain to sit down. 

'Here.' He said quietly. 'Use the water. I'd offer to help ya' but I don' know, vixens are generally independent types.' He said softly. Siana looked at the outstretched rag and then at the bucket. She then looked at him, her violet eyes mildly suspicious. With no further word she took the rag and moved over to the bucket stiffly. 

'Thank you. I'll owe you one for this.' She said as she dampened the rag and held it first to her neck, moistening the dried blood to get it off more easily. 

'Nonsense. Just be straight by me and nothin' more. Oh I can hear Dumbledore.' He said softly and went outside, leaving her alone with Fang. Fang looked up at her and smiled a boarhound smile. Complete with drool. 

Siana grinned back shakily and then closed her eyes as a fresh wave of misery washed over her. 

_Even Mercury is gone. Dear Mercury, our beautiful Belgian Shephard. If it's all true anyway. If it was real. If it really happened. Goddess did it all really happen? It had to have happened. How else could I explain it all? Maybe Dumbledore will know, Father always said he knew so much. _

Hagrid came in through the door again looking serious now, and an old but extremely powerful looking man followed. She'd seen him before from photographs and pictures, but had never expected the sort of impact he'd present. His calm and composure, confidence and wisdom exuded from him irresistibly. He was instantly likeable, and yet she was instantly suspicious. It was the nature of a Basilica after all to always be suspicious. 

Dumbledore looked at her severely for a moment, his light blue eyes piercing into her violet ones. Suddenly he sighed and said. 

'I've heard the news. It must have taken an awful lot to drive the last Basilica here.' He said gravely and looked thoughtfully at the bucket of water, to the rag that was staining red in her hands. 'You should be in the hospital wing Siana, Madam Pomfrey can care for you promptly, and we can talk there. Perhaps that is more to your liking? I can hear your version of the story.' He said softly and Siana's brow furrowed. 

How long had she been running for that he knew about it all? _He doesn't know anything, he's pretending, any moment now I'll feel the locarius spell. Mum'll be calling me home. I've made a fool of myself. I'm a fool. _She thought anxiously and felt a breathing run away with her for a moment. She had been running for two nights, even Athena had turned back after a while. Her feet and hands were blistered and grazed. She was exhausted. Tired. 

Frightened. Heaven forbid she was starting to go into shock again. Though it wouldn't surprise her. She hadn't slept for so long, it felt like such a long time. She wondered if Macnair would try and find her hear. Could the Ministry take her? What if they did? He would find her at the Ministry. She wasn't safe. 

She looked up startled, when she felt the gentle hand on her arm. Her eyes fell into the kind eyes of Dumbledore. In them she saw compassion and something else as well. _Not admiration? No. Why would he admire me? I'm was a twenty nine year old nobody. _No one knew who she was. He could only tell she was a Basilica because of the eyes, which were inherited from her father's side of the family. 

_Dad. _She thought momentarily, another wave of pain passing through her. 

'I'll come with you.' She said clearly and Dumbledore nodded. He gently steered her through the doorway. 

It wasn't until they were halfway towards Hogwarts that she realised the rag was still attached dumbly to her neck. 

_Suave. A nice way to represent the Basilicas. Very nice. _

***

Hagrid had departed at the entrance to the hospital wing at a look from Dumbledore. Now Siana sat on a bed, her knees bent painfully and her neck stuck in its position by her dried hair. She wondered briefly, fleetingly if her hair would ever be the same again. Dumbledore was watching her thoughtfully, his eyes moving away to stare at a wall now and then before he turned to look back at her. 

'Tut tut. You're a mess child. Let me look at those head wounds.' Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she unpeeled some of Siana's black hair away from her skin. Siana strove not to wince as some of the skin, stuck so fast to the dried blood, peeled away also. Madam Pomfrey hissed underneath her breath and walked away, muttering to herself more angrily. Siana could tell she blamed herself for the further pain. She wanted to say something to make it alright again, but couldn't think clearly enough to manage words. 

'Okay let me try this.' She said softly as she came back. Her eyes were kind and slightly clinical as she pressed a large bandage to the side of her neck. Siana had seen the bandage before, it absorbed venoms normally. It was damp however, and as soon as it touched her skin it blossomed red. Siana could literally feel the blood being slowly sucked out of her hair, neck and head. 

She sighed explosively. 

'What are the Daily Prophet saying?' Siana said softly, her thoughts more clear now that some of the grime was starting to come off her body. She was pushing her emotions to the back of her head, another Basilica talent. She wanted now to know how much the press were saying, what the Ministry wanted to know. 

'The Daily Prophet have stated that the Basilica family have been wiped out, that every Basilica is accounted for in death. There were rumours that you had been taken to Voldemort child. It is somewhat a relief to see you alive.' He said softly and Siana swallowed. 

'Macnair?' She asked, curious. 

Dumbledore said nothing for a few seconds and looked at her gravely.  
'I see. He was the perpetrator of this atrocity?' He said softly and Siana snorted. 

'I would have thought that was obvious. No one else hated the Basilicas as much as the Macnairs. Well there was you, but you and Dad, it wasn't hatred. I don't think it was. He always respected you.' Siana finished and then looked in surprise as Madam Pomfrey's hand gripped a little harder at her wrist. 

'My God girl! The blisters on your hands! You should have said something.' The matron moved away gathering more of the bandages, and some other ointments and potions. She picked up a jar thoughtfully and then shook her head, coming back with the other things she had collected. 

'You will need to stay here. Macnair will no doubt be looking for you, and under Voldemort's wishes he will become powerful. Was there a specific reason why he kept you alive instead of any of the others?' 

Siana shrugged. She truthfully had no idea. 

'Alright. Since I haven't spoken to your Father in a long time, why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me about what happened, and then tell me about yourself, I'd like to know. You're civil for a Basilica.' 

Siana permitted herself the first small chuckle since she had seen her younger sister obliterated with the Avada Kedavra curse. She was the first to go, Camille. Then her Mother, screaming in terror. Then the storm had struck. Siana shook her head to clear it. Her mind felt messy. 

'Dad was still working for the Ministry, you probably knew of it.' Dumbledore nodded once. 'He was even doing the same stuff. Privately organising Aurors and what have you. He spoke very highly of you all the time, sent Aurors to you for advice if he didn't know the answer. I remember asking him once about your relationship. He just said you were never destined to get along.' 

'That's very true. One of the very few good and trustworthy people who I didn't really get along with.' Dumbledore said. There was a slight twinkle in his eye. 'Continue please.' 

'Well. Our family is...was big. Mum and Dad, there was me and Nathan, my older brother and Camille, my younger sister. Plus my Uncle and his wife, and their children. We all live in the Basilican Archives. Lived. I...there's not much left of it, certainly none of the Archives are there anymore. Everyone knows that Voldemort hated us, Macnair too. Macnair especially, because of Dad. Dad never meant to do it though, he'd never expected she'd throw herself in front of him, to protect him.' Siana trailed off. She shook her head slowly. 

'That night. Same as any other. I'd come back from hunting and Dad was putting my rabbits on the spit. He liked fresh rabbits you see. And anyway...we heard a knock on the door. Dad told me to make myself look presentable. I left. And then I heard Camille scream. She'd been outside playing. He hadn't even waited.' Siana stopped talking suddenly at the memory of the scream. Dumbledore did not talk, and for that she was grateful. 

'I ran back down. He, he killed everyone, except for Nathan and me. I ran up the stairs to get my wand when I heard him destroy Nathan. And I...' Siana stopped again and her eyes clouded open. 'I probably shouldn't have run like that. Maybe if I'd stayed....anyway. Nothing I can do now. Maybe. I got scared and hid in my room. I thought maybe if he hadn't seen my eyes I'd stay alive, I was a servant you see and-'

'You're father made you a servant?' Dumbledore interrupted softly and Siana nodded. 

'Yes. It was an honour really. I mean, a female Basilica with the violet eyes? We're cursed women. Camille was lucky she didn't have them...though...I. I'll just continue.' Siana said breathlessly as her knees received the same blissful treatment as her neck. 'So I hid but Macnair knew. He came up to get me and I froze. He took my wand and broke it. And then I ran. Just ran. And I fell and he tried to curse me but I escaped. I've been running through the forests as an animagus since.' Siana finished and then she closed her eyes. 

She felt no emotion. It was almost blissful. However Dumbledore had said nothing and she opened her eyes again. He was looking at her, his expression sombre. She had a feeling he knew that she felt nothing, and did not approve of it. _I don't care if he doesn't approve. I'm happy not to feel anything ever again. _

'Perhaps if we took you on as a transfiguration assistant.' He said thoughtfully and Siana's eyes widened. 'I remember your father sending me a letter long ago about your final grades. You excelled in that subject.' 

'Forgive me GrandWizard. I couldn't teach or assist here. Let me just, clean things. I'll clean things.' She said eagerly. No one would know me in the guise of a simple servant. No one at all! 'I don't mind. I've been doing it all my life. And you don't have to pay me, the Basilica account will cover anything I need. And I can pay you to stay here! For your hospitality! Please let me stay.' She pleaded softly and Dumbledore's eyes suddenly turned very sad. 

'My dear child. You're family has just been ripped away from you, you have not slept since, you are injured...you need time to make this decision.'

'No! I really don't. Let me serve. Please.' She begged softly and didn't care anymore about her pride. She didn't want to go back out there. Not to Macnair, not now. 

'Siana listen to me, if you serve some people will still need to know who you are. Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape will need to.'  
'Snape?' Siana hissed softly. 'He teaches here?_ Snape? _He is a Death Eater. Father tried to kill him only a few years ago!'   
'Severus Snape is renounced and completely trustworthy. Your father tried to kill him more than a decade ago, before Voldemort had even become so powerful, before Harry Potter even existed. He is trustworthy.' 

'If you want to be a servant you are welcome to it. But you will be paid, at teacher's rates, which isn't an excessive amount, but it will be enough I think. There is a small room next to mine where you may stay, it's a guest room of sorts for people that fit into no house more than the other. I think I remember that too, when you went to Moreberries you weren't sorted.' 

'The wand shouted that I was a Basilica, that as a descendant of the neutral Archivists, I shouldn't be put into a particular house. It was rather embarrassing at the time.' She said with a wry grin and then shrugged. 'What will be my duties?'

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say and then suddenly a look of discomfort passed over his face. 

'Siana Basilica I would much rather you taught or did something else. Maybe you could work in the library, Madam Pince wants to go on long service leave as soon as possible? It would be convenient for you to be the temporary librarian.'

'Oh I'm not allowed to touch books.' Siana said softly and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 

'Did your father lay that rule in place?' 

'My Uncle and he together put that rule in place. And fairly too! I'm a female, with violet eyes. I'm cursed.'  
'My dear you are the last Archivist left. You will have to get used to touching books eventually.'   
'I'll...I...guess I will.' Siana drew her head up slowly. 'Nathan's not here to continue the family heritage. No one is. I...' Siana stopped as she felt a burning prickling in the back of her eyes. 'God. I can't believe I begged you to serve here. I can't believe it.' She whispered and put her sore hands up to her face for a moment to hide her watery eyes. 

_I'll not cry. Not here. Not now. _

'You have mild concussion. Your irrationality is caused by severe head trauma.' Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she handed Siana a potion. 'Drink this, it will help. Though only rest will ease the concussion. One good sleep I think will do you a world of good.' 

'NO!' Siana finally shouted, standing furiously, the potion flying out of her hands. 'No I'm fine! _I'm fine _.' She ground out, her emotions refusing to be contained inside her walls any longer. 'I'm perfectly fine. I'm fine.' She insisted and ripped the bandages off her wounds angrily. 

'Miss Basilica please.' Dumbledore said, his voice gentle but extremely firm. Siana glared at him. 

'What would you know? You didn't even like my father! I bet you're just dying to get an owl to Fudge, to let him know about all of this. I bet you can't wait to see me gone! I don't blame you, I'd be attracting Macnair here for heaven's sake! And anyway, everything's strange here. Accepting females, a female Basilica! I can't be an Archivist, I'm a lesser mortal.' She said angrily, her body bristling. 'Are you so keen to erase my father's beliefs with your own? No wonder he hated you! No wonder!' She cried out and then bolted from the room. 

Dumbledore sighed softly, looking at the door that she had just fled from. 

'Spoken like a true Basilica. Spoken like a true and stressed Basilica. Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, I'd like to get to our Siana before someone else does.' He said grimly and Madam Pomfrey watched him go. She looked at the bloodied bandages and the spilt potion and then rolled her eyes. It was always something new at Hogwarts, work was never dull. p


	3. Placement

**Title: **The Fire Wand (3/15) 

**Author: **Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com 

**Spoilers: **All books 

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** Feedback please. :) Would be appreciated. 

**Chapter 3; Placement**

_'Black the sun, oh no, look at what we've done  
Go away...  
Oh no.  
Won't you please stay.'  
_Alex Lloyd, Black The Sun.

Siana ran blindly, distracted by her emotions. Her mind was whirling. _Change then. Become the fox! Calm down for fuck's sake! _She screamed at herself as she belted through the castle blindly towards the Great Hall. She heard footsteps behind her and ignored them. _Change! Apparate! Do something! _

She made a noise in the back of her throat. Wand broken, she was never good at apparating anyway, no use... She couldn't do anything except for transfigure. It was only on her transfiguration marks that she'd passed school in the first place. And it was close. And sometimes Siana painfully entertained the thought that her father had a lot to do with it. _Get out of here. Get away from anything that reminds you of Dad! Go to Voldemort! Get it over and done with you stupid coward! _She told herself angrily. 

The whole damned situation reminded her of Dad after all. 

'If he ever comes here, you offer yourself Siana. You offer _you_. He'll take the Basilica blood, and the tradition can keep on spinning. You'll be a part of the circle then Siana. Remember that. If You-Know-Who wants your blood, you give it to him.' 

_And I ran! _Her mind screamed. _Like I'm running now! _

_'Siana!'_ She heard Dumbledore shout behind her. Breathlessly she turned to face him and saw that he was running alone. An old man. Suddenly she felt a flash of guilt go through her and she sank to her knees, feeling the guilt rush through her like a demon flapping its wings and settling. Pain also flared. Her hands reached for her wand, she'd kill herself now, she wasn't a strong person, better to give it all up. The melodrama of a Basilica, a small part of her mind whispered. 

Dumbledore ran up to her, his face stern, grim, serious. He was going to yell at her, she'd messed everything up, again. She hadn't offered herself, she'd ran. He'd know. He was going to blame her. He should, she'd yelled at him, yelled at a respected male! 

She turned her head away from him in shame. Her head throbbed in protest at the simple movement. 

'I don't want to erase anything your father said.' Dumbledore said grimly as he knelt down at her side. 'I do disagree with his treatment of females, but I wouldn't disrespect his memory. Siana, you are the last survivor of his progeny, the very last. You are the carrier of his memory, therefore by respecting your courage to come here, I respect his memory. But respecting you I respect him.' He said firmly and Siana choked on a dry sob. Her eyes had no tears, but she felt she was breaking all the same. 

'I'm not worthy. It should have been me. Should have. You don't understand how much it should have been me! Macnair even knew it was supposed to be me!' She shouted hoarsely and she started when Dumbledore reached out to touch her. He withdrew his hand, his gaze was piercing. 

'You have mild concussion, you have been running for days, you are delirious with exhaustion and head trauma, and probably shock and grief. A Basilica is headstrong enough without having such irrationality cast over himself. Come back to the castle with me and we'll discuss your protection when you have rested.' He ordered softly, standing and holding out his hand as he did so. 

Siana looked at the old hand, and then up at the kind face of the man in front of her. It was all so confusing. All of it. And she was so tired. So very very tired. 

She reached out her hand but she was falling backwards at the same time. Strange. She thought. Her eyes were clouding with stars again, and it was the urgent lullaby of her name that she passed out to. 

***

_Pepper and sandalwood. _

Siana woke up very suddenly. She felt as though someone had just prodded her awake, and her eyes flew open. 

'I knew it was true.' Said a disgusted and quiet voice to her left hand side. She turned her head - a lot of the pain had gone. Someone smells nice, like pepper and sandalwood. There was a man standing with his wand out, a look of revulsion on his face, contempt. His hair sat lanky and limp around his angular face, his eyes burned into her own. 'A Basilica.' He snarled. 

'Snape.' She said coldly, clearly. Her mind was her own. She looked around and noticed that it was day time._ How long have I been asleep for? _She sat up quickly and then glared at the wand still pointing at her. 

'Do you mind? I've had enough wands pointed at me to last a lifetime thanks.' Her voice was bitter and harsh. She clenched her fists at the sound of hatred inside of her own voice and then winced. Her hands and feet had been bandaged by the feel of things, and the material was chafing her scratches and blisters. She noticed at the corner of her eye Snape lower his wand and then put it away. 

'I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you.' He whispered softly. 

She looked at him in shock. That was definitely a threat.   
'Excuse me? You're going to be keeping a close eye on me? That's rich considering you nearly killed my father you cold hearted soul sucking bastard.' She said vituperatively and Snape didn't even flinch. His breathing didn't even change. He looked smug almost, as though this was the way it was supposed to happen. 

'Strange the way he kept only you alive. There had to be a reason for it. Voldemort doesn't kill an entirely pureblood family that disliked Dumbledore, without intent.'  
'You must be out of the loop. It was your buddy Macnair. You remember Macnair don't you Snape? Tall, lanky, muttered Avada Kedavra a lot?' She growled and he chuckled to himself.  
'I'm out of the loop? Dear Siana who is kept locked up in a tower with only pictures of the outside world to entertain her. You can barely maintain a conversation with anyone who isn't a Basilica. Last night you proved that.' He said contemptuously and Siana shook her head. 

_What did I say last night? _

'I wasn't too well last night.' 

'So you confess to not remembering? That's a nice scapegoat. Perhaps you can blame your amnesia on Basilica psychosis. Basilicas, the Aurors that like to kill as much as the Death Eaters do.' 

'Then you and Dad had more in common than I thought.' She spat angrily, ignoring the way any mention of her father made her flare on the inside. 

Snape's lip curled unpleasantly.   
'The only things your father and I had in common were our hatred of each other, and our hatred of Basilican women. I will be keeping a close eye on you and the people that are attracted to you.'  
'It's nice to know that you care about the tragedy of me losing my family.' Siana said as a last resort. She didn't even care about the tragedy. It felt far away from her, as though it hadn't even happened. 

Snape's lips now curled down into a mean frown. 

'It wasn't a tragedy Siana. The troublesome Basilicas with their melodramatic attitudes and their yen for murder are gone. Gone. Don't you realise that some of us are celebrating? Not many, but a few.'  
'You no doubt.' She said painfully, acidly. He grinned then, it was a cruel and completely heartless grin.   
'Why would I celebrate when they're not all dead yet?' He whispered maliciously and then turned, sweeping out of the room. 

Siana swallowed. 

_Was that just a death threat? I don't understand why he hates _me_ so much! I wasn't the one that tried to kill him. God, he and Dad have more than their hatred in common, they have their grudge holding skills too. Just what I need. A Snape holding a grudge against me for something I didn't do. Stupid, embittered old man. Just what I need. God what did I say last night? _

'What did I say?' She wondered out loud and then jumped when Madam Pomfrey poked her head in through the curtain. 'God sorry, I didn't know you were there.' 

'Last night you were delirious child. There's nothing to be done for what you said.'   
'So what did I say? I have the right to know.' She said softly and Madam Pomfrey sighed.   
'After telling the Headmaster that you needed his help, and then insulting him, running away and passing out. After that, you woke up again, you saw Professor Snape and obscenities flew from your mouth dear. I have little more to say than that. Professor's Snape's attitude is rarely warranted, but I can understand that he was more than a little provoked this morning.' She said softly as she placed her hand gently to Siana's temples. 

Siana scowled.  
'It's really nice to know that you stood there and let him insult me like that.' She snarled and Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened with shock.  
'Child, I would sooner let a flock of bees nest in my mouth than irk Professor Severus Snape.'  
'Why are you scared of him? A pathetic Death Eater?' 

Madam Pomfrey sighed absently.  
'Unfortunately your concussion is gone. Which means your current temper seems a permanent affliction. I thought perhaps the Basilicas had change with the times, let go of old hurts.' She patted the sheets on the side of Siana's beds and then moved away when someone knocked at the door. The door of which Siana had a plain view. 

_Oh dear. _She thought to herself in dismay as Professor Dumbledore entered looking tired and calm as ever. _Did I really insult him? I hadn't meant to do that. He's looked after me, I'm feeling so much better. Oh god! I didn't try to be a submissive female did I? Oh no, don't tell me I was Dad's pawn. He would have loved it. He had me trained specifically for moments like that. _

'It's nice to see you lucid.' He smiled at her genially and then sat down at the proferred chair next to her bedside.   
'And quiet no doubt.' She said softly and her eyes narrowed. I have to know now. 'I insulted you on behalf of Dad last night didn't I? His feminine ideals?' She muttered and felt a blush creeping up her face. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
'Are they your own?'  
'Not in the strictest sense. One cannot live in a tower for more than a decade as a servant and not pick a thing or two up. I'm sort of, I'm conflicted about some things. Still sorting myself out. I didn't pick up like a book or something and throw it at you did I?' She said, cringing. She'd once knocked out her Uncle doing that very thing. 

'Last night dear you told me you weren't allowed to touch them. You seemed horrified at the very thought.'   
'I was in rare form then. Dad would have been proud.'   
'From your delerium last night, your state of mind, I'm going to hazard - and correct me if I'm wrong - that your father continued with his illegal hypnosis experiments?' His voice was grave, and his eyes were concerned. She couldn't help but respond, if a little fearfully. 

'Well. Yes. It was inevitable. He proved that people could be conditioned really. Nathan was perfect, a perfect model of a Basilican Archivist, and Dad just had to look at me and move his hand...and I remembered that nothing made me feel happier than being a servant. It's a really twisted form of the Imperius. But you knew that didn't you? He loved the Imperius curse. He knew that if applied differently it could have longer lasting effects, with no energy drainage on behalf of the, of the...' Siana trailed off. She knew she was incriminating her father, but so what? He was already dead. 

'It was the main reason why your father and I conflicted. His archaic way of seeing the world was not the problem then, it was his treatment of others that were and are rightly his equal. I don't think that explanation is going to make Severus feel any better though.' He added with a wry and somewhat pained smile. 'You rubbed wounds raw last night child. I don't usually say this, but best not to actually confront him for a few days. Now onto issues of your being protected.'

'I'm alright now. I was just scared last night, terrified. I should really go back home and start restructuring the library.' Siana said softly, calmly and Dumbledore looked at her and then slowly shook his head. 

'You have not even begun to grieve, and the numbness that you currently experience would keep you off guard, which only makes you an easier target child. I do not want to see the last headstrong Basilican destroyed any more than I would want to see a child of my own killed. The bonds between the Dumbledores and the Basilicas have gone back past my time, and it is time to strengthen that which has been severed. You are welcome to remain here, though in what capacity I am uncertain.'

'Let me guess. I asked to serve?'  
'You insisted.' He said with a light smile. 'Insistently.'  
'Great. Well apart from transfiguration there's really nothing I'm good for. I mean I kill plants accidently, herbology is out. The only potion I can make is a Bloody Mary and I don't even like alcohol. I was once bitten by what was supposed to be a gentle baby pegasi...and the subjects with the slightest base in arithmetic get me floored faster than you can say 'bitten by a gentle baby pegasi.' Plus I can't fly. Well I can actually...but not on a broom. I guess I could work in the library here, I could start an inventory of stock that I'll need for the Basilican Archive which will have to be rebuilt. But Madam Pince, gosh she loves her books. She'd never let me.' 

'She's looking to go on long service leave dear and maintain her own personal library. We did discuss this last night but I don't expect you remember.' He said gently and Siana half smiled. 

'Are you sure she won't mind? She's always loved her books, I can't imagine her entrusting their care to someone else.' Siana said softly and Dumbledore's smile widened. 

'She'll probably feel comforted that it is a Basilica that is looking after them. Most likely she'll be grateful. We'll organise it with Madam Pince then. Now another question if you don't mind.'  
'No. Not at all.' Siana said softly and Dumbledore smiled.  
'How have you managed to be a double animagi?'   
'How have you managed to find out that I am a double animagi?' Siana smoothly countered. 

'There are rumours, and I wondered how you escaped the Avada Kedavra curse with no wand.'  
'Yes because not everyone can be Harry Potter.' Siana said with a smile and Dumbledore chuckled. 

'Indeed yes. So tell me then what are your animagi? I'm aware of the protectus...what is the other?'   
'You used to be a transfiguration teacher didn't you?'  
'It's one reason as to why I'm so interested. The other being that the theory behind the idea of being able to change into more than one animal has always been there, just never proven to my knowledge. And here you are, living proof.' 

'Barely living proof. I turned into a fruit bat, that's how I escaped from Macnair. I was lucky though, lucky that I know how to change so quickly. I'm currently examining whether or not one can change into a third animagus .That's quite difficult though.' She finished softly and Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'A third? What animal would you be thinking of trying?'   
'Well at first I thought something really challenging, like a horse or a stag. But it's so difficult you know? I've decided that if I can change into a different kind of fox I'll be happy.' She said with a smile and Dumbledore nodded. 

'I'd love to hear your theory some time, and how you applied it. It seems you have natural gift for transfiguration.'  
'Yeah. That's probably a good thing. Otherwise I'd be utterly useless. In fact, if it weren't for the fact I'm a Basilica, there wouldn't be much use for me in the magical world. Dad was thinking of sending me off to the muggle world to work as a common librarian. Imagine!' She scoffed softly and then shook her head. 'I think I'd rather clean castles for the witches and wizards.' 

Dumbledore sighed.   
'Basilicas still dislike muggles?'  
'We never hated them Dumbledore. Never. Dad just always thought that they're beneath us. I don't know, I've never met any. I try not to be too concrete about my likes and dislikes, but it's difficult. None of my family liked muggles.' 'Well it is no shame to work in a common library with the common people as you so put it. And onto a different matter. I'm expecting that you'll be sleeping in the library quarters? Madam Pince would appreciate someone protecting her personal belongings while she's gone, and though Mr. Filch is very attentive, he sometimes cannot get around to all the castle.' 

'I'll stay there. That's a neutral place as any I suppose. I'm rusty though, Archiving, Dad never let me touch to books. It was only when he was away on business that Mum let me Archive. Her and I would go around the many walls of books and...' Siana slowly trailed off to a halt. 

_And now I'll never see her again. Or hear her voice, or wander around the walls and walls of books joking about Dad's obsession with the Dark Arts. Never again. _

Siana's eyes burned again and she stubbornly turned her face away from Dumbledore. She didn't dare speak, she knew trying to say any word would just lead to her voice breaking. Humiliating sobs. I don't cry. I don't do it. And she knew that she was going to do something she never did. Her throat was raw. 

Dumdledore sighed. 

'It's a start Siana. It's a start.' He rumbled and she heard him stand and move steadily towards the door. When she heard the door to hospital wing close she whimpered softly and tried to swallow down the grief which was threatening to swamp her.   
Her hands flew to her face, she felt her cheeks burning from the pressure of trying to hold her sobs in. On her fingertips she felt the wetness of hot salty tears, escaping without her permission. 

Quietly she leant back down onto the pillows, controlling her breathing. Her grief needed an outlet. Siana would have to content herself with soaking the pillows and shaking violently with suppressed emotion in silence. 

A Basilica never cried out loud. 


	4. The First Day

**Title:** The Fire Wand (4/15)

**Author: **Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **Still going strong. Feedback is extremely appreciated (extremely). Thanks people! 

**Chapter 4; The First Day **

_It's coming round again  
slowly creeping in   
time in its command...  
soon enough it comes.  
Settles in its place  
Shadow in my face  
It's pressure in my day.'  
_Powderfinger - These Days 

The first day out of the hospital wing saw her immediately escorted by Argus Filch to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had told her in his impersonal way that she would be announced at breakfast by Dumbledore to all the students and the other teachers. 

Siana felt unaccountably nervous. Her hands kept reaching up to touch her hair, which was tied back in a bun to keep the length out of her face. She also kept wondering if she chose the right colour robes. _Is navy blue too dark? Is it not dark enough? Maybe I should have chosen black. I don't want to stand out. But this robe, it was the only one that was really comfortable. All the others didn't fit me properly. I can't wait to get to Malkin's to get some new robes. _She thought. 

She hadn't realised until she got out of the hospital wing, that most - if not all - of her belongings needed replacing. Her wand, which was probably still in two pieces up in the remaining Basilican tower was useless. It was so old anyway, it was just about beyond repair when Macnair had snapped it in half. All of her robes were burnt from the fire that he had set alight - the fire that had terrorised all of the books, and then systematically moved up to the rooms. 

_I've lost everything. Everything except for my dignity. And Dad, he can't do his tests on me anymore, maybe the hypnotism will wear off. Maybe. I hope so. _

'Is Ollivanders still open?' She asked suddenly and Filch nodded. 'Certainly Professor Basilica. Certainly.'   
'Great. Can't believe Mr. Ollivander is still going.' She said quietly to herself and then looked up as her ears picked up a buzz. She could hear the sound of students talking through the floor. 'Noisy crowd.'   
'Messy bunch of ungrateful undisciplined monsters if you ask me.' Filch spat and Siana suppressed a smile.   
'It's a good thing I didn't ask then. So do I just walk in?' She asked now, nervously at the door. Filch nodded and then pointed for her to move in. 

Siana took a deep breath and pushed one of the doors open. It did not creak. Light flooded in from a bewitched ceiling that portrayed a happy blue sky. She looked at it in curiosity and then, slightly disoriented looked at the rows of tables. _Teacher's table. Great. _She thought as she moved quickly and quietly to the table closest to her. Filch had shown her in through the teacher's door and for that much she was grateful. She didn't know if she could stand walking past the many staring, talking and eating faces of the students. 

She caught Hagrid's eye and nodded respectfully. Hagrid grinned back, and then looked at Dumbledore. Siana followed his gaze and saw Dumbledore - resplendent in his robes - looking at her, eyes twinkling merrily. He gestured to a seat next to him, _next to him and Snape. Great. Absolutely brilliant. _She tried not to let her disappointment show, and plastered what she hoped to be a cheerful look on her face. 

'Dumbledore, Snape, pleasure to see you both again.' She said brightly as she sat down between them. The students had not stopped talking, in fact the volume had risen again as the students all looked at her in shock. Most had never seen or heard of her before. 

'I find that hard to believe.' Snape muttered as Dumbledore offered her a plate of bacon. She accepted with a smile and then saw another face looking at her curiously, calculatingly. 

'Minerva McGonagall?' Siana said with wonder, almost dropping the plate of bacon. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, I own many of your publications.' She said with a grin and McGonagall's calculating gaze gave way to one of pleasure. 'You read the theory behind transfiguration? Not many have the patience for it.' 'I need the patience for it. Most of what I know well is transfiguration theory.' Siana shook her head slowly in awe. 'Your very theories laid the foundation for my practical applications.' 

'I see.' McGonagall said uncertainly and Dumbledore stepped in. 'Siana is a double animagus.' 

Professor McGonagall nearly dropped her goblet. Looking mildly flustered she settled it down as her eyes continued to widen.   
'A what child?'   
'I can turn into a protectus and a fruit bat.' Siana said softly and McGonagall looked at her in amazement. 

'Really? That's, astounding. I would love to meet up with you to discuss it if you don't mind.'   
'Oh no. Not at all. Er shall I come and see you in the next few days to organise it? I'd love to speak with you too.' She said softly and Minerva smiled softly. A gentle smile which seemed to lighten up her very stern appearing face.   
'Certainly child. Whenever you have a spare moment.' She nodded once in respect and then turned to a professor at her left whom Siana didn't recognise, continuing a conversation that had obviously been left off. 

Dumbledore was cheerily filling his plate with extra pieces of bacon and eggs and humming absently to himself. Siana breathed a sigh of mild relief, things seemed to be going well. It was then she realised that Snape was still sitting next to her. _Professor Snape, _who wasn't making the sounds of eating. In fact, she wondered if he was glaring at her. 

She looked at him, and was right on the mark. It was still disconcerting though to have those baleful, malicious eyes scowling at her. It made her extremely angry, death threat or no, she wouldn't be bullied mercilessly by a Death Eater. _Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. _

He smiled horribly. 

'A double animagus? My my, are you hiding anything else up that blue sleeve of yours?' 

'Only a desire to see you rot in Azkaban.' Siana spat. She was a little shocked that he had noticed she was wearing the navy blue robes. _I knew they looked awful. Damn it! _

'A desire to see me in Azkaban? My dear if you do remember your father very luckily escaped charges himself.' He was quiet, trying not to attract Dumbledore's attention.   
'That's because he was innocent. He was trying to do his duty, you snide bastard.' Siana growled angrily. She knew that if she were the fox now, her hackles would be rising. Snape also looked more angry than before, if possible his eyes were blacker with his hatred. They both knew where this conversation was going. 

'Innocent?' Snape hissed angrily. 'I don't think any amount of the cruciatus curse placed on _any _other person when _highly unnecessary_ is appropriate. And then there was his rather unfortunate liking for the imperio curse. He was lucky that he died at the hands of Macnair, instead of lip locking with the Dementors like he deserved.' 

Siana felt her face drain of colour, she literally felt the blood leaving her cheeks and moving into her gut. Once there, she felt nauseous as her stomach churned. _How DARE he? _Rage was fast swamping her, it was only through an iron will that she didn't explode here and now in the Great Hall. Very unlike a Basilica. She knew however that her temper must be kept, he would only gloat over her lack of emotional control if she became controlled by her anger. 

'Have you no respect for the dead? I don't suppose you do. Do you want to insult my dog Mercury while your at it? And do you want to maybe insult Camille too? Who was only seven when she was slaughtered but heaven forbid, she _must_ be evil because she's a godforsaken Basilica! You closed minded, evil, slaughtering pig.' 

Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly, Siana wondered if she'd imagined it. She was done though, she turned back to her plate of cold food, the burning sensation back inside her throat. _What was I doing bringing up Camille and Mercury? Give him more weapons to taunt you with. That's very smart. _She thought and tried to close her ears to anything he would say. She felt that she would be completely pushed over the edge. 

She wanted in some ways to kill him, to get all the emotions out of her in one fair blow. But she had no wand by which to curse him illegally to hell, and her body though not frail; was not equipped to kill someone. She was surprised at the venom of hatred that coursed through her. It was such a strong emotion right now. That and the grief which she pretended wasn't really there. 

She waited and waited for him to talk, to snidely say something, and then she heard the clink of silver on silver. The sound of chewing, and she realised that he had started to eat again. 

Siana sighed through her nose and stared out over the students in curiousity. There were still several standing back at her. There was a group of Slytherins pointing and laughing, a few Ravenclaws staring open mouthed and even some Hufflepuffs looking at her with some curiosity. Her violet eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table and locked immediately with a pair of green eyes looking curiously back at her. On either side of the green eyed boy, a red haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl seemed to be arguing. 

_Harry Potter. _She thought to herself, and for a second stared, stunned. _Never thought I'd see him. _Clearing her throat slightly she wrenched her gaze away and found herself immediately fascinated with the blood stains on a rather sinister looking ghost. 

She wondered if she dared ask him how he got them. _Most curious indeed. _

***

Later Siana wondered, as she walked to the library, if she'd ever forget their reaction to her announcement. When Dumbledore had said that she was a Basilica, everyone fell into silence, and then the noise rose back up into a hungry sort of buzzing noise. She supposed that most of them knew her pure-blood family had been near obliterated. She wondered what else was circulating the school about her. 

The strangest thing was being introduced as a Professor, not as a Madam as she had suspected. She wasn't Madam Basilica, she was Professor Basilica. Dumbledore had stated that she was to be treated with the same respect as a teacher. The other teachers had then looked at her curiously, Minerva McGonagall had just smiled. She had wondered then if McGonagall had anything to do with the status change. 

_In the next couple of days I'm going to need to get myself a wand. I probably shouldn't change into an animal any time soon. I want the fact that I'm a double animagus relatively secret, although... Siana's brow furrowed. Like Snape would cooperate. I wish he hadn't been there, then he never would have known. One of the few tricks I have up my sleeve, and the damned Death Eater knows. _

She walked into the library, which was deserted. Madam Pince had left as soon as she heard that someone was able to look after her books, a Basilica nonetheless. Siana followed the directions that would lead to her quarters, and as she silently counted rows of books, the hearty, dusky, musty smell of books; both new and old, filled her nose. _It's almost like being home again. It smells lovely. _

She caught up faint whiffs of leather that needed to be re-oiled, and then the scents of oil itself, the fainter, hard to discern ambience of spilt potions, and the sense of learning, of education. She loved books to distraction, whether or not she read them, she respected the fact that within them was knowledge. And she respected knowledge, even if she didn't always grasp it. 

_Thirteen down, three deep, another fifteen down, touch the wooden gnarl underneath the third shelf. There. Keep walking another five deep and then..._

'Oh I can so follow directions.' She said to herself with a smile as she saw a stone spiral staircase. She looked up and saw the trapdoor above it and grinned. _An attic all to myself. It'll be just like being in the tower at home. Only, different. _She shook her head. She followed the staircase upwards and noticed the way the banister had been well polished. _Madam Pince a neat freak? _

'A neat freak indeed.' She gasped as her head popped up through the trapdoor and she saw floorboards gleaming back at her. 

She climbed up through the stairs and looked behind her in time to see them vanish beneath her. She closed the polished trapdoor with a smile and then looked around the roomy place in amazement. 

Antique wooden furniture was all over the place. From the very personal bookshelves with extraordinarily rare and old books on them, to the stiff backed chairs covered with silver cloth, to the claw footed table, gleaming in the light that streamed through the windows. The silver curtains complemented the wooden furniture, and the whole place smelt deeply of polish, rosemary and cloves. It was a strange combination, but not repelling. 

Siana spent the next few minutes wandering from room to room, the main bedroom - just off the lounge - had a single bed in it, wooden also. Its sheets were white and the quilt a dark silvery grey. There were faint impressions of languages tastefully printed upon it, Siana could pick up English, Latin, French, Russian...even some traces of Fae and Elven. 

_She loves them just as much as I do. Words. Books. This place feels like a second home already. It'll give me time to figure out how I'm going to reorganise the Basilican Archives. By Artemis that's going to be hard, I wonder what Mum will say when she finds out I'm going to be a librarian at Hogwarts? She's going to lose it. _

'What? No.' Siana squeaked as her thoughts ran away with her. 'No. No don't think that.' She muttered to herself. 'She's not here. She's not. Goddess. Oh God.' Her voice broke, and she cleared it angrily, twice. The burning sensation didn't go away. 'Oh God.' 

_Are they going to do a memorial service? Will I be expected to go? How can I handle that? What will they do? Ugh what are you doing thinking about it! Get downstairs and open the library! Honestly, honestly, what are you doing? _

Siana held her hands to her chest, breathing as deeply as possible. _Concentrate. Go down there, the children will help you out, children have always grounded you. _

Siana nodded to herself and a few minutes later found herself behind the desk which separated her from the students. The desk where she would be checking teacher's signatures (she found an authentic copy of each on a piece of parchment in a locked drawer) and telling students when a book would need to be returned by. Where she would sort out who wanted what, when. Why they needed it. 

She looked expectantly towards the doors and then realised after a few minutes of waiting patiently, that they probably wouldn't be fighting to come in. Siana sighed and started going through the drawers, looking at the quills, the ink, the books that stated what had been taken out. 

It was fascinating. Madam Pince had been a woman of order and discipline. She stared, fascinated at the perfectly maintained log books. Inside each, in perfect penmanship was the time she had started working, when she went for breaks, what students she suspected, what students she appreciated, and when she finished working. 

Her eyes widened at one particular log. 

_Professor Snape stayed for two hours, between 14.00 and 16.00 pm, in the Restricted Sections. Once more he did not log anything out, but merely perused the many books, including The Dark Arts Offensive. _

Siana flicked through past entries and saw that without fail, Professor Snape spent at least two hours in the library, in the Restricted Section, or rarely; the Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts sections. Every second day, or Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and occasionally Saturday. _What day is it today? _She thought horrified. _Tuesday. God. I have to put up with him_ again? _Damn it. No way I'm going to let myself be harassed by him this time. He can harass himself. _

Siana suddenly snorted with laughter as an image of him 'harrassing himself' came to mind. _God I'm disgusting. _She giggled as she closed the drawer, and placed the logbook inside of it. _When in doubt, just imagine that, you'll be fine forever. _

***

Two o'clock came and without fail Snape strode into the room, glaring at Siana, daring her to question why he was there. Siana however looked at him, hatred notwithstanding, and asked him nothing. She quietly handed him the logbook then turned her attention back to a second year who was returning a book. 

By the time she turned back to him, he was already disappearing off into the Restricted Section. 

She sighed and was about to put away the logbook when a third year girl ran from the Restricted Section, looking devastated. She looked almost about to cry. _Hang on a minute, I gave her express permission to be in there! She hasn't even gotten her book! _

_Snape. _She thought angrily and marched angrily towards the Restricted Section. She wasn't frightened now, she was utterly _furious_. When she saw him, he was looking nonchalantly at some books on the top shelf. 

'You're a fiend. A lowlife fiend.' Siana growled angrily and Snape looked at her with mild surprise. It was evident that his surprise was feigned however, and that he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

'And you're a Basilica. What's the problem? You have to deal with me and I have to ignore you.'   
'Do you have to try and single-handedly destroy everyone with your bitterness? Do you? I gave her permission to be in here.'   
'She didn't have a note from a teacher.' 

Siana looked at him in disgust. Her hand itched to reach for her wand, the wand that she needed to re-purchase.   
'Don't you dare act as though I don't know what I'm doing. She had a note. It's logged into the logbook - where notes from teachers go.'   
'I guess I didn't think of that.' He said lightly as he pulled a book down from the shelf. 

'Oh that's rich. Get the hell out.' She spat and Snape looked at her in amusement.   
'Pardon me?'   
'I said get the hell out of _my _Restricted Section. This part of the library is in my care and my care alone. I've read the handbook, I know what my rights are, and I'm allowed to escort _anyone_ out of this section with good reason and I have a damned good reason. You're bullying students who have a right to learn as much as you do. Possibly more of a right actually. If that's possible. So leave.' She said, pointing towards the exit. 

Snape was no longer looking amused. With a snap he shut the book and slammed it into back into the shelving. He looked so ugly with anger that Siana felt the faint stirrings of fear attack her own righteous wrath. 

Snape turned to go and then walked right up to her, so close that she could smell the sandalwood and pepper scent once more. So close that she could see herself reflected in his fathomless eyes. 

'If you want me as a personal enemy _Madam _Basilica, you've got me as a personal enemy.' He stormed past her, turned and yanked a thin book out of the third shelf. He threw at her and she caught it, a little frightened now. One of the corners hit her in the palm and she felt it graze her skin. 

'And here's some fascinating light reading. Enlighten yourself.' He left then, not logging himself out of the library. She turned to watch him go, eyes wide, frightened that he listened to her, frightened that he'd threatened her, frightened because he'd once been and probably still was a Death Eater, frightened in general. 

Hands shaking, she turned the book so she could read the title on the spine. _Charges laid on Death Eaters and Aurors of and immediately after the Voldemort Era. _Siana shook her head, she'd never seen the title before. She looked back at the doors through which Snape had left and blinked, puzzled. _Why on Earth does he want me to read this? _


	5. Crass Encounter

**Title: **The Fire Wand (5/15) 

**Author: **Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 5; Crass Encounter**

_There's a place from where I just arrived  
And I escaped the last one alive.   
Yeah...Where are you?   
You're not with me.   
Where are you?   
I'm free.' _  
Vast - The Last One Alive. 

~ 3rd Report on Kirk Basilica. 

_Charges: _Inappropriate use of the illegal curses. Use of an illegal curse outside Auror jurisdiction. Torture. Intent to kill outside of Auror jurisdiction. 

_Convicted: _Inappropriate use of the illegal curses. Use of an illegal curse outside of Auror jurisdiction. Intent to kill outside of Auror jurisdiction. 

_Sentence: _Suggest three months in Azkaban. 

_Personal comment; Judge McKenzie_ - It would be a shame to send one of our greatest secret Aurors to Azkaban under a life sentence. Three months is sufficient punishment for one so extremely dedicated to wiping out the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I personally worry that even three months will see an increase of Dark Activity.   
Despite the nature of the injuries, both mental and physical, inflicted upon one Severus Snape, the fact remains that since his incapacitation, deaths due to poisoning have decreased. Though this cannot be directly linked to Severus Snape, the evidence implicates that he is responsible.   
Kirk Basilica has been, and will remain one of the most respected internal Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. ~

Siana closed the book with a snap. She was only a quarter of the way through it and her father had already been mentioned three times. This was the first time however that Siana suddenly felt a twinge of what was it? Guilt? At the thought of some of the things that her father had done. 

_Mental and physical injuries? Torture? Dad? I feel like, maybe, I'm surprised. But am I surprised? How horrible is it that I'm not surprised this was what Dad did every day? Went out there and let all that anger out of him when he thought he was allowed to. _

_I don't want to read the rest of this_. 

She dropped the book onto the table and looked out of her attic window. Her mind was spinning. It was now Friday night, she was going shopping the next day for her wand and other necessities. Outside the stars winked sleepily at her in the night sky. Her skin had goose pimples, she was cold, but she tested herself. Wanted to see how long she could last without going to get a cloak. 

The students had been great so far. Most of them anyway. She hadn't had an opportunity to meet Harry Potter and crew yet, but it had only been five days into the job, and she had seen him in the hall twice. Every time she saw him, her eyes looked to see the scar on his forehead that was hidden every time by his messy hair. She knew everyone must look for that scar, that proof of his survival and temporary defeat of Voldemort. 

_And now Voldemort is back, and Snape's still teaching here. Still. He hasn't gone back to him yet. Why did he give me that book to read? To disgust me? I could disgust myself well enough back home. God only knows I had my Uncle. Good old Frederick. _

Siana shivered. She stared at the non-descript black book and swallowed. She was slowly, inexorably reaching towards it and the horrors inside when a noise made her freeze. 

_What? What was that? _

She looked around wildly, reaching automatically for the wand she didn't own. Siana mouthed a swear word anxiously and felt her throat dry as she heard the noise again. It was coming from the other room, her bedroom. She wanted to tell herself that it was probably just a mouse, but she didn't fall for it. Her father had always taught her to suspect the worse. Always. It was safer that way. More frightening, but definitely safer. 

Swallowing heavily she moved to one of the side cabinets and picked up an antique candlestick holder with a half melted candle inside of it. When she heard the sound again she suppressed an urge to whimper. 

_Honestly girl you're probably just scared because of the 'light reading' you've been browsing. _

'Who's there!?' She shouted nervously. 

The rustling sound became a thump, and then suddenly she heard footsteps, heavy with intent, moving towards her, dragging across the ground. She was frozen by the sound of those footsteps which moved closer and closer. Her arm started to shake, her eyes felt like they were popping out of their skull. 

And then before she even saw who it was; she heard the voice. 

'It's an old family friend.' Said the voice sarcastically and then she saw him appear. _Macnair. Macnair pointing a wand at me! _

She tried not to whimper, tried hard. He was looking sinister in his black robes and cloak. His black moustache was waxed, his black hair trimmed. Only his eyes said there was anything untidy about him. Those black eyes that spoke of the messy personality that housed within. 

'How did you get in here?' She stammered and Macnair chuckled as he faced her, wand out.   
'You're not the only animagus.'   
'You're a liar. You can't be an animagus. You would have followed me.'   
'My dear. I turn into a simple lizard. I had no chance following a fruit bat into that wild and rainy night. Now however I have you to myself. _Prohibeo Feramuto!' _He said lazily and Siana had no time to duck and run as the streak of black magic hit her directly in the chest. 

She reeled backwards gasping and half shaking her head. He had just used to one spell which prohibited her from being able to change into an animal. Her one defence had been locked inside of her. Though the spell was only temporary, it was powerful for at least another two hours. 

_Oh god. By Artemis. I can't die. I'm not going to die by your hands! Or Voldemort's! _

'You're a coward.' Siana spat and Macnair laughed.   
'I don't care. You can't bait me. I'm just the delivery boy at the moment. Now child you're coming with me, I don't want to harm you.'   
'How did you get in here?'   
'I told you. You think Dumbledore sees everything? He is not all knowing child. Neither, as your father proved so pathetically the last time we met, was he.' 

'How will you get me out of here without anyone knowing about it? I'll struggle, I'll fight you all the damned way. I'll fucking scream you to high hell and back.' Siana said shakily and Macnair opened his mouth to reply glibly when she screamed. Loudly. 

The scream echoed throughout the room, bounced off the highly polished floorboards, walls and furniture. Siana screamed again, more loudly this time. As loud as possible. 

And then she was falling to the floor as Macnair tackled her to the ground. Her head was slammed twice into the hard floors in quick succession. She grunted from the impact and tried to twist away from him. She choked as she felt a wand tip jammed into her throat so viciously that she couldn't breathe. Her chest heaved in her desperation to draw breath and she started to panic as no air would enter her lungs. 

_No no no no no no. It's not supposed to be this way! Dammit I need to do something! _

It was then that she realised, belatedly, that she was still holding the candlestick holder. 

_I'm so stupid. _

She swung it up and over, heard and felt it impact hard into what part of him she could only guess. He roared in pain into her face, and spit sprayed against her cheek. She winced and rolled away, finally getting free. 

Siana ran the fireplace which only had a few licking flames in it now. She grabbed some dust from the pot on the mantelpiece gasping. The pot fell and shattered in her haste and glittering dust puffed up into the air thickly. She choked on it as she threw her own handful into the dying flames, praying that the flames wouldn't be extinguished. 

As she shouted_ 'Dumbledore!' _Macnair shouted. _'Crucio!' _

She didn't even know she was crumpling to the floor. 

It was worse than fire. Flaming red licked up from behind her eyelids as pain shot out from her lower back all the way up to her brain. And once it hit her brain it felt like her body exploded in agony. Her body twisted in on itself and then spasmed outwards again. She was screaming now, continuously, she wanted the pain to end. She wanted to die, she didn't care. 

And at the point when most wizards called off the cruciatus curse, Macnair let it continue, flaring across her delicate body. The pain rent her so violently she felt that screaming wasn't enough. It wasn't enough. 

And then the worst of it was gone. She was slumped limp against the floor, her breathing hoarse, her throat sore and cut from the wand tip, her head aching, her whole body throbbing as her nerves eased. She had forgotten where she was, even how she got there, and concerned herself only with breathing. 

'Siana. Siana.' Said an urgent voice. She felt hands underneath her shoulders and she gasped. Struggled momentarily. 

_He's going to take me to Voldemort! _

'I won't go with you!' She shouted hoarsely, her throat strained. The hands underneath her shoulders were removed suddenly and she heard two people talking, as though from a distance. She was still swimming back from the pain, there were tears leaking down her face. 

'Siana.' Came the voice again. This time it was gentle, not commanding and she responded. Looking up she saw the face of Albus Dumbledore come into focus. 

She looked at him, recognised him, and then looked around. Macnair lay stunned on the floor, Snape was standing over him - wand out. His face had an odd expression on it that could have meant anything. Dust was still settling onto the floor all around them. 

'You got my call.' She managed with a very faint smile and then attempted to stand. Her ankle however buckled underneath her and the jolting motion as she hit the ground again made her head burst with pain. She raised a careful hand to the back of her head and frowned. 

_I'm bleeding. Crap. _

Dumbledore too had noticed that when she pulled her hand away from the back of her head, it was stained with blood. He too frowned. 

'I think it is time for a visit to the hospital wing again.'   
'Heaven forbid she's got concussion a second time.' Snape remarked wryly from where he stood and Siana looked at him. She said nothing, resisted the temptation to pretend she had concussion and tell him how much she hated him. But she was tired, and weak, and Snape looked like he had just rescued her from the pain by knocking Macnair out. 

_Not possible. _

'I don't have concussion. I'm alright. I just need to have a long shower. A very long shower.' She coughed throatily and at the concerned look in Dumbledore's eye added; 'and some tea. And tomorrow I _definitely_ need to get a wand from Diagon Alley. I need to protect this attic. By Artemis I didn't think he'd come back for me so soon.'   
'Voldemort seems to want you fairly urgently. Are you sure you can't think of why he would want you?' 

'If I knew, do you think I'd be sitting here doing nothing about it? I'm not known for sitting still and doing nothing.' Siana said as she allowed herself to be helped up by a man that seemed much frailer than she, but was stronger than most. 

'What did Macnair say?' Snape said softly and Siana looked at him a second time. Absently her gaze drifted to the book on the table, the last time she had seen him - he had given her that book. When she looked back at Snape she saw he too was gazing at the book, a thoughtful look on his face. 

'Basically he said he was just a delivery boy. And he's an animagus...a lizard he said. I don't remember seeing him in the registry.' She said softly and Dumbledore nodded.   
'I'll send Macnair back to the Ministry post-haste. They have enough to charge him with over there now that he's renounced his position and blatantly re-joined with Voldemort. In the meantime, I'll not permit you to go anywhere outside of Hogwarts without an escort.' 

'What? I'm perfectly capable of defending my...' Siana trailed off as she realised how useless it was to say that, after she had just proven that she could not defend herself. 'An escort?' She repeated faintly.   
'If Voldemort thinks he can use your for whatever reason. Be it because you're a pure-blood or because you're a Basilica I don't know, but the longer we delay his reaching you, the more chance we have of delaying his plans, and hopefully delaying his plans will be detrimental to any more damage.' 

'I'll escort her.' Snape said and Siana scoffed as she took in his indifferent expression.   
'What? You'll what? I don't think so. I think you're getting escort confused with murder.' She snarled and Dumbledore sighed. He had the expression of an extraordinarily tolerant man.   
'Every time I forget you're a Basilica I'm reminded how very headstrong you are. Severus are you sure? You're not exactly the most likely candidate I'd select for escorting Professor Basilica.' 

Snape shrugged. 'I need to get some quills and potions supplies from both apothecaries, and I was going in tomorrow anyway. Trust me when I say I'm not doing this out of concern for her.' 

Dumbledore looked at him for a long hard moment, as though assessing the situation. Snape looked calmly back, as though daring Dumbledore to find something flawed in the plan.   
'Very well. You'll escort her. You're not to let her out of your sight, and you're to report back to me if you see anything or anyone suspicious.' 

'Hey hey hey.' Siana said, starting to feel a little ignored. _I can take not being consulted from Dad, I can take it from Uncle Frederick, I can even take it from Mum, but I'm sure as hell not taking it from a Death Eater and a man who my Dad didn't like. _'Hey wait a minute. Did you hear me say yes? Listen really hard, cast your memories back guys, did you hear it? Hell no.' 

'Siana, kindly remove yourself from your innate stubbornness and realise that you need an escort. Professor Snape has kindly offered to have you go along with him, and I understand that though both may not get along, he doesn't intend to harm you.' 

Siana stared at them both angrily, and then down at the still form of Macnair on the floor.   
'Right. That's what _he _said, about five minutes before I found myself cursed on the floor. So forgive me for being a little sceptical of Snape's offer of _kindness. _' She looked at Snape defiantly. _Go on, prove you're still dark. I know you want to, I know you're just itching to take me back to Voldemort yourself, get all the credit for it. _

Snape however sighed through his flared nostrils and conjured ropes to bind Macnair still.   
'Do you want to take Macnair with you? Or shall I?'   
'I'll take him with me.' Dumbledore said and then straightened his night cap. He looked thoughtful again, though Siana supposed he was often thoughtful. Dumbledore gazed at Snape and a silent understanding seemed to pass between them. Then he looked at Siana. 

Siana blinked once and then returned the gaze. She wasn't going to quelled by the all-powerful Dumbledore. She wasn't going to be quelled by anyone! Not anymore. _Dad can't test me anymore, no more hypnosis, I don't have to listen to anyone ever again. Although...that's pretty childish. Hmmm...still, I am within my rights to refuse assistance...but I want to survive. Dammit! _

'Siana I think you should just accept the fact that Snape will act as an escort tomorrow for your visit to Diagon Alley. I understand that being a Basilica, with innately headstrong attitudes, prevents you from seeing certain truths. But if you will not trust Snape's judgement, or my own, then trust yours. It will show you who you can depend on, and who you clearly can't...you just have to give it time.' He said softly as he pointed his wand at Macnair, who lifted a few feet off the ground, and then started directing him towards the trapdoor. 

'Good evening.' He said as he climbed down the stone steps and Siana was left, standing awkwardly, with Snape in her room.   
'Oh I wouldn't dream of staying here, heaven forfend I sully your precious space.'   
Snape said as he caught her expression. He pocketed his wand and looked again at the book. 'You've been reading.' 

'I'm not reading anymore. It's disgusting.'   
'You had to live with him, don't see how words could be more traumatising than what you most likely experienced.' Snape said lightly and Siana fought the urge to bite off her own tongue and spit it at him.   
'Since I have no choice but to be escorted by you tomorrow. What time are we meeting?'   
'Ten. Outside the great hall. We'll walk to the boundary of Hogwarts from there and then Apparate out. That is, of course, assuming one knows how to Apparate.' 

'Trust me. One knows. I just don't happen to have the necessary wand to pull it off. Why do you think I'm going to Diagon Alley anyway? The twenty percent off markdowns?' She said acidly. She felt private satisfaction at the way he looked at her then. _Yeah, I can give it just as good as you can. You forget who I spent most of my life around. _

'I'll see you at ten.' He said curtly and Siana shrugged indifferently. 

'Whatever.' 

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes black with malice. Then without another word he stalked towards the trapdoor and climbed gracefully down it. Siana watched until the stone steps vanished out of sight behind him and closed the trapdoor. 

She stared around her apartment nervously and then rushed to close all the windows. Her body ached from the curse that had been placed against her, and her hair was matted with blood. Once she was sure all the windows had been well locked, she went into her bathroom and started to strip. Her head ached, and her throat - she saw as she looked in the mirror - was already stained with the discolouration of bruising. 

_Great. Just great, it looks like I've got a hickey. _She touched the bruise thoughtfully, winced as the pain circled around her neck and shook her head slowly. Which just exacerbated the ache. Tired, sore and still trying to shake off the residue of fear she examined her wan form in the mirror. 

_I look like Mum, the way Mum always did after she'd had a night out with Dad. _Siana thought and then looked away as the tears rushed to her eyes. It was the small reminders that had been tipping her over the edge all day. 

Sighing heavily she removed her undergarments and walked into the soothing heat of the water spray. _Just get through tonight...and recover from Macnair...and get through shopping tomorrow, and you'll be fine. _She told herself. Even so, she considered the fact that she might considering a little too much from her fatigued body and mind. 


	6. The Fire Wand

**Title: **The Fire Wand (6/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **I'm really enjoying writing this, hope people are enjoying reading it! Siana's turning into a versatile character (within reason...ie, she still suspects just about everyone.) Feedback still (can you believe it?) appreciated. 

**Chapter 6; The Fire Wand**

_'And you can take what's mine   
Add to the weight of time  
With cold eyes   
And a furrowed brow.'  
_George - Spawn

She met him outside Hogwarts five minutes early. He was there waiting, and she resisted the urge to ask him how long he had been standing there. Snape had stared at the now black bruise on her neck and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it just as quickly. He had Apparated them both into Diagon Alley within a matter of moments, and now they walked purposefully towards Ollivanders. He clearly wanted to get her shopping out of the way first, and had an expression on his face of one of immense boredom, dread and patience. 

_I bet he expects someone who spends forever shopping. Boy is he going to be surprised. I hate shopping almost as much as he seems to. Was that someone looking at me funny? _She stared into an alleyway suspiciously. She had been jumpy and alert since the night before, and being around so many strangers filled her with unease. 

They walked into Ollivanders, Snape standing near the door, as though eager to leave again. Ollivander had walked out, looking old, but sparkling with as much power as the wands around him. Siana remembered seeing him once a long time ago, when Nathan her brother had come to get his wand. She had been frightened of him then, and was still a little apprehensive now. 

'You've come for your wand. About time.' Ollivander said softly as he gestured for her to walk forwards into the middle of the sparsely furnished shop. 'It's always a pleasure giving someone their very first wand.' He said and Siana's eyes widened. 

'Pardon me? I had a wand before.' 

'It was never yours though was it? Not tailored to your needs. Lets see now, let me see.' He said holding up his tape measure and then walking away and picking up what looked like a new box off the table. 'I just got this in yesterday, I think it's been waiting for you. It is filled with a new substance which I've never tried before, but comes from an extremely trustworthy source who has supplied me with many materials before.' He said casually as he gently withdrew the wand. 

Siana blanched. 'Uh, did you say a new substance? Why can't I just have my old wand type back?'   
'It never really suited you. As I recall it was your Grandfather's, if it hadn't been for him giving you his wand, I daresay you wouldn't have one. Now isn't it interesting that you've managed to survive with something so poorly suited to your personality.' 

'Why do I have to be the one to test the new substance?' She said plaintively. Ollivander looked at her shrewdly, he then handed her the dark red wand. 

'Give it a wave and it probably won't even be the right one. It's probably just me wanting to try out a new product.' 

'And probably wasting your time, considering her magical talent.' Siana heard Snape mutter so softly that she almost didn't hear what he said. Mr. Ollivander pretended he hadn't heard. Siana tried to do the same be she noticed her wand hand had started shaking. 

_Right. _She thought. _Here goes. _

Siana waved the wand and felt a bolt of heat rush down her arm like lightning. The bolt seemed to pass like liquid through the wand and showered out in the blaze of white and violet stars. Siana stared in amazement at the sparks of energy which floated gently and slowly like feathers to the ground and didn't fade, but stayed - sparkling. 

'Bravo. Very nicely done.' Ollivander said, beaming widely. Severus Snape merely stared at her, and she felt his black eyes boring into her. She wrenched her gaze away from him, and the stars, only now just starting to fade. She looked at Ollivander who seemed to be barely suppressing a look of ecstasy. 

'The wand picks the owner. I must say; you're more suited to that particular wand than most are to their own.' He carefully took the still warm wand from her hand and took it over to his small desk. 'You'd better not break this one.' He warned. 

'I didn't break it, it got broken.' 

'Yes. Timing, timing.' He muttered absently as he placed it in a long thin box and put it, humming, in a brown paper bag. 

'You never told me what the new substance is.' Siana said, avoiding the still staring gaze of Severus Snape who stood unmoved from the entrance of the store all this time. 

Ollivander looked at the package thoughtfully as he handed it to her. 'Phoenix tail feather...'   
'But that's not new.'   
'...and the fang of a Basilisk.' 

_'What?' _Siana almost erupted. _What in blazes? _'You gave me a wand with the fang of a poisonous, vicious creature inside of it?'   
'Seems rather apt.' Snape remarked very quietly from near the door once more and Siana positively glared at him before turning back to Ollivander who was looking stern. 

'And at eleven galleons for the two together I hardly perceive a need for complaint. The wand clearly has a bond with you. Clearly. Anyway, I have been personally guaranteed that this wand will enhance your many magical gifts.' He said, there was a mischievous glimmer in his eye as he spoke. Siana was reminded of her apprehension. 

'Many magical gifts, _indeed_.' Siana muttered derisively as she stormed out of the shop a few moments later - eleven Galleons short - and extremely bad tempered. Snape followed at a careful distance, looking mildly amused. 'By Artemis, I'll bet they're out of bloody black material at Malkin's too.' She spat. 

Fortunately they weren't out of black material. Siana was quickly measured and purchased six new robes. Four black and plain, one dark violet and one pale lilac set of dress robes. She also purchased a black cloak with an embroidered trimming of lilac symbols. She smiled indulgently as she fingered the fabric, the purples would bring out the violet of her eyes. 

They walked out of the robe shop some twenty minutes later.   
'Anyone would think you hated clothes shopping.' Snape said dryly.   
'I don't like to waste time. And let me say you're putting up with this nicely. What's tying you over? Picturing me lip locking with the Dementors?" Siana said sweetly. 

'Be careful how you speak to me Professor Basilica.'   
Snape warned softly and Siana snorted in scorn. 

However nothing more was said as Snape walked quietly into Flourish and Blotts. The owner of the store looked at him, mildly frightened, but did not disturb them. Siana examined the new books curiously, and paused to study a new title that she hadn't seen there before. 

'Come.' Snape called and Siana sighed.   
'Woof, woof.' She said as she obediently followed him. She saw the row of assorted quills we was looking at. Peacock, eagle, rooster, swan. Siana studied them all, mesmerised. She loved high quality quills, the more expensive, the better. A glistening black caught her eye and she turned and saw a gleaming, iridescent black feather. She looked at Snape appraisingly. 

'Professor Snape, I think this one would suit you.' She said softly and Snape glared at her for interrupting, then scowled at the raven quills. To avoid being rejected she walked a few steps away and chose some streamlined Wedgetail eagle quills for herself. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape take two of the raven quills she had pointed out to him. She fought to suppress a smile. 

'Excuse me? Siana Basilica?' 

Siana would have recognised that drawling voice anywhere. She'd had the misfortune of meeting him once before when her Dad had taken him in for questioning. His voice would forever remain imprinted upon her mind. 

'Good morning Lucius.' She said coldly.   
'I doubt it.' Lucius said with a twisted smile. 'I doubt it is a very good morning for you Miss Basilica.' 

_If he says my last name like that one more time I swear I'm going to mercilessly test my new wand out on him. Preferably by beating him to death with it. I don't understand how someone can make one word sound like such an insult. _Behind her she felt Snape's presence, pepper, sandalwood and today bergamot currents rising from him. He was like a sentinel behind her. She wondered then, if he was smiling at Lucius, sharing a genuine evil moment. 

She didn't get a chance to turn around and check his face. Lucius was talking again. 'Where's little Camille? Oh that's right...' His voice dripped mock astonishment. 'She's dead. And didn't she used to simply idolise you?' 

Siana's hand clenched fiercely, her nails digging hard into her palms. Lucius removed his pale eyes to look secretively around the shop. 

'I believe...' he whispered, his frosty gaze finding hers once more. 'I believe that she was due to play a fairy, the lead, in a ballet concert coming up. Dear me, looks like an understudy is heading for the bright lights of fame due to the, er, _tragic_ circumstances that affected upon the leading lady.' 

Siana felt Snape shift behind her and felt oddly protected, not cornered by two Death Eaters as she had been feeling before. However the protection she felt was dwarfed by the magnitude of rage and dread that was rushing through her. 'Did you have a hand in those_ tragic_ circumstances?'   
'Me?' Lucius said innocently. Snape coughed delicately.   
'You were always good at playing the naïve fool Malfoy.' 

Lucius directed a look past Siana at Severus which was both sharp and disgusted. 'And I don't know why I ever recommended you as anything more than a simple Potions teacher. I never thought I'd see the day when a Snape, a Death Eater no less, would be pandering to a _Basilica._ Dear oh dear me, Dumbledore really must have your wrapped around his little finger. You've proved before that you no longer stand with us, but now you've proved you no longer care for integrity.' 

Snape smiled unpleasantly.   
'You'll do well to hold your tongue Malfoy. I'm one of the_ few_ who has influence over your son's future, and as Head of Slytherin...'   
'Don't you dare be threatening me Severus. I hardly think you're in the position to be doling out threats like you do concoctions. You know that the Dark Lord is looking for you as much as he is _her_.' He looked at Siana in disgust. 'You're fooling yourself if you think you're safe child. Oh now now, don't look at me like that, _I_ don't have anything to do with what's happened to the Basilicas. But I'm just letting you know, you're a fool if you lull yourself into a safe sense of security.' 

'What does Voldemort want with me?'   
'Careful now, you say his name, he might hear you.' Lucius whispered conspiratorially and then he gazed luxuriantly out the open window. _Damn him, he's enjoying every moment of this. _'He'll hear you eventually anyway, hopefully it'll be while you're screaming. You know, I do wish I could have been there to see the look on your face when your family was ripped away from you. And that library, it burnt to the ground? I do wish I could have seen the centuries of Archives of the Witches and Wizards razed to the ground.' 

Siana had her wand out as soon as he had mentioned the words Archives, and he continued brazenly, staring at her new wand. The shop keeper was already hurrying over, a look of worry on his face.   
'Now now. Please.' He said fearfully.   
'Try me Malfoy. You want to duel? I don't even need a second. I've got enough hatred going that I could kill you without blinking.' 

Malfoy smiled and shook his head.   
'Tut tut, well it's been somewhat of a pleasure. I must leave you now, I have business at Gringotts. By the way;' He said as he stared at the black bruise on her neck. 'That's a lovely mark. You should carry them around more often. Though I believe you did when your father was still alive.' He said softly, before sweeping out of the store. 

Siana seethed with anger as Snape took both their products to the counter to pay for them. _Perhaps he knows I'm about to kill someone, because he hasn't said anything. Oh, damn, that's probably because I still have my wand out. _She thought and pocketed it. Her fingers traced over her bruise self consciously and the rage threatened to bubble out of her. 

Before she knew what has happening, she was being forcefully steered out of Flourish and Blotts. 

'I'll _kill_ him!' Siana raged, reaching for her wand again. Several people walking down the Alley turned to stare at her.   
Snape took patient hold of her wand and pushed it down to her side again. 'Spoken like you're father. He'd be proud of this moment. Come along, I need to go to the Diagon Apothecary and Zirs Apothecary in Knockturn Alley, and we really haven't got all day. I'll need to inform Dumbledore.' 

Siana pocketed her wand a second time, felt it warm against her hand. She wanted to use it, to see if it would enhance her talents. Maybe she'd be able to do a charm properly for once, instead of destroying something as was apt to happen. 

'You shouldn't let his remarks affect you like that.' Snape said sternly as he walked up the cobbled street towards the apothecary. Siana cleared her throat loudly.   
'That is so rich coming from you.'   
'If you're referring to my occasionally harsh statements then you should keep in mind that you're as much a suspect in this whole situation as you believe me to be. Voldemort wants you, evidently alive, you've either got something of his that he wants, or he wants to kill you personally. I can imagine why he'd want to kill you personally, considering all the grief the Basilicas have caused.' 

'That wasn't me, that was my Dad, and anyway how can I be a suspect in this? People usually don't suspect the victim.'   
'You don't play the pretty victim very well.' Snape said softly and Siana detected a note of what, _doubt? _'You're a Basilica, it speaks for itself. You haven't been exposed to the outside world enough to know that your father is considered both an enemy of Death Eaters and enemies of Voldemort alike. Your father had many enemies, and earnt your family the name and reputation it has now. That reputation extends over the whole family. Your casual remarks about killing someone can be easily taken seriously given your family history.' 

'You think I'd kill him?' Siana said incredulously as they walked into the apothecary. Snape nodded in greeting to the store owner before continuing to talk.   
'You might think that you wouldn't, but it would just take one very impulsive moment for you to end a life and I believe that you would. Yes. I believe that you have.' 

_Huh? _

'What? _Have? _Who have I killed Snape? Huh? Tell me. Who the fuck have I killed?!' She said, raising her voice angrily and Snape scowled as he turned on her.   
'Don't you dare play innocent with me.' He hissed. 'I was there!' 

'You _what? _You're talking about as much sense as my dog Mercury did when he found a bone.'   
'You play naïve and stupid almost too well. One would believe that it was a part of your innate nature. Only I know the truth, and a few others. You wonder why Voldemort wants to kill you? Take a walk down memory lane you stupid, insolent brat.' 

'Take a walk down memory lane yourself you overgrown bat!' Siana snarled and Snape visibly looked shocked. 'Oh now it's your turn to play dumb. That's nice. How many people have you helped to poison Snape. How many poisons did you develop that caused people to die in the most painful, prolonged way possible? Dad used to tell me all about your sick experiments, _all_ about them.' 

'You're Dad of course, being an entirely accurate source of information.' He snarled, but Siana had noticed that his skin had gone several shades pale of ivory. _Bingo! You great monster! I've got you now. _

'He might not have been entirely accurate, but even if he embellished _one eighth_ of what he told me about you, it's still enough to leave me disgusted.' She turned to stalk off in anger and froze when Snape grabbed her arm, preventing her from going. '_ Get your hand off me.' _She ground out and then turned to face him again. 'I forgot, sorry, I have to hang around my parole officer.' 

Snape merely raised an eyebrow at that comment and afterwards nothing more was said. He picked up some common ingredients from around the store and then, with several bags of product moved to the counter, where he procured a list and handed it to the shop owner. The shop owner looked at the list thoughtfully, whistled at one of the items, shrugged, and then moved away through a small rickety door at the back of the shop. 

Siana waited, leaning against the counter, her back to Snape. She was staring out of the door. 

_How could he think I've killed someone? Aside from the very rare visit outside when I went to the Ministry or to Diagon or Knockturn...and once Hogsmeade - I've never been anywhere. I don't even know how to perform the killing curse. Why would I kill anyone? That's just a guise, I bet it's just him trying to trick me. But he se_ems to really believe I've killed someone. It didn't seem like just a trick. ARGH! 

The shopkeeper return with some bags, one of which clinked with the sound of vials and glass containers.   
'You're racking up a bill today Mr. Snape.' Said the shopkeeper cheerfully and Snape grunted in reply as he handed out a fair amount of galleons to purchase his materials. Siana noticed out of the corner of her eye - he handed out more than fifty. _What in blazes did he buy? I hope he can't afford to purchase stuff like this all the time, Dad never told me he was rolling in the money, and Dad normally cares about stuff like that too. _

'Always a pleasure doing business with you Sir.' The shopkeeper called as Snape strode out of the store, Siana following curiously behind. Her internal conflict was stifled at the thought that he carried such a large amount of money with him without having to go to Gringotts first. _Did he not even use Gringotts? Why that's ridiculous. _

She followed Snape more fearfully now down a small alleyway. While he walked briskly ahead Siana looked into nooks and crannies, and into dusty small shop windows, imagining she could see all sorts of things. She thought she saw a wand pointed at her, Macnair's face, a few times she thought she saw her father. She was frightened, irrational and jumpy. Not to mention the fact that she was accompanied by someone who she didn't trust, and who clearly didn't trust her. 

Down the musty, dank street they went. Siana felt that Snape seemed to fit into this eerie place. She had never liked Knockturn Alley. She had to resist the urge to press herself into the corners of shadows to hide, and she had to stop herself from asking Snape if she could just Apparate back to Hogwarts now. 

Into Zirs Apothecary, a tiny, dingy place lit by a few black candles. The store smelt like old blood, decay, rotten herbs and other things that Siana squirmed at. _Don't even want to know how they harvest most of their materials. I'm not thinking about it. I'm not! Dammit. _

Snape didn't even bother to go the walls this time. He went straight to the obese shopkeeper who had wide, bugging eyes and a perpetual sneer. Snape muttered something quickly to the shopkeeper who nodded, and then Snape bought out yet another list. 

This shopkeeper perused the list, and though he didn't whistle, his thin and sweaty eyebrows seemed to disappear right up into his fat, greasy brow. 

'What are you planning with this lot then?' He puffed as he bent underneath the counter and appeared with a big, black box with some gold sigils on them. Snape looked from the shopkeeper to Siana, and then back to the shopkeeper again. The shopkeeper nodded knowingly and Siana rolled her eyes. 

'Oh please. Like I care.' She said disdainfully, hiding her interest. She moved away to examine some dessicated spiders in a barrel towards the back of the shop. As she moved away, Snape and the shopkeeper started a quiet and hushed conversation. _Why wouldn't they want me listening? What is he planning? How much money is he going to spend in here? _

She kept her eyes wide open, making full use of her peripheral vision. She saw Snape hand over a small bag of Galleons. She couldn't see the amount inside. The shopkeeper nodded as though everything was in order, and then disappeared through a black door towards the side of the shop. Snape waited by the counter, peering into the black box...Siana moved to one of the shelves and looked at a strange bundle of herbs sitting there. 

_Literally sitting there. _It was like a mandrake, only it looked, well, evil. It's eyes were bleeding, and it's hands were tipped with claws. Fangs ran all the way down to its chin. Siana's mouth fell open in horror as she read the macabre description. _New Zealand mandragora - type: Venemous. One bite of the live plant will destroy any man, a teaspoonful in any Effluria potion will fell ten. _She gasped and reached out her finger to prod it when the eyes of the creature flew open. 

Next thing she knew it was launching itself onto it's leafy legs and angrily moving towards her. _Oh God! _

Siana had her new wand out and pointed. 

_'Congelo!' _She shouted fearfully and saw the bolt of violet move from her wand to the creature. She expected the wand to freeze or harden the plant. But what happened instead was beyond her expectations. 

The plant screamed angrily and then suddenly burst into white flames. It writhed on the ground, shrieking painfully and then suddenly the screaming stopped and she was left standing, her wand pointed at a plant that was still burning - emitting a faint, sickly looking green smoke. 

She inhaled it once, choked on it and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. 

'Do you have any idea how hard the New Zealand mandragora is to_ locate?_' The shopkeeper announced angrily as he barged his way up to her. He waved his hands around like a windmill and Siana backed nervously away, her feet treading on the ashes of the plant - releasing another puff of smoke. 

This time she accidentally took a deep breath of it and she saw stars. _The smoke, I'll bet anything it's toxic. I need to get some fresh air. What on earth is wrong with my wand??? I need to get a refund more. _

She staggered out blindly towards the fresh air and light, ignoring the shopkeeper's protests. She leant against the outside window and gasped breaths of air, holding her hands to her chest as pain lanced through them. _It's probably not toxic, probably just the smoke aggravating an already sore throat. God, why did my spell cause it to catch fire? I mean I know I'm bad at magic, but that bad? It was supposed to freeze the damned thing, not burn it! _

Snape came out of the shop a few moments later, holding some new black parcels and scowling at her. 

'You owe me a _huge_ favour. It was not worth what I just paid to settle Zir down.' Snape bit out and stood, waiting for her reply. Siana however was still having troubles trying to clear her mind. The pain kept lancing through her chest, down her arms. Her left arm especially was feeling particularly numb from pain. She gasped a deep breath and then her breath froze in her throat. _I don't want to breathe anymore, it's too painful. _She stopped breathing and tried to slowly inhale, and was arrested by the immediate pain. 

Stars flashed in front of her eyes. 

She didn't even realise she was sliding down the window until she felt an arm around her waist like a steel bar, holding her up. She didn't have the presence of mind to struggle, and fought instead to keep breathing. The pain was engulfing, not as bad as the cruciatus curse, but bad enough for her to forget where she was. 

And then she felt her mouth being forced open, and powder being sprinkled onto it. Automatically she tried to cough it out, frightened, and her mouth was jammed shut, the powder was extremely bitter. It was held shut until she involuntarily swallowed, and almost immediately the pain was alleviated. 

Gasping now after the simple shock of the experience she opened dazed eyes to find Snape, unbearably close to her, his arm around her waist - holding her upright. She staggered away. 

_What if he's just tried to kill me? What if he wasn't protecting me all this time? What if he's..._

'Has the pain dissipated?' He asked clinically and Siana thought for a moment. _Has it? Yes. I can think. Why has the pain gone? What did he give me? _  
'What did you give me?' She asked suspiciously and Snape picked up some of his shopping bags again.   
'I see that it has. What possessed you to attack a plant? Or perhaps should I not ask that question. It was probably obvious to you at the time.' 

'It tried to attack me.'   
'So why didn't you simply try to transfigure it into something else? That is I believe your gift is it not?' He said now, heading towards the exit of Knockturn Alley. 

Siana was confused. 'Yes I guess it is.'   
'And what happened? You said one thing...the wand did something else?' 'You heard me say the spell, you saw what happened.'   
Snape said nothing for a moment and then said;   
'Try to do something with it now. Try the_ congelus _spell once more. On that plant right there.' He said, pointing to a twisted weed growing out of a crack in the pavement. 

Siana pulled out her wand and said; _'congelo!' _Somewhat nervously. Once more the violet light shot out of her wand, only this time, the plant turned into stone. A wave of her wand caused it to change back. 

'I think Dumbledore should probably be informed of that too. You seem to have a wand almost as temperamental as you are.' 

'Funny. How much do I owe you?' Siana said as she stared at her wand. _It looks normal enough. _  
'I don't need Basilican money.' 

'Don't be stupid. It's not like I'm giving it to you for charity, I'm giving it to you because you covered my ass. I don't want to be in your debt.'   
'I think I like you being in my dept.' Snape said silkily and Siana frowned.   
'Great. Can we go back to Ollivanders? I want to get a refund.' She griped and started to double back towards Diagon Alley. 

'I don't think that's such a brilliant idea. Ollivander would be most reluctant to change the wand when it did clearly strike it off with you. Besides, I should really be getting back to Dumbledore to advise him of the most recent events.' 

Siana stopped, sighed. She had everything she'd come for anyway, and Snape was doing an awfully good job of holding all those bags without complaining. She turned back to him and noticed his tired and tolerant expression. _Tolerant, probably just my imagination. He probably can't wait to start trying out some more new and revolutionary potions. And I don't get why he's being so nice to me dammit, when he thinks I've killed someone! I knew it was a trick! _

'Do you want me to Apparate us both out?' She said, bringing out her wand and Snape permitted himself a smile. _He actually looks really nice when he smiles. What? Did I just think that? No! He's evil! He doesn't look nice at all! _

'All things considered. I think I'm better off using my own wand for now, and as much as I'd like to see something go wrong with yours at this moment, we can't afford to waste much more time. So I think I'll Apparate the both of us out.' 

'Fine.' Snapped Siana, grabbing some of his bags to make the job easier for him. He looked at her in mild surprise and then shrugged. 

Before she knew it, she was whooshing back towards the Hogwart's entrance with her shopping bags rustling loudly in her ears. 


	7. The Night Time Chat

**Title: **The Fire Wand (7/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **Okay we're heading up for some major angst in the next few chapters, illusions, that which isn't trustworthy, and lots and lots of pain. Sorry for those who like happiness! Please keep reviewing!!!!

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 7; The Night Time Chat**

_'Something bout last night   
what you say   
feels so cold   
on a sunny day.' _  
Alex Lloyd - My Way Home 

'The plant _exploded into flame_.' Dumbledore repeated, Snape nodded. The both looked down at the indiscriminate red wand, and then up at Siana at the same time. The synchronicity of their movements was uncanny and Siana fought not to squirm. 

It was still mid-morning, Snape had told her to come to Dumbledore's office in thirty minutes time, when Siana had promptly replied by telling him she did'nt know how to get there. Snape had taken her then to the library to deposit her supples. He then proceeded to take her down to the dungeons so he could drop off his own purchases. 

Ten minutes later Siana found herself walking past a moving stone gargoyle and riding up spiral steps. She had looked around at everything quite intrigued, and then before she knew it, she was face to face with a concerned Dumbledore. 

She shook herself back to the present anxiously. 

'It burnt, yes. But I did the same spell with the same wand not five minutes later and it worked...perfectly.' Siana said uncomfortably. 

_Why is everything I do under constant scrutiny? Even his Phoenix seems to be watching me funny. Ah Fawkes, Dad was so jealous of the bond you have with Dumbledore._

'...true...' Snape was saying. '...it worked fine.' 

'Try it now, on...on this.' Dumbledore picked up a glass fo water and tilted it. He was about to pour it onto the table. 

Siana shrugged and picked her wand up off his desk. As he started pouring the substance Siana said '_congelo!_' The water froze and clattered in stone pieces onto the table. 

'Transfigure my lamp into something.' Dumbledore ordered softly and Siana, thinking quickly, pointed her wand at the oil lamp. With no words uttered a pale stream of light suddenly shot out of her wand and she was looking at a very realistic baby seal. Dumbledore nodded, there was a smile hiding beneath his beard. 

'Very impressive. But as to the wand, I have a tentative theory.'   
'Shoot.' Said Siana, as she changed the seal back into a lamp. She then started to pick up the stone pieces of water and placing them back into the glass. They clinked quietly. 

'It seems when you are frightened, your power turns into something raw. I'll demonstrate. Siana do you know how to block?'   
'Yeah...' she said slowly and then gasped with shock as Dumbledore, no longer a quiet old man, whipped out his wand and shouted; 

_'Stupefy!'_

Siana ducked the spray of light and her wand nearly slipped out of her palm in her nervousness. _Oh my God! He's going to hurt me? What if they wanted to all along? This is serious! _

She pointed her wand blindly in the direction of Dumbledore and shouted: _'Desino!' _

There was a mild explosion, a loud bang, and then suddenly Siana found herself holding her hands up to block the light that was pouring into her eyes. In complete amazement she saw a beam of white light, from floor to ceiling, separating herself from Dumbledore and his offensive wand. 

_God. Did I do that? _

_'Desino._' She tried again weakly, pointing at her own barrier this time. The light immediately faded and Siana looked at the wand in her hand like it was some kind of filthy creature. With a look of fright she dropped it onto the table and then looked at her hand. 

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and his mouth she suspected was curved into a slight smile. Snape was examining that place where the light barrier had stood. 

'I must say I've never seen a barrier spell like that before Miss Basilica. I think this is proof enough for myself, for now. I don't think you're in any danger with a wand like that.'   
'How can I not be in any danger? Did you see what it did?'   
'You stopped the danger. Effectively. You probably were too blinded by the field of light to realise that it had swallowed up my second stunning spell. It definitely exacerbates whatever you intended at the time, you said it has basilisk fang inside of it?' 

Siana sighed and nodded. She picked her wand up again, it was warm once more. She glared at it accusingly before putting it away. 

'No trace of the barrier.' Snape said and Dumbledore nodded.   
'I did wonder if there would be one. Siana there is a danger with this, if you act too impulsively, you could inadvertently harm another.' 

Siana nodded, what more could she do? She stared down at her old navy blue robes, she hadn't been able to change out of yet. There was a thought teasing on the edge of her mind, a question that she wanted to ask. Only she didn't know how to phrase it - it did after all have nothing to do with the wand. Siana started to tease out some loose blue thread in her nervousness. 

'Uh..what...what's going to happen to Macnair?' Siana said softly. Having Snape there while she asked the question made her feel uneasy. She felt vulnerable talking about Macnair, and she knew that they could sense that. After all, she still had a black bruise on her throat, and a healing cut on the back of her head. She'd lost her whole family to him. 

'He was moved to the Ministry last night. As far as I know they will keep him guarded by Dementors until trial.' Dumbledore paused and Siana risked looking up from the threads she was nervously plucking. Dumbledore was looking grim, and she remembered something that her father had said a long time ago. _'Albus hates those Dementors. Or you know, hates the fact that they're employed by the Ministry. Don't understand why myself, they're effective, and strong.'_

'Trial? I'll be expected to testify of course. I was the only one there, in both cases.' She said softly. 'No one's going to take my word against his. He might be dark, but people in the Ministry, they respect him. I don't have that, I don't have that kind of respect.' Siana murmured and felt herself blush. She looked away, embarrassed. 

'You have the truth, and I will vouch for you. Also, about the...' He stopped suddenly and turned to the window. In fact they'd all turned, because a pressing scratching noise stopped the idea of any further conversation in any case. 

A barn owl was scratching away fervently at the window latch and beating her wings. In her eyes was a look of desperation, in her foot a piece of parchment. 

_I don't believe it,_ Athena? _But she's never delivered mail before! She's a wild animal!_

Siana ran to the door, beating Dumbledore and Snape who had just started making their way.   
'Athena!' She crooned as she opened the window. 'Ohhh Athena, baby you look exhausted. Come here. Come here.' She purred soothingly and held out her arm. Athena hopped onto it, making clucking noises of urgency in the back of her throat. At the same time she butted her head into Siana's shoulder, clearly pleased to see her again. 'Oh it's alright sweetheart. It's okay. You flew all this way? Where've you been? You want me to take that from you?' She asked softly as she took the letter. 

As she unrolled it, Athena flew onto Dumbledore's table and walked awkwardly up to the glass of water that had pieces of stone still in it. She pressed her head into the glass but couldn't get her beak down far enough. Dumbledore was there in an instant, he picked up the glass of water and tilted it so the owl could drink. Athena hooted gratefully before guzzling down water. Fawkes was watching Athena with intense interest. 

_Siana Abelia Basilica, _

_The Ministry of Magic wishes to extend grave apologies for your loss. _

_We further apologise for taking the liberty of cremating the Basilicas that we could find. We assumed that you were deceased, having not heard from you in three days - and not hearing of your convalescence until another day after that. Unfortunately a small service had been conducted for those closest to your father, Mr. A. Basilica - respected Auror and Archivist. _

_As stated in your parents will, their ashes, along with extended family, have been scattered over the Archives._

_Your father's account with Gringotts has been deferred to reconstruction of the Archives, your mother's separate trust account with Gringotts has been credited to yourself, as was requested._

_If you have any further queries please feel free to contact myself: Mrs G. Tenashes or any others here in the Department of Magical Social Services. _

Siana swallowed and took a step backwards in shock. She bumped into Snape, who had been reading the letter behind her shoulder. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and quietly moved away. _He looks, almost...concerned. Only I know he's not capable of concern, so maybe it's something else. _

'They've already conducted a service.' Snape said quietly to Dumbledore who frowned.   
'I wasn't informed of that.'   
'Ashes over the Archives.' Snape continued and Siana moved over to Athena and Fawkes, staying a careful distance, because she didn't want to frighten or perturb the Phoenix. 

Fawkes looked up, his feathers shining brilliantly, his eyes twinkling. He flapped his wings a little and then moved closer to Athena, possessively. Athena looked at Fawkes in apparent disgust and moved away. 

Fawkes followed. Athena hooted low at him, and then moved away - though Siana saw the playful twinkle in her eye - and Fawkes, followed again. 

When Athena seemed to have had enough of the game she flew onto Siana's outstretched arm. Fawkes looked, as though considering whether or not to follow, and then suddenly Siana found herself acting as a perch for two birds. 

'I think Fawkes has found himself a feathered friend.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'He normally doesn't consort with mere mortal birds.'   
'Athena's no ordinary bird. I'm surprised she lowered herself to deliver mail. Thank you beautiful.' She added, kissing the top of Athena's sleek and streamlined head. The smell of owl, of feathers and forest reminded Siana of home and she sighed. 

'I'm going to settle Athena in, assuming she's going to stay. She might as well move in with me, I have high quarters and she's more protective than Mercury ever was. She'll let me know if something's wrong. You'll let me know about the trial? I'm assuming you'll be advised first.'   
'Certainly.' Said Dumbledore and Snape moved forwards as Siana moved towards the door. 

'You'll need walking back to your quarters.' He said simply and Siana's eyes narrowed. _First you accuse me of killing someone, now you're offering to take me back to my room? Whatever for? Honestly, anyone would think you don't actually know how to associate with other humans. Unless of course...no...unless that is the problem? Hahaha, I wonder how you'd react then if I was nice to you. _

'I'd appreciate that, thanks. Although I hardly see I'll be in any danger with so many students around.'   
'On a day like today most won't be inside.' Snape said dryly and nodded respectfully to Dumbledore before moving to the door. As Siana reached it, Fawkes flew back to Dumbledore. He looked put out that his entertainment was leaving, put out, but dignified no less. Siana smiled at Dumbledore before leaving and saw him tilt his head in return. 

As they moved down the spiral staircase, Athena busied herself with preening. 'Thank you Professor Snape.' Siana said softly. _An experiment, nothing more. I'm not actually grateful, I'm just checking to see how he's going to react. _

'Don't mention it, I'm not only doing this to protect you.' He said and Siana rolled her eyes._ Of course, he's protecting the other students from me, he's not actually worried that I'm the one who needs protecting. Heaven forbid...I'm a murderer. God! It's not like he isn't evil either. _

_Not that he's acting evil...not that he really has been today. He even had that opportunity with Malfoy and he said nothing. _

'Earlier today, I guess I'd also like to thank you for not, for not rising to the opportunity have mutually insulting me with Lucius.'   
Snape grunted and Siana risked a look at him. 

His face cut a harsh profile, his greasy black hair fell to his jaw bones messily. His eyes were black and staring straight ahead. She could see age in him, but she didn't know if it was due to what he had experienced in the past, or actual age._ He's not that bad looking really. When he's not sneering, he's sort of got dark...but seductive looks. It's probably a good thing he isn't nice or friendly, otherwise I might be a little lost._

Siana was surprised by her own thoughts. 

'You trust Dumbledore.' Snape said finally.   
'Excuse me?'   
'You trust Dumbledore. Fawkes clearly tolerates you. He only tolerates those who are trustworthy.'   
'He only saw me as a convenient perch.' 

'So you don't trust Dumbledore?' Snape said, looking into her violet eyes with raised eyebrows.   
'No...I...well, I didn't say that.' She said sheepishly and then put a hand over her forehead. 'God I suppose you're right of course. What about you?'   
'What about me?' He said softly, she detected a dangerous edge in his sleek voice and frowned. 

'I mean, you obviously trust Dumbledore. Why does he trust you?' 

There was a silence then as they walked, and Siana wondered if he had even heard the question. _He's probably heard it and decided that he doesn't want to speak to me anymore. That doesn't surprise me. Erratic. _

'I'm surprised you don't remember that either. You were there the day I renounced Voldemort after all. I didn't think it would be that hard for you to put two and two together.' Snape finally said into the darkness and Siana swallowed and halted. Snape stopped and faced her, his own expression impassive, unfathomable. 

'Why do you keep insisting I've done things that I can't remember? It's not that I'm aware of these memories, and before you pointed out that they should be in my head, I wasn't aware of having forgotten anything.' Siana said quietly. 'I'd only met you by reputation and picture before Hogwarts, I don't remember meeting you at any time before._ Ever. _You're memorable Professor Snape, I think I'd remember meeting you.' 

_There we go, I'll try and be rational, explain it from my point of view. But look at the way he's looking at me now! He doesn't believe me! Or does he? He hasn't jumped down my throat yet, I suppose that's something. _

'You don't remember anything?' Snape said softly, darkly. There was doubt in his voice clearly. _He's not tricking me. _

'No! There's nothing to remember!' Siana said, losing her temper. Then she saw Snape's face twist into definite doubt and she held up her hands placatingly. 'Okay okay, I don't remember anything! I didn't know there was anything to remember! I thought you were tricking me in Knockturn Alley before, trying to I don't know, force a false confession out of me or something. You really don't believe me do you?' 

'I have a good memory.' Was all he said and he started walking again. Siana followed, she was feeling lighter at the conversation, despite the serious issues it bought up. _He's being nice to me, relatively, sort of. We're talking at least. We're not arguing! Imagine that! _

'So you think I'm memorable.' He added. 

'I think everyone does. Your reputation precedes you.'   
'As does yours.' Snape retorted.   
'By Artemis, are we actually having a...heaven forfend...a rational conversation?'   
Siana said in mock amazement, holding her hand to her heart and faking a swooning fit. Snape watched her in exasperation as she started to giggle. 

'Forgive me Snape. I'm making fun of myself as much as you if it's any consolation.'   
'I'm consoled.' 

Siana continued to giggle. 

'You know that's the thing! I used to joke around a lot, back in the tower, at home, Athena and I used to have this game. I'd transform into a fruit bat, and we'd hide in the rafters, whenever Mum and Camille came in...you should have seen their faces...of course, then there was this time Nathan and Mercury came in, looking to go stag hunting, and...' 

_No. No!_ Siana squeezed her eyes shut. _Stop talking about them! Stop it! You're going to destroy yourself like that. Where's your integrity? Your pride? Your strength? Shut up! _

'You were saying?' Snape interrupted her berating thoughts quietly and her eyes flew open.   
_He's right in front of me! Warm, he smells warm, must be that pepper and sandalwood scent. Look at his eyes. What's he thinking? He probably thinks I'm some basket case because I have no family. Nothing. God, no! Stop thinking about it! _  
'Nothing.' Siana's voice shook. 'Nothing. God do you have to stand so close?' She said angrily and moved away, intensely uncomfortable by the warmth that seemed to exude off them, or was it the both of them? 

Snape now had a tiny smile on his face.   
'No. I don't.' He said and Siana's eyes flew open. _God does he know that, did he see the way I reacted? No. He couldn't. He's not a sexual creature. Don't think about sex! Stop it! _  
Athena hooted, it was the hoot she reserved for amusement.   
'Shut up Athena, it's not funny.' Siana muttered and Snape's shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

_Great, I cry silently, he laughs silently. We're the silent emotive people. _

Siana followed once more as he led the way back to the library. Her face was flaming all the way back with the thought that he had suspected what she had just discovered._ That I find the great jackass mildly attractive. Dammit._

***

'What have we here?' Siana whispered later that night. She couldn't sleep, and had decided to go down to the library to research more on strange transfiguration ideas. The more strange they were, the more sense they seemed to make to her. However once in the library she was distracted by a lamp sitting not-so-innocently on one of the tables. 

_I swear that hadn't been there earlier._

And then she had seen them, the finger tips. She trained her ears and could hear gentle, slow breathing. _Someone's asleep in my library. _Her eyes narrowed and she crept forward quietly, her hand reaching out to pull away the invisibility cloak she could just make out underneath those fingertips. 

Strangely enough, she felt no fear. Either because she was tired of being frightened, or because there was no reason to feel it. 

Delicately she peeled the cloak back until she was holding it in her hands and saw a mess of black hair, skewed glasses and a tiny sparkle of saliva on his arm where his head lay. His lamp cast his features into relief, and Siana noticed then what he was reading. 

_Wizard debts? What would he care about those for?_

She cleared her throat loudly, and as he started to rouse she began to talk. 

'What are we researching at one o'clock in the morning that we can't research during the day, Mr. Potter?' Siana said sternly and Harry suddenly jerked awake, his skewed glasses now falling at an even more precarious angle. She unconsciously looked for his scar once more, couldn't see it and gave up quickly. 'Hmm? I'm waiting for a very decent answer.' 

'Professor...Professor Basilica. I, er, I was researching...'   
'When you stutter, your excuses don't seem as authentic you know.' She shook the invisibility cloak and Harry's eyes widened with fear. 'Especially when you've got one of those around you. Here.' She said, throwing it back to him.   
'You can see through invisibility cloaks?' He said in awe as he took it back and she laughed.   
'No! That would be the day. So tell me, what are you doing researching wizarding debts?' 

'Are you going to report me?'   
'Do I look like I'm marching to Filch?' Siana retorted and Harry smiled softly. 'Thanks Professor Basilica. I'm just, I had a thought tonight about something, and I needed to check it out. Sort of urgently.'   
'Is there anything wrong?' Siana said, sitting down at the table also.   
'No.' Harry said quickly and Siana's eyes narrowed. 

'Sure. That's what I say as well. Well I guess I'll have to just accept that and not press you for more information...but was it about Prongs?' Siana said and then her hand clapped over her mouth. _Damn! Talk about not pressing for information! _Harry's eyes had widened with shock. 

'No. Not my Dad. How'd you...how'd you know about that?'   
'I'm...you know too?' She said, slightly shocked. She didn't think many knew that James Potter was an animagus. Harry nodded. 'Okay. Tell me what you know about me, and I'll fill you in from there.' Siana said softly and Harry looked at the book he had been reading and then sighed. 

'Ron told me about your family. That both sides are sort of afraid of you. That your Dad and Dumbledore never really got along. There's rumours going around the school that you're a double animagus, but no one thinks that's true, except for Hermione...' 

'I'm a double animagus Harry. I knew your Dad a long time ago, by fluke that we met. He was chasing a werewolf into the Basilican forest, he seemed really concerned about it. I didn't know at the time that the werewolf was...was a person.' Siana said tactfully. 

'It's alright. I know Lupin was a werewolf.'   
'You probably know everything.' Siana said with a grin and Harry blushed very slightly. 'Hey I'm serious. Okay he was chasing Lupin, you're right. Lupin was chasing a very frightened barn owl and James didn't want him to get lost. They both were by the time I found them in the forest looking for a way out. I heard about their predicament - regarding Lupin's monthly changes, and when James quietly said to me he wanted to become an animagus to round Lupin up, I thought it was a good idea.' 

'I gave him some pointers. And next time I saw him, it was a year later. They were on holidays, supposed to be staying at Hogwarts together - but they'd skipped out for a night. They were adventurers you could say. They were back in my forest again, it's safer than the Forbidden Forest, and not that far away. That's when I found out your Dad had managed, and he'd managed a difficult animal too. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' Siana smiled in remembrance. 'I used to have a crush on Sirius, he was very chivalrous in a piratical kind of way. Strange now, considering how he turned out.' 

Harry looked like he wanted to say something. She smiled at him softly and patted his hand, which was still on the table. 'I would have done anything for your father, but we never had a chance to grow close. I was never allowed away from the Basilican Archives, and James never really found himself in a position to visit. He was a lovely person though, not many would chase a werewolf through for over half a day to ensure he remained safe. Can you keep a secret?' Siana said then, knowing that she finally wanted to share a piece of information she had never shared before. 

'I can keep quite a few Professor.' Harry said softly and Siana smiled.   
'We covered each other once. Your Dad was in trouble with Voldemort, I don't know why, and I was in trouble as well...that's another long story. We ended up camping out in the forest with Lily. I was ten years younger than your Dad at the time, mostly teenager. I was wasn't in school at the time thought because I was...' 

Siana suddenly broke off and a cold feeling, colder than the winter invaded her limbs. 

'What is it?' Said Harry in alarm and Siana's hand went to cover her mouth. 

'...it's nothing.' 

_I was expelled from Moreberries and I don't remember why!!! How can I not remember how or why I was expelled? What happened? God this doesn't have anything to do with Snape does it? I was so young at the time! _

'I'm sorry Harry. I'll continue, I just, I just realised something. Basically. Your father, Lily and I ended up camping out for three nights. It was then that James realised he had to go to Dumbledore for help. He didn't want to be running for the rest of his life. He was a brave, strong man Harry. You look a lot like him...' She said and then looked into a his green eyes. 

'But only Lily had eyes like those.'   
'Professor Basilica are you okay?' Harry said, half concerned, half intrigued by what he had told her. 'You're, you're as pale as ghost.' 

_Am I okay? I don't know. Am I? Why don't I remember? And doesn't that mean I've had more than two wands? I must have had a wand to have gone to school, and if my wand was snapped when I was expelled...why didn't Ollivander say anything then? Who's wand did I have? Dammit. Should I go to Dumbledore? Should I? What should I do? _

'I'll be fine Harry.'   
'I'm sorry about your family.' He said finally, awkwardly and Siana frowned._ He thinks this is because of my family? I guess I can see why. _  
'I'll be okay Harry. I'm a big girl now. You know if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me - even if I don't stay at Hogwarts forever. Anyway, wizarding debts, give me the low down.' 

'How do they get repaid?' 

'Well...it depends on the type of debt from memory. Dad used to be big on debts actually. He once went through a phase of saving Death Eater's lives just so he could have that debt, and call it. Why you owe someone?'   
Harry shook his head.   
'Someone owe you?' She said then, softly and he nodded. From his expression she felt concern surge through her. 'Someone not good?' Harry nodded again and Siana frowned. 

'Dear me. You saved someone's life?'   
'I resurrected him.' Harry whispered and Siana suddenly knew what he was talking about. More dread clamoured through her now.   
'Of course.' She murmured. 'Of course. You want to know if he owes you now.' 

'Well I don't know exactly. Because I didn't want to resurrect him, I had no choice. I'm trying to find out if you have to want to do it - in order for the debt to be real. But I can't find out anything on it. I don't know whether it's me who owes him, or the person who did the ritual, but that person owes me too.' Harry said and then suddenly his mouth snapped shut. 

'How many evil people you saved Harry?' Siana joked softly at the stunned look on his face. Though she was feeling the same way herself. 'No no don't go.' She said as he went to stand. 'Don't go, I won't tell anyone, I swear Harry, you have my word. I've never broken a promise to someone and I'm not about to do it now. If it helps, I swear on my life...I don't want to know who, I can understand there have probably been circumstances where wizards would end up being in your debt. It doesn't matter. What matters is, if Voldemort has a debt to you...can that debt be used to break him?' 

Harry nodded mutely and Siana shrugged.   
'I'm not the person to be asking. Now you want to become an animagus, I'll help you out with that. But you should be going to Dumbledore with this.'   
Harry sighed. 

'I only thought of it tonight. I'll go to him tomorrow though. I just, didn't want to wake him. He probably already knows, I remember last year...telling him about it, the resurrection, and when he heard about my blood being used to resurrect him, he looked almost - well, he looked triumphant. Maybe he realised then that Voldemort owes me now.' 

'Harry I'm not the person you should be discussing this with. You should brainstorm with your Headmaster. Not with me. I can't give you the answers you're looking for. Besides you look exhausted. Go back to your room, with your beautiful cloak...' Siana said, concerned. 

She'd been given enough food for thought to last her months. Evidently Harry felt the same way judging by the way he lifted himself up off the chair and wearily placed the cloak around his shoulders. 

'Harry. If you ever need anything, _anything_, and you don't know who to go to - you can always come to me. I would have done anything for your father, for any of the Potters. I mean it. It's a strange thing Basilican loyalty, it sticks down through the generations. Now, go to bed Mr. Potter. Remember to see Dumbledore in the morning.' 

Harry nodded, smiling as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

'Thanks Professor Basilica.' He said sincerely and then walked off, becoming invisible once more. Siana heard his footsteps fade away and then sighed, exhausted, collapsing at the table Harry had vacated. 

'Why can't I remember how I was expelled from Moreberries?' _Would Snape tell me? Or will I have to keep reading that damned book? He seems to think that the answers are in there. _

Siana groaned in the back of her throat, and didn't even realise that she was falling asleep in exactly the same place Harry had, on a plain and ordinary book about wizard debts. 


	8. The Truth in Trust

**Title: **The Fire Wand (8/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **Feedback if you can, I'd love you forever! And thanks to those who have been commenting thus far, you give me hope that I should continue this story.

Chapter 7; The Truth in Trust

_'I went to places where  
I can forget your name...  
I can't find anything  
Except a void inside  
Show me the places where...  
I can forget your name.'  
_VAST - I Don't Have Anything

Siana woke from her dreamless sleep, her thoughts immediately troubled. As her head slid across the desk, her thoughts became more troubled. 

_This isn't my bed. _She thought sleepily. Her eyes opened and she blinked whilst yawning. It was still too early for students, it seemed she had only dozed off for a few moments. _So go up and get dressed, and take this day as it comes. I have a feeling it's not going to be as good as some of your others. Not that a lot of them have been good recently. _

Half an hour later Siana was showered and dressed in one of her new black robes, her dark black cloak with the lilac trim sitting over it, her black hair had been scraped back into an unforgiving braid, which hurt her scalp if she moved her head too far forward. She was sitting behind the library counter, and in front of her sat the offending book. 

Siana opened up the book again and swallowed. There were horrors within these pages. It was hard to believe those horrors could ever be connected to her, or her family. It was hard to believe that her father had been so intertwined with them. _Curse Dad, he was never supposed to be an Auror anyway, he was only supposed to Archive! _

However work as an Auror had taken the edge off his temper - and all benefited from that. Siana had felt the relief those most, she had been attacked the most - and was considered useless and weak, and therefore an easy target. She had often been the focus of an argument, or a convenient outlet for her father's anger. It was true, she had sported bruises and cuts almost constantly from her father. Malfoy's insult had been so cutting because it was so true. 

The pages flickered, musty memories, before her eyes. 

'Am I allowed entry into _your _library yet?' A smooth voice sailed into her thoughts and Siana jumped, the book fell with a thump onto the table. She looked up slowly and saw Snape standing uncomfortably close. _Uncomfortably close? There's a whole bench between us! A whole freakin' bench! He's looking quite good today...oh crap...thanks brain, here we go again. _

'Oh. I haven't flustered you have I?' He said succinctly, showing no signs of remorse for deliberately unsettling her. Siana glowered. 'Anyone would think you do it on purpose. Trying to cement my fear of you huh?' 

'Why would I want you to fear me? You only need to be afraid of me if you've got something to hide.' 

_Oh I've got something to hide, but not what you're thinking anyway. Hah. Wonder what you'd say if I told you you're looking nice today. Yeah. Bet you wouldn't expect that. _

'So what brings you to _my_ library? Aside from the preliminary banter that always seems to draw us so very close.' She said breathily, batting her eyelashes at him. When Snape's expression didn't change she chuckled. 

'I keep wanting to say to you, that we've started off on the wrong foot. And then the more I think about it, the more I realise that we haven't really. This is pretty much the way it is. You're a Death Eater, and you know, _maybe _you aren't now. And I'm apparently capable of very awful things, and _maybe_ I've changed too. Either way, there's a whole issue of trust between us.' 

'I like to think of it more as a situation where I don't really give a damn how we get along, because I don't really care much about a Basilica. I'd just like to know if I'm allowed to use the library again. Or do you have to consult your handbook?' His words were well formed, caressing her ears. But meaning behind them, the hurt intended, made her chest clench. 

'No. I don't. Go ahead.' She said shortly and turned away to grab the logbook. As she scratched in his name and the time that he'd entered, he walked smoothly away, his robes fluttering behind him. 

_Damn him. Is he just like that because he's defensive? That's not fair, I'm defensive too! No wonder we don't get along. But who would want to lower their defences to someone like him? Yeah that's what I think, no one. And now I -_

The logbook fell out of her hands. 

A sharp pain pierced the back of her head and she gasped hoarsely, squinting against the sudden stars that had exploded in front of her eyes. _What the hell? _She turned dizzily, disoriented, aware of a dim sound of screaming...and as she opened her eyes she saw Uncle Frederick standing in front of her, a sick grin plastered onto his intoxicating face. 

_No. You're dead. _

It was then that she vaguely realised the screaming wasn't screaming at all, but hysterical laughter. _Laughter? Fuck me, that's a boggart! _She screwed her face up with anger and denial. _Out of all the people I have to see! It's not even Macnair. _The stars continued to twinkle around her eyes as she pulled her wand out, and flared briefly as she concentrated her imagination and shouted; 

_'Riddikulus!' _

There was a boom. A loud boom. It reverberated through the library and several of the books fell off their shelves. Crackling energy spun through the air like electricity and Siana was thrown backwards by the force of her own spell. 

The base of her spine crunched into the bench and she cried out as she lost the feeling in her legs. _Stupid nerve damage. _Already she was starting to stand, trying to clear her mind, force herself to think logically. And then she heard it, the running footsteps. Someone was running away from her. 

'_Hey! HEY!' _She shouted angrily, pulling herself upright in time to see a full grown figure sprinting away. Her hand went to the back of her head and she realised it was bleeding again, in fact judging from the way her head felt, some of the hair had been pulled so violently out of its braid, that was the reason it was bleeding. _Wouldn't surprise me, Uncle Derrick always did have a thing for pulling my hair. _

The area of the library around her was damaged. Small curls of smoke rose from some parts and books lay open, some ripped apart. Her breathing sounded harshly in the silence, and it was in that silence that she felt someone looking at her. She turned fearfully, angrily, ready to cast another spell, and saw Snape pointing a wand in the direction of the library entrance, but looking at her. 

'Are you alright?' He asked curtly, not looking at her, but sensing that she had turned to look at him. Siana made a noise of assent in the back of her throat. 'Then come along, the perpetrator might not be that far away.' 

They both moved forwards, Siana shakily, ignoring the way blood trickled down the back of her neck. 

Suddenly a wand tip poked out of the entrance they were moving towards and voice shouted; '_ Crucio!_' 

The jet of light streaked forwards and both Snape and Siana had to leap in opposite directions to dodge it. Both of them hit the floor gasping and Siana heard Snape's voice bark something sharply in the direction of the offending wand. 

There was the sound of a blast of light hitting the wall, the sound of stone chips hitting the floor. The Cruciatus curse was announced again from the attacker and Snape suddenly grunted. 

Siana looked up from her hiding place and waved her wand in panic. 

_'Finite incantatem!' _She cried, and Snape immediately went limp, the curse no longer shooting up and down his body. He was lying on the ground, and it was evident, from his expression - that the curse had been quite a strong one. _No one but a Death Eater is able to curse like that. What the hell is going on? Macnair's been taken into custody! Who else could get here? _

_'Show yourself! Or face the consequences!' _Siana shouted furiously and heard the sound of running footsteps. 

'Oh no you don't.' Siana muttered under her breath and was off in an instant, the wand held out in front of her. 

'Siana _no!_' Snape shouted, and she heard him struggle to rise off the littered floor behind her. _Wait? You've got no chance at all Mister. Like I'm going to let someone go for something like that. _She sprinted as fast as she possibly could, ignoring the jolting pains rushing through her, telling herself that it probably wasn't half as bad as what Snape was feeling. Blood trickled like warm water down the back of her neck. 

She raced up some stairs blindly, hearing the footsteps closer now, and rounded a corner when the sound of the other persons running stopped. Siana froze herself, her heart was hammering in her chest. 

'I mean it. Show yourself.' She snarled angrily. _I am so sick of running! Either towards or away from people! Dammit. _

There was the sound of laughter, quiet laughter, manic laughter. The voice was so familiar that Siana's throat went suddenly stone dry. Her hand clenched spasmodically around her wand, and fear fluttered through her. _It can't be, it can't be...but I didn't see him get killed, but it can't be him. I saw his body. I saw it. It can't be him. _

'Siana. Dear. I just wanted to say hello.' Said a man quietly. 'We're trying awfully hard to get you at the moment sweetheart. The least you can do is comply.' 

'Uncle, _Frederick?_' Siana gasped as she saw him poke his head out from behind a corner. He also had his wand out, and she knew that he'd have her cursed before she could even mutter the words. Behind her, she heard Snape running up, panting. 

_He looks younger, different. Angrier, more insane than usual if that's possible. _

'Did you help him? Did you help Macnair kill us all? Doesn't the name mean anything to you?' 

'Aren't you concerned for me? I'm on the same side as you Siana.' 

'You just tried to Cruciatus curse us!' Siana shrieked angrily. Memories were flashing past her eyes like cold lightning, making her feel more nauseous with each reminder of just how torturous Frederick had made her childhood. 

'Okay. No point in lying. I've been looking for you for a while, staged my own death y'see. It's been good, hard trying to get to you. Anyway, I should probably go. Probably best considering the way you're both looking at me. Siana go check on that damned owl for me. She wouldn't tell me where you were, I had to ask most _most_ politely.' 

'No.' Siana mouthed, her throat suddenly so dry she couldn't get any sound of her throat. _'What did you do._' Her whisper was so dry that she was almost choking on her own words. 

_'Stupefy!_' Shouted Snape behind her, and Frederick fell the ground, a look of shock on his face. 

Siana didn't even wait, she turned around and sprinted back towards the library, up towards her room. _Athena, what's he done to you? Athena. Oh Gods._ She heard Snape yell for her to wait behind her, but couldn't bring herself to stop moving. She had to find out. _I have to know, I have to know, nothing could happen to Athena, surely, she's too smart. She's gotten away from Frederick so many times. So many times. No no, this can't be happening. This isn't happening! _

Up the stone stairs, so fast that she almost tripped up them. 

And then through the trapdoor so violently that it bounced off the polished floors. Siana retched as the smell of blood assailed her nostrils. 

_'Athena!'_ Siana shouted, panicked, and could see only a few scattered feathers, a few drips of blood. Ornaments, candle holders, books had been scattered off the shelves, the table. A crystal decanter of water lay shattered in front of the window sill, reflecting the still morning light. 'Athena! Where are you girl? Where are you. Come on girl talk to me. Come on Athena, come on talk to me.' Siana said brokenly, trying to be brave. Trying so hard. 

She moved quietly into her bedroom, her breaths shallow, fear filled. There was more blood here, speckled onto her bed, the floors, the ceiling, the window pane that had been shattered. _Shattered, I'd heard nothing._

And then what Siana saw stunned her enough to make her drop her wand. 

_'Oh please no.' _Siana breathed as she saw the outstretched wing from inside the bathroom. The rest of the form hidden by the door. Siana sped forwards, her wand forgotten, everything forgotten except for the anticipated grief of knowing she'd probably just lost the last living thing in the world that mattered to her, that loved her as much as she had loved it. 

Siana was crumpling to the ground even as she saw the irreparable damage. The feathers all over the bathroom, the blood, the pock marks of missed curses. _No. No. This isn't happening. Not now. Not Athena, my smart Athena. _Her hand shook violently as she reached out to move a limp wing back from the owl's regal face. 

Blank eyes stared up into space, the beak was stretched open into a silent hoot, blood still poured from a wound in its sternum. 

A sob escaped her throat before she even realised that tears were streaming down her face. And blindly, angrily she fought to quell the grief that even now threatened to overwhelm all of her senses. The grief that threatened to drown out the smell of blood, wash away the sight of death, destroy the taste of unending bitterness. 

When she felt the hand on her shoulder, consoling, firm, her whole world threatened to fall apart. But she held on, _somehow,_ the hard years of her life had taught her how to hold on when it all threatened to fall apart. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, to concentrate She wiped the tears away from her face with stiff arms and stood shakily. She noticed with some surprise that the hand, his hand, had stayed on her shoulder. 

'You can't stay here now. If it wasn't safe before, then it's a death trap now.' Snape said softly, his voice rumbling through her, clearing the fog in her mind. 

'I can't believe he killed Athena.' 

'Can't you?' Snape said so quietly now, that Siana's ears seemed to turn backwards to listen to him. 

'Well no. Athena, she was so _smart._ He'd hated her for so long but never tried to kill her. By Artemis it looked like she fought something cruel.' Siana said, slipping back into her casual way of speaking. The casual speech that he father had always hit her for. Siana winced as an image of Athena blindly looking to escape, bleeding and terrified, forced its way into her head. Anxiously she cast around for something else to talk about. 

'Are you okay?' She enquired. 

'I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been attacked with the Cruciatus curse.' 

'No. I guess not.' 

'Come on, we need to get you up to Dumbledore now. He'll best decide what to do with this whole situation.' 

Siana nodded painfully, and found herself being escorted out of her blood spattered quarters which now, would always hold the memory of Athena, her last surviving family member, who had loved her without question. 


	9. Safety in Seclusion

**Title: **The Fire Wand (9/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **This particular chapter is dedicated to my Mistletoe (aka Missy) who was both familiar, and shining white bird of cheerful dignity when all else seemed lost. No other could compare. 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 9; Safety in Seclusion**

_'Never known, I could feel like this.   
Like I've never seen the sky before.' _  
Moulin Rouge - Come What May. 

Where am I? 

_~ You know where you are. You're not at home at least, that's one thing. You know where you are. Are you feeling safe Siana? Are you? In the last place you'd ever thought you'd be. ~_

_What happened? _

_~ Don't you remember? You've lost everything. ~_

_Except for my knack of melodrama of course. Except for my knack of making the worst of every situation. _

_~ Except for that. Don't think you could ever lose that. It's been bred into you, almost selectively one could argue. Your Mum saw the worst in everything, and your Dad? Do we even need to go there? ~_

_I'm alone? _

_~ Yes I rather think that's what this is. Of course, if you wake up, it might not be so bad. But you never know, waking up is painful, and none of us like to wake up to pain. You have things to think about Siana, lots of things, things to organise, things that must be dealt with. It's not over you know, not by a long shot. ~_

_I'm frightened. _

_~ It's all new. If it's any comfort Siana, and I can imagine it probably isn't a comfort, we're both scared you and I. _~

_But you're me. _

_~ Yes. That's why I can imagine it wouldn't comfort you. ~_

Her eyes flew open. 

They were crystalline violet, clear and reflecting the dim candle-light that gave her face an eerie ivory glow. Her skin, so pale against the green sheets, seemed unearthly. Her hair, which was so used to being tied back now flared unruly black behind her sore and aching head, it was oily, greasy from lack of care. 

It had been two days. Not long at all, since she had seen Athena massacred in the bathroom. Two days since she had fallen into shock, and Dumbledore had announced that for the time being it was safer that she was shifted into the dungeons, where there were more secrets and passwords than anyone was aware. Into the secret chambers she went, constructed with protection in mind, and only one other voluntarily went with her - because it seemed that he needed the protection as much as she. 

Severus Snape however, was still free to come and go, as he had to teach his classes. He had adamantly argued with Dumbledore about Siana's safety with Harry Potter and his Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't until Dumbledore stated rather calmly that Harry couldn't get anywhere once Dumbledore was through with a particular section of the school that Snape seemed to settle. Though he had once, briefly, pointed out that Harry Potter got his name into the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore had said nothing then, Snape had tactfully backed down. 

Apart from that particular argument Siana rarely heard from him. Her hours seemed to be filled with sleep and nightmares. When she was awake she drifted aimlessly, wandering to the bathroom and out again, wandering to the adjoining reading room and leaving again. She wished she'd had the book Snape had given her, she wished she could see the outside world again. 

Now and then she changed into a fruit bat for the hell of it and hung upside down from the rafters, seeing everything from a different perspective. 

Another time she transfigured everything into the room, with her new wand, into flowers and trees. It had been exhausting, but worth it, and she had sat - teary eyed - in the parody of what only a few weeks before, she had been able to access. 

Things were up in the air. She had no idea what was going on, and she had no idea if she wanted to know. She could surmise that she was in great danger, but otherwise she didn't know _why_ her Uncle was still alive, when she had seen his body. In her mind, she was drifting between denial and terror. He was one of the few people she feared so much it sickened her. 

She had thrown up everything her stomach attempted to digest every time she thought of him. Her thoughts felt as massacred as Athena had been. 

Two days. _Two days_. It hadn't been long. Siana was aching with imprisonment already. 

'You're awake. I want you to drink this.' Said a clipped voice from her side and Siana gasped and jolted upright, green sheets falling from her body - which remained covered by a thin, black robe. Her pupils flared and then contracted, her eyes stopped reflecting dim candlelight and now reflected Snape's face. _Snape's face. God, what's he doing here? I thought he couldn't stand me, he's hardly ever here. But I suppose...all those classes. He looks, really out of it. Tired. _

'Drink what?' Siana said defensively and Snape looked pointedly down at a fragrant, steaming chalice which seemed to have a dull grey liquid in it. She grimaced. 'That looks like liquefied soot.' Her voice was tinged with disgust and she shook the sensation out of her body. 'I'm sorry.' 

'Whatever for?' Snape said as he handed her the chalice. She eyed the potion thoughtfully before looking at him. 

'For this. I know you aren't really candid with what you think, but I am. It's the way I am I guess...and I'd just like to apologise. Why are you giving me this? I'm sleeping okay.' 

'You're sleeping too much. And you've been having nightmares.' Snape said after a long silent. He paused and looked away as Siana looked at him accusingly. 

'You've been watching me.' 

'Oh it's been enthralling too...' He said gravely though Siana swore that there was a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes. Siana sighed, the hint of a smile returned to her face. 

'I'll bet. I know that all facets of me are enthralling, especially when I sleep. You must have thought you were watching the best theatre show ever.' 

'Are you going to drink that?' He said pointedly and Siana blushed. She impatiently pushed her hair away from her face and sniffed the potion. _It smells like liquefied soot. _

'What's going to happen from here?' She asked and Snape, apparently convinced she wasn't going to talk any time soon, settled back into his chair. 'Dumbledore isn't entirely sure. I have some bad news Siana, your Uncle escaped a few hours ago.' 

_'What?' _Said Siana, automatically looking around the room, scared out of her wits. _He's escaped? He's going to kill me! _Snape cleared his throat and Siana licked her lips. 

'It's alright for you. You've never met him.' 

'No. I met his curse.' Snape said blandly and Siana gasped.   
'Oh right. Sorry. But I mean...'   
'I know. Anyway, this has thrown the Ministry into further disarray. Mayor Fudge doesn't want to listen to Dumbledore - he's maintaining that Frederick Basilica is trustworthy. We'll have little support from them. Voldemort is getting more desperate to get his hands on you it seems. He's been scouting out Dumbledore's haunts outside of Hogwarts - he's convinced you're not here. But that's probably because no one's heard anything from you in two days.' 

'He'll find out.' Siana said and Snape nodded. 

'I don't doubt that. Dumbledore is proposing that we go to a place that only I know about. No one's ever used it for asylum before. But it would mean leaving Hogwarts...' 

'Leave Hogwarts? I have a better chance of survival here than anywhere else. I still think I should just go to Voldemort.' Siana admitted painfully, her throat going dry at the very idea. Despair however was a potent force within her, driving her to desperate acts and thoughts. 'Maybe if I do all of this would stop.' 

'Maybe it would, but maybe you'd just be giving him something to make him stronger and more powerful. You're highly depressive at the moment. Can you please drink that? Its potency is already starting to wear off.' Snape snapped and Siana gulped it down quickly, not wanting to arouse anymore of his wrath. 

She choked as it burned down her throat, and then suddenly her stomach felt like it was turning, and then she blanched white as the turning shifted to a rumbling feeling. 

_'Oh.' _She cried out, and the chalice fell out of her hands. Snape was there in a second, hand to her forehead. 

'Damn.' He whispered, and then placed both hands on the side of her head, forefingers pressing gently into her temples. He frowned and then moved away, a mild, almost indistinguishable look of relief on his face. 'You'll be alright. It just needs a minute to settle. To spread out of your stomach.' He said clinically and Snape was right. After about thirty seconds the strange feeling had already started to spread out. 

'I'm not used to potions. Not really.' She admitted shakily, clearing her throat. She was already starting to feel more awake. 

'I'm not used to finding this room looking like a garden.' 

'You mean you saw...how?' 

'You forgot to change it back. I didn't know how either, Transfiguration was never my major, I had to wait for the blasted things to fade back into their original shapes. Some gift you've got, bored were you?' 

'You have no damned idea.' Siana said as she threw the sheets off her and got up. She was already feeling the rejuvenating effects of the potion. 'I need to get out of here. Just for a few hours. Just for ten minutes. I just need fresh air. You could get me out, couldn't you?'   
'Do I look like the type who would give you something just because you asked for it?' Snape said darkly and Siana scowled.   
'What was that for then?' She said pointing at the chalice. Snape shrugged. 

'You were being noisy, and I was trying to concentrate. You forget that I have to spend a lot of my time here too.'   
'You poor thing.' Siana said scathingly. 'It must be really really hard, only being able to go up whenever you have a class, and actually see the blasted sky.'   
'Then agree to come with me to Sibilant Stow.' Snape argued and Siana turned on him. 

'Even if I say yes. Why the hell do you care? What's in it for you?'   
'For your information, something of which you've probably already gathered...Albus Dumbledore has informed me that my life is in as much danger as your own. I have no idea why.'   
'That's great. Get me _out _of here!' Siana shrieked and Snape's eyes narrowed. 

'You're a rash, insolent, petulant and mostly ungrateful child. I don't imagine any amount of discipline kept you in line.' He snarled and Siana huffed. 

'No! You know why? Because I stand up for myself, because no one else gives a damn about me so why shouldn't I? Huh? Don't you understand why I'm like this?! Don't you understand anything? Or are you so bloody _heartless_ that you couldn't possibly conceive that I've lost everything! I have to stand up for myself now!' Siana's breathing was laboured, her eyes sparkled, glittered unhealthily. Snape raised his hand for a second, a strange expression flashing in his eyes. 

'Come here.'   
'Why, you're going to hit me?'   
Snape's lip curled in revulsion.   
'Come_ here_.' He pressed and Siana, on the verge of sparking into flame, stalked angrily towards him. She stopped, half a metre away, and rolled her eyes in exasperation as Snape touched her forehead again. 

'I know. You want to blame my irrationality on the potion! Well get used to it buster this is me!'   
'Charmed.'   
'Bite me.' Siana growled and Snape's eyes widened slightly and then it was Siana's turn to feel shock at the smile she saw forming on his face as he turned abruptly away. However when he turned back, the smile was gone, his usual unimpressionable self back. 

'If no one cared, then why would Dumbledore be so concerned about saving your life?' 

_True_. Siana thought. _And why would you give me a potion that hasn't killed me yet? Why would you care? Why do you care Snape? What's in it for you_?   
'Dumbledore just doesn't want Voldemort coming back to power, it has nothing to do with me.'   
'This is ridiculous.' Snape suddenly barked. 'You're a two year old with a semi-expansive vocabulary, who is in desperate need of some form of connection with the _real_ world around you.'   
'And you're a three year old with the dress sense of a vulture! You great bully!' She retorted lamely and blushed. 

_At any rate, you bring out the worst in me. _

Siana suddenly looked towards the door at the sound of singing, it was eerie singing, unlike anything she'd ever heard before. She wasn't frightened, merely curious, and moved towards the door intrigued. A hand against her chest barred her way, and she looked sideways to see Snape looking cautiously down at her. 'It could be a trick.' He whispered and she nodded mutely. 

The sound of footsteps, light and rhythmic stopped at the door. The sound of singing did not stop, merely continued, ebullient. 

'The password is_ incolumitas, _Severus. Please open the door.' Came Dumbledore's rumbling voice, and Snape went to the door quickly, unlocking it and showing the wizened man inside. Fawkes was trilling on his shoulder, a beautiful song that changed Siana's curiosity to wonder, her wonder to awe, and finally her awe to a sense of astounding beauty. 

Fawkes finished piping and looked at her seriously and then at Dumbledore. There was a flashing of red wings and Siana found the breathtaking bird now perched upon her shoulder. He was a lot lighter than she thought he would be. 'He's been mourning Athena. You'll have to forgive his behaviour. He's a bit out of sorts.' Dumbledore said with a sad smile and Siana looked at Fawkes sympathetically. _It's nice to know that someone else feels the wrenching pain that I do. Athena deserves more than a mortal grieving for her anyway...she was a special bird. _

'It sucks doesn't it Fawkes?' 

Fawkes merely started to preen one of his wings in reply and she smiled wryly. _Once a bird, always a bird. Even if you are immortal. _

'We've agreed, somewhat barely, to go to Sibilant Stow.' Snape interjected and Dumbledore's face turned grave. He nodded once and then stared for a moment at a corner in the dank room. 

'You'll be residing together. The only people likely to be able to break through the barriers around Sibilant is myself, and yourself - Severus. I trust you remember the procedure?' 

'Yes.' 

'Good. I'll accompany you both by means of Apparition this evening. Siana will you want the things you purchased moved there?' 

'How. How long will I be staying there?' Siana whispered and Dumbledore looked at Snape once. His eyes were piercing and blue when they turned back to her. 

'As long as it takes. There's a few of us working as hard as possible to discover exactly _why_ you're wanted _now_. We've discovered nothing so far to give us any answers.' 

'And...did, Harry end up speaking to you?' Siana asked and Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. She thought she could see a small and sad smile behind his beard. Snape opened his mouth to say something and then turned instead and pretended he was intensely interested in something else.   
'Yes. He came to me. I take it you were the Professor he told me he was talking to?' 

'We had an interesting discussion.'   
Snape snorted in the background and Dumbledore's lip quirked then. Fawkes butted his head against Siana's ear, in the same way Athena used to. For a moment Siana almost reached around to hug her owl in response. She checked herself when she realised that Fawkes was not an owl, and probably wouldn't appreciate any sort of unsolicited physical contact. Especially from a mere mortal. 

'Severus I trust there will be potion ingredients you'll be bringing with you? And potions?'   
'I'll not leave some of the contents of my private stores here to be ravaged by _certain_ students.' Snape said angrily and then stared at Dumbledore squarely. 'I trust you want me to take the majors with me? You won't be needing them here?' 

'I have no call for them without you to administer them Severus. I doubt that your stay in the Stow will be very long. We have the best of the best working on a solution.' 

Snape looked as though he wanted to ask why _he_ wasn't being included on the team - but Siana knew that if Snape was in as much danger as she, it probably wouldn't be safe for him to know too much. After all, it was a dangerous world once captured, and the less Snape knew about the situation he and his peers were in, the better for him and those around him. Snape was already turning away, he walked off into another room silently. 

_Stone silent. You'd never know he was around. Bastard. I can only do that when I'm a fox. _

Dumbledore was looking at Siana closely.   
'I'll trust you'll remain civil towards one another?'   
'We're managing civil Sir.' Siana said with a smile and sighed. 'I'm exhausted. I mean, his potion helped...' she amended, not wanting to complain.   
'It has been an exhausting ordeal. You're a Basilica however, and with your headstrong tendencies comes an innate strength which your family, before your father, was famous for. I remember a time when a Basilica was known for stubbornness, strength and stoic and unwavering values.' 

'I've been known to waver.' 

'As have I.' Dumbledore acknowledged with a gently and understand smile. He looked towards the metal doorway through which Snape had just exited. 'Look after him, Siana. He is often too sacrificial for his own good, which in the past has benefited us, but now could be detrimental to a greater cause.' 

'I understand. Sort of. Anyway, I'll start packing shall I? Snape will probably come with you?' 

'Yes. I don't know how else I'm going to pack my potions.' Snape said from just behind her and she jumped about a mile in the air, her hair flaring. 

'Can you _not _do that?' 

'Sorry. You'll probably want to get dressed too in the meantime.' Snape said softly and Siana glared after him. 

Fawkes trilled cheerfully before fluttering off behind Dumbledore and Snape, like a hovering golden lamp. 


	10. Sibilant Stow

**Title: **The Fire Wand (10/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for possible offensive content (hypnotism and extraordinarily mild romance)

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **First dedication goes to Rugi, for consistently writing reviews at FF.net. Another dedication (I know I know), this chapter is given wholeheartedly to Ralun, who understands the trauma of nightmares, due to the many that he's had himself. 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 10; Sibilant Stow**

_'I can't sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everything's alright  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights..' _  
Travis - Why Does it Always Rain on Me? 

Dumbledore had just left, and Siana sat now in the stone kitchen, drinking a steaming cup of tea. It warmed her throat, and the steam heated her face which was cool in the crisp night. It was a small soothing thing, when there was little comfort to be had. Her thoughts were racing, and the unfamiliarity of her surroundings was disconcerting. 

_At least I can see the sky. What else is there but the sky? At least Snape has been civil, maybe even more than civil. Maybe he's falling into the category of nice. Ugh. Weird. Maybe I'm just starting to like him more because I haven't been able to share company with anyone else. Ugh. Weird. At least I can see the sky. _

Sibilant Stow was a two storey granite building with high ceilings and thin, mullioned windows with an assortment of green snakes imprinted into the glass. It was well designed, and the walls, thick with stone seemed impenetrable, they were almost soundproof. The floors were tiled with slate like the roof above their heads, and were in some sections stained with what looked horribly like blood. Despite the sound architecture and the sinuous beauty - Sibilant Stow was still haunting. 

A series of complicated joint magical passwords opened an invisible shield at least ten minutes away from the building. Dumbledore and Snape had moved through it effortlessly - and it was evident that both had high skill in the use of magic. Siana had never seen such a cloaking charm before in her life, it would fool the highest trained wizard or witch, and could not be deactivated by a simple destructive spell. 

_Wonder what Snape is doing now? Probably practising scowling. God knows he's so good at it. By Artemis, if I was that good at scowling I'd change my career and become a Death Eater. _Siana cringed at her thoughts and shook her head slowly as she stared at the rich colour of her tea. _I should really go easy, we're going to be living together now. Even if only for a short while. Besides...he's been...well, more than civil. _

She placed her half finished tea on the table top and walked casually over to the window, staring through the body of a deep green snake to the twisted trees outside. _Home sweet home. _She half expected to see Athena fly like a cream beacon from between those dark trees and she winced. 

_Never again. Athena's gone Siana, there's no blaze of cream coming from there to greet you anymore. _

She looked up at the dreary, cloudy sky which hid a lot of the stars and felt depression seep into her. As the fireplaces burned and heated up the Stow, Siana alternately started to chill with the fear of what lay before her. She hadn't had much of a chance to really think about what it meant, for Uncle Frederick to still be alive, for him to show up stating that the Death Eaters wanted her. 

_Which means he must be a Death Eater. How awful. God, more than awful. Dad couldn't have known, he was an Auror after all. How awful for Dad, I almost feel sorry for him. And Uncle Frederick, how is he still alive? How did he escape? What will happen if he comes here? He never went easy on the curses. He'd love to see me under Dad's Imperius curse again. I've nearly shaken off the effects of it, hah! Like I'll ever clean a mansion again! Eat your heart out Dad, it's been less than a fortnight and I'm shaking you off. _

Her hand flew up to her mouth as she stifled a yawn. 

'Are you tired?' Said a cold voice somewhere behind her and she jumped. She did not turn around however, she was getting very used to Snape's un-announced appearances. Slowly, with as much dignity as she could muster, she faced him. 

'Are you?' She said softly and noticed that he looked it. Even as his face still showed an intensity she rarely saw in people anymore, it also showed a tiredness that was consuming. _He looks like he sleeps about as well as I do. _

'As much as I always am at this time of night. I've checked upstairs, there are two rooms. They connect through one door. I've given you the one closest to the bathroom, and I myself will sleep in the one closest to the hall in case anything goes amiss.' 

'It won't though will it? No one's broken into Sibilant Stow before?' 

'No. No one has before.' Snape acknowledged, Siana wondered if she imagined the tiniest smug look in his eye. 

'You made this place what it is didn't you? You protected it?' Siana said thoughtfully and Snape nodded once as he went over to the table and looked at the tea in her cup. He picked it up, sniffed it, and then set it down near the sink. Siana watched him, not feeling offended that he was cleaning up after her - _I wasn't intending on drinking the rest of that anyway_ - or that he was being polite. _I wonder if it's a chore for him too. _

'Have you ever had a familiar?' Siana said suddenly, thinking about Athena. Snape moved over to the window she had been staring out of and looked up at the clouds also. 

'A cat once, a long time ago now. Coal, though I'd often call her Soot. Beautiful thing, with black fur and brilliant green eyes. Not a Kneazle or anything, just a simple black cat, with a horrendous attitude. She was never my own though we certainly were close. I don't usually make a habit of getting close to animals, a lot of their bodily parts are required in my potions after all. It does not do to befriend that which you intend on slaughtering later.' 

'No wonder you aren't a Death Eater anymore.' 

Snape turned to her then, his eyes catching the light strangely, reflecting it. He looked grim but searching. Siana found his expression - like so many of them - hard to define. _He is indefinable. You'd never know what was going on inside that mind of his. Ever. _

'So you've discerned that I'm not a Death Eater?' 

'Maybe I trust you. Wouldn't that be a miracle?' Siana said lightly, sidestepping the direct question and turning her back on him, forcing another yawn. 'I really am tired at any rate. I'm going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning!' She called brightly and walked quickly up the large stairs, not turning back to see if he was still watching. 

Siana knew after she had said it, that she did trust him. He had carefully and subtly checked her welfare for days now, during the incident with Athena he had offered comfort in the form of detachment. He had Stunned Uncle Frederick, he really was like a protective sentinel. She was frightened of her Uncle, but not of Snape. The threats he had issued her with seemed useless now, almost like a formality. 

Her mind drifted back and paused at what Dumbledore had said, about protecting him. _He doesn't seem to need it. He's not a victim. He's a strong person. I guess. As strong as any embittered person could be. God I am tired, hey wow. _

She had reached Snape's room, and saw the sheets and doona neatly made up - black pillows at the head of the bed, and a wooden board at the foot. The room was sparsely and tastefully furnished with mostly stone and crude wooden furniture. Next to his bed was simple wooden cabinet with a small black box on top of it. Siana was tempted to find out if that was where he kept his personal potions, but decided she probably shouldn't nose around. 

So instead she moved through the heavy wooden door into her room. Her own room was similar to Snape's the only difference being the sheets were a dark grey, not black. Her bags and equipment lay at the foot of her bed, they had been transported there by Snape or Dumbledore. _That was nice of them. Considering I'll be trapped here, at least I can see the outside sky. _

She took a look at the adjoining bathroom and smiled softly. _That really was nice of him. I think I'm going to have a shower. I hope the water's hot, my spells involving temperature are really crap, I'd hate to have to ask Snape to warm it up for me..._

Siana rummaged through her things and started making preparations for her much needed shower. 

***

_She could hear her heart beating, but that was all. It beat all around her, and echoed off walls she couldn't see. She was paralysed with shock, and the horror associated with knowing what was coming next, and waiting for it. _

_He'd start to hum softly, very quietly. A tuneless hum with a disjointed rhythm that plucked at her nerves and ate away at her senses. The tune would move around her, accompanied by the sound of soft and seemingly harmless footsteps. And then another hum would start, only this one had a tune, a jaunty tune that spoke of happy days and cheerful adventures. _

_That tune, combined with the tuneless hum, made Siana shake uncontrollably._ They're both here. What are they doing here? _She thought anxiously. _I thought it was only Dad. I swore it would only be Dad. _However the cheerful hum belonged to Frederick, who as per usual, was around for the thrill. Nothing excited him more than watching someone be overpowered. _

_'Dad. Can't you just do this alone? You don't need him here. He doesn't help.'_

_'Shut up.' Came a harsh voice. It was impersonal and angry, angry that she - a Basilican girl - had dared to speak. Frederick's cheerful tune hadn't faltered, if anything, it became more cheerful. _

_'Dad! I'll tell Mum this time, you know how much she-' _

_And then she was grunting as something was swung hard into the side of her head. _A fist._ If it wasn't for the fact she couldn't see, she would have sworn that there were stars in front of her head. _

_'First wave.' Her Dad announced clinically and Siana stifled a whimper. _I'm stronger than you, I've put up with it for this long, I can put up with you forever if I have to. 

'Imperio!' _He commanded and Siana, headstrong and wilful, felt her mind become cloaked in the blissful sensation that had assailed her body so many times she became disoriented with it. Her thoughts fought to freedom, fought the blissful feeling, they didn't want to be controlled. For she knew, with the little seed of dread inside of her, that being controlled defeated her. Despite the bliss, it was a still a terrible thing. _

_She broke free with a gasp and her Dad grunted, there was a scratch of quill on parchment, the whistle of Frederick's tune. _

_'Second wave.' _

_'Dad no!' Siana shouted as he cursed her again, and once more the feeling of bliss flooded her. Used enough times...she would become exhausted, and succumb. Only now he was past the Imperio curse, and just used it for the next stage. _

_The next stage came in the form of a cup pressed against her lips. The cup she tried to fight but couldn't, because at that moment Frederick would curse her again and the blissful feeling swamped all her other thoughts. The fluid in that cup would inexorably crawl down her throat, and Siana, too controlled to even voluntarily swallow, would wait for it to reach her stomach. _

_There it spread, infusing her with an odd lassitude, invading everything. It was so intrusive that some small part of Siana started to scream with fright. Before the second time the potion was administered...she always screamed. Screamed loud and long. _

_She couldn't seem to stop screaming. _

'No!' She cried out sharply as she jerked awake, cold sweat drying on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she hoarsely whined at the shape of someone dark standing over her in a dark room. 'No please no!' _Dad no! _She thought anxiously and scrambled backwards. 

'You're having one of your infamous nightmares again.' The voice cut into her jumbled thoughts and she hung onto it. 

'...Snape?' She said jerkily and then winced as one of the torches in the wall bracket flared. The light cut into her eyes just as his voice had cut into her thoughts. 'I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to.' Siana said anxiously, her fists clenching the sheet in her tense state. She could still feel sweat running down her back, it had matted her nightgown to her shoulder blades. 

'What was it about?' He said softly, coming over to the edge of the bed and just watching her thoughtfully. She noticed that he was still dressed and felt some relief that she hadn't woken him. His face seemed to flicker in the candle light and he looked stern and _concerned? _Siana frowned. 

'Dad.' She said simply and Snape's right eye twitched. He looked away for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then looked at her again. 

'Your Dad, your father...made you scream like that?' He said doubtfully and Siana blushed. 

'Oh dear. I was screaming? It's not usually that bad. I guess because I've been more frightened than usual...' 

'You've avoided my question.' Snape said and he sat down on her bed, making her body move a centimetre towards his own lithe form. He was looking at her, his gaze was uncompromising. _He always wants things to be his way. _

'Yes. He did. Okay?' 

There was silence as Snape just looked at her like he was testing her. Siana was starting to feel sleepy again, sleepy and clammy. 

'What did he do? Take away your star spangled pony?' Snape finally said and Siana, without thinking, raised her hand. She had no idea what she was doing, she only knew that she wanted to inflict damage. However he caught her arm as it was above her head, with reflexes impossibly fast. He held her still with a strong and sinewy grip, as she tried to move her hand away. It was useless. 

'Is that a no? Or is that outrage that I've guessed?' 

'Get _out. _Every time I think you're halfway decent you go and say something hateful. What do you want?' 

'What did he do?' 

_'Nothing!' _Siana shrieked, not wanting to reveal anything to him in such a vulnerable position. 

'I might be out of line, but _no one_ has nightmares like that for no reason.' 

_'Like I'm going to tell you! _It's my first night in a strange place and already you're acting like a menace! I don't want to hate you Snape but you're not making it easy for me to feel otherwise!' She shouted and Snape abruptly let her go. 'You don't need to know what he did to me okay? It's old news now, it can't happen anymore.' 

'He assaulted you? Sexually?' Snape said and Siana glared him. _What is his problem? _

_'No. _Dad would never do something like that. Soil himself with female Basilican blood. Not likely. No. I just, if you really really want to know? He pioneered new methods of the Imperio curse, and I was his pioneering subject. You know he invented the Imperio potion don't you?' Siana said and Snape's face went blank, and then his eyes suddenly widened. 

'He drugged you?' 

'Well...I wouldn't put it..' 

'He. Drugged. You?' Snape bit out, and Siana could see tension flowing through him. 

'Well yes. I mean haven't you done it before? Besides...' 

'There's no besides. He drugged you. Your father drugged you with an illegal potion.' Snape said abruptly and Siana frowned. 

'Does it matter?' 

'It's probably why you reject potions in the first place. The Imperio potion has a highly reactive ingredient that stays in the bloodstream. It's _dangerous _and _fatal. _He knew that, he knew of it's fatal nature. In high concentrations it kills.' Snape was now looking at her, as though he expected her to drop dead. 'No wonder you have such a jumpy personality. I can't imagine you took that potion willingly. How did he get you to take it?' 

'He'd Imperio me, usually a couple of times or so. Then he'd use the potion. Under the effect of the potion he trained me with signals. After that...I became a servant. I was young when it all started. About ten.' Siana said softly and Snape swore and leaned in closer towards her, his eyes searching. He then licked his lips slowly and frowned. 

'I _may_ have misjudged you.' He said finally. Siana looked at him, incredulous and then suddenly snorted with laughter. 

'You _may_ have misjudged me? You're getting this from a nightmare? You might be clever by anyone's standards, but god you're a fool when you put your mind to it!' She laughed helplessly, finally shaking away the remnants of her nightmare. 

Snape got off the bed, the expression on his face clearly said that he'd had enough. 

'You wonder why I loathe the Basilican bloodline.' He said shortly, and Siana abruptly stopped laughing. 'I detest people who abuse dangerous potions. They give true potions masters a bad name, and your father pioneered most of the dangerous potions and illegal substances that the Death Eaters got their hands on.' 

'He developed those potions to fight the Death Eaters.' 

'Well it didn't work remarkably well did it?' He said pointedly and then yawned quietly behind his mouth. 'I'm going to retire to bed now. If you need anything, hesitate before you call.' He muttered and Siana's eyes narrowed. 

'Sweet dreams.' She said and Snape shot her a frosty look as he left the room. 

_He engages, pulls away, engages, pulls away! Ugh! I feel like a yoyo. _She watched him go and then cleared her throat as she settled back in bed again. Outside she could hear the thuds of the wind heartily attacking the walls. A storm was coming, she'd known this from before. However Siana, unlike most, loved storms and settled back in bed feeling comforted by the gusty wind throwing itself around outside. 

***

'No! _NO! _' Someone was screaming and Siana was upright and out of bed before she'd even realised she was awake. 

'Snape?' She called, frightened. A chill of air that had entered Sibilant Stow chilled her bare legs. The sounds were muffled through the wall, but came sailing through the open door. He was in danger! Anxiously she withdrew her wand and tiptoed anxiously forward. _What if my Uncle's here? What if he's got the curse on Snape again? What am I going to do? I'm no match for my Uncle. Artemis help me! _

She moved through the open door and in the dim darkness saw Snape struggling in bed, struggling with an unseen enemy. _Not a nightmare? A nightmare? Gees it looks bad. _Breathing heavily, frightened she moved towards Snape's side and saw his face twisted into a rictus of pain. 

_'Snape!' _She hissed anxiously, putting her wand away as she did so._ Snape please wake up. Please. _

Snape suddenly barked something in another language, Siana recognised it as a spell - but one she'd never heard before. There was a pause then, as he was lost in his dream, muttering under his breath. And then his whole body stiffened like a board and a forced, curdled scream came belting out of his throat. 

_'Oh God.' _She placed her hands on both of his shoulders and started to shake him. 'Snape! Snape you have to wake up! Please! You're having a nightmare! Snape!' She called, fearfully and then whimpered in shock when it felt like two steel bands had wrapped around her upper arms. She looked down in time to see his hands had gripped her arms so tightly sharp pain lanced through them. She looked back at Snape's face and saw his expression, an expression of sheer rage and desperation. 

And then she was flying through the air, her fall only broken by the solid, unyielding stone wall. Her back crashed against it, and she grunted, then crumpled to the floor. The impact dazed her, put her in a different place, she hadn't felt like this since Macnair, and since her Father. 

'Siana!' A voice said hoarsely and Siana shook her head as she struggled upright. 

'Sorry Dad.' She muttered automatically, the words which she was so used to saying flying out of her throat before she could do anything to stop them. Without looking back up, cowering, she started to move back into her own room. _Just stay calm and he won't hit you again. _

'Siana! Look at me.' Came the harsh voice again, it was shaky with shock and a mild amount of anguish. When Siana did look up, she was surprised. 

'Snape? Oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were having a nightmare. I don't think I'll grab your shoulders in future.' She said frightened, scared at the fierce look on his face. 'Are you alright?' She added in concern and saw Snape's expression fall to one of despair. 

'Sit here.' He said as he steered her to his bed and sat her down on it. He also got on the bed and looked at her hard. 'Look at me. I don't want you drifting off and thinking I'm your father, you insult me enough as it is. Are _you_ alright?' He said wearily, his voice still strained from the dream and Siana shrugged, then winced. 

'Well. Sore. Think that'll bruise. What were _you_ dreaming about?' 

'Does it matter?' 

'Well I don't know, I could get the Inquisition onto you, like you did to me before, and force an answer out of you.' Siana said mischievously and Snape sighed. 'Professor Snape...' She added and he held his hand up. 

'Wait.' His eyes were shining darkly in the black, he hadn't lit any lamps, and the only light came from one of the hall torches which shone into his room. She could smell him now, clearly, sandalwood, pepper...today something else...vaguely she realised it was his sweat from the dream. Then she realised, more clearly, that she wasn't repelled by the smell of him. _What in god's name is this? You're like addicted to the scent of him. Silly. _His hair was more unruly than usual, his eyes bored into hers. 'Wait. Your father pioneered curses on you, am I correct?' 

'Yes.' Siana whispered, wondering where this was going. Trying not to breathe too deeply and smell too much of him at once, for fear of being overwhelmed. 'Then you _wouldn't_ remember. You were probably drugged at the time.' Snape said half to himself, and she heard a noise of exasperation rumble in the back of his throat. 'Dammit. 

'I don't understand.' 

'He made fools of us all.' 

'Professor Snape, tell me what you were dreaming about.' 

'My days as a Death Eater supplied me with enough worthy material for a lifetime of nightmares. You don't need to know the details of that specific one.' Snape said softly and Siana shifted uncomfortably. He was staring at her so directly, it was disconcerting. _What is he thinking? _

'What are you thinking?' She said pointedly and Snape smiled softly. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile genuinely and she noticed the way it seemed to warm her in places she hadn't been warm. _I'm just hanging onto any affection I can get, God, what would Dad say if he knew I was hanging onto affection from a Snape? Severus Snape no less? _His smile was innately wicked in nature, dangerously charismatic. 

Siana was taken aback. _What's changed here? This isn't right. Or maybe...maybe he's just, maybe he trusts me enough. Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is...it probably isn't. Siana breathe deep, relax, no don't, you're smelling him again. Argh! _

'Do you always say what's on your mind?' He said slowly and Siana laughed a little. Nervously. 

'Pretty much.' 

'I'm not used to that.' He said seriously then, the smile fading off his face. 'I'm used to treachery and deceit, even from the famous, brave, Gryffindors. It doesn't matter where one turns, you learn to expect it from every corner. I always assumed no one else would understand that.' He said, looking at her. 

'Dumbledore was one of the first since my days as Death Eater, who proved that he wouldn't betray me. Betrayal is a funny thing Siana, are you familiar with it?' 

Siana swallowed and didn't know where to start. _How do I tell him about Dad and Frederick? About all the promises broken? How everything eventually led to some kind of betrayal. _

'I suppose you are.' He said then and frowned. _Where is this going? He's actually being_ nice _to me. Nicer to me than I expect he is to just about everyone else. Why? Because he threw me against a wall? _

'I don't want you to feel sorry for me.' Siana bit out, wondering if this was what the conversation was alluding to. Snape snorted, the look of scorn on his face evident. 'Trust me when I inform you, this isn't pity.' 

Siana jumped when his hand, long fingered and graceful, curled around her upper arm once more. Only this time it wasn't a crushing steel band, but a gentle and firm movement. Deliberate in its nature. _I'm breathless. Why am I breathless? Breathe. He's just got his hand on you, breathe. No, don't breathe...I'm lost and I'm not even...dammit. _She told herself, and as he started to lean forward she felt a thrill of fear and excitement rush through her. 

_This isn't happening. This would _never _happen. _

Millimetres away from her lips he paused. He was warm, exuding warmth that she hadn't thought him capable of, and the smell of sandalwood and pepper filled her nostrils so that she was dizzy with his scent. Her chest felt constricted, her mind reeled from the unexpected and exhilarating turn the evening was taking. 

'This.' He said again, very softly, his voice purring over her lips. 'Has nothing to do with pity.' And then with infinite control, he closed the gap between them. 

His lips were warm as they pressed against hers. Pressed, but nothing more. She didn't get the sense he was asking permission, but rather taking it as slow as he felt like. His other hand came up to her other shoulder as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips tenderly, possessively over hers. She could taste him, not sandalwood, not pepper, but something unique and fulsome, not spicy, but moreish. The scent of him enveloped her, and the taste of him enchanted her. The feel of his lips moving expertly against hers, controlling her reactions, thrilled her. Her head was spinning, and Siana wondered if he could see the flush that was rising up her chest. _By the Gods he knows what he's doing. _She thought then as her breath slowly left her, and she was drugged on a need for air, and on the intense feelings he was sparking within her. 

When he finally pulled away, slowly and carefully, Siana gasped. Her hands flew to her lips uncertainly. They were tender, warm. She licked them uncertainly and tasted him on them. 

'That was...unexpected.' Siana said shakily, nervously and searched his face. Aside from looking smug, a little frustrated and extremely possessive...Siana saw nothing of bitterness on his face. He looked at her darkly and then grimaced a little. 

'The unexpected is an advocate of passion. How are you feeling?' 

'Good. You?' 

'Better.' He said, hiding a smile. 'However I do suggest that this isn't continued here.' 

_I'm surprised you want to continue at all. By Artemis how I do. We've got a bed, total seclusion. No one else knows we're here..._

'Why?' Siana said softly and Snape then chuckled, his arms stroking down her arms and then back up again, luxuriously. Siana, upset that it should be all one sided placed one of her hands on his wrist and moved it up towards his own shoulder. 

'Because.' He murmured. 'We're in a strange place, in strange circumstances. I don't know about your rationality, but I know mine is a little put off.' 

'Careful. That could be an insult in disguise.' Siana whispered and Snape grinned wickedly, leaning forward to kiss her again, thoroughly this time. His hands gripped her shoulders and held her still as the force of his kisses pushed her mouth back. Her neck was arched back then, and her breathing was erratic. Siana was clinging to him when he moved away, annoyed that she couldn't retaliate as efficiently. _I will find a way. _She thought. 

'It's not an insult in disguise. It's -' He broke off when one of her hands moved from his shoulder down his chest, over his robes. 'Distract me any further and I'll abandon rationality completely.' He said and she stilled, smiling. _A ha, got you there didn't I? _

'I understand what you're saying Snape, about rationality.' 

'Severus. I recommend a first name basis at this juncture.' 

'Alright. Severus. I understand what you're saying.' 

'Good. So you'll understand my reluctance when I say we should probably get some sleep, and see what happens tomorrow?' 

'Yeah, good call. Uh, I'll just go shall I?' She said awkwardly and Snape sighed. 

'You _can_ stay here. Your virtue will be protected, I'm not a monster.' He said softly and Siana smiled. 

'It _has_ been a strange night, I think I almost believe you. I'm going to change though.' 

'Pardon?' 

'I'm going to change, transform. I sleep more restfully as a protectus. For some reason they just don't seem to have nightmares. You don't mind?' 

'You're not going to moult all over the bed are you?' He said with patient look and Siana laughed. 

'Only to annoy you. Otherwise no.' She placed her hands at her neck comfortably, and looked at Snape one last time through the eyes of a human. 

'Good night Severus.' 

'Sleep well.' He said softly and Siana changed quickly then. 

Quietly she moved down to the foot of his bed, finding the most comfortable spot. With an almost inaudible whine of contentment she curled up and covered her cold nose with her warm tail. 

Her mind drifted peacefully, for the first time in weeks, as she moved easily into sleep. 


	11. Accidental Deception

**Title: **The Fire Wand (11/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for language and some content

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **I know I know. It's starting to get quite romantic, but there are big things coming (both in the upcoming final chapters...and bigger in the sequel. There WILL be a sequel, which includes Snape's perspective for the first time and much better writing on my behalf - one can only hope) and I needed to get the issue of trust out of the way quickly. I can rationalise the characters segues from characterisation by placing them in strange situations that make them vulnerable. It's all coming to a head, and I'm feeling happy with it at any rate. Yay angst by the way! Yay angst forever! (What? You mean it has an angsty ending? Yay!!!)

**The Fire Wand **

**Chapter 11; Accidental Deception. **

_'Nobody knows it,  
you've got a secret smile...  
and you use it only for me.   
So save me, I'm waiting  
I'm needing, hear me bleeding.  
And soothe me, improve me,  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing.'   
_Semisonic - Secret Smile 

Siana, over her cup of hot tea, decided it was fair to say that Severus and herself were now the very least, _friends. _It was a nice feeling, there had been no more than normal awkwardness between them that morning, and Siana had gotten the impression that he had finally lain down enough of his boundaries to let her see him. _A little of him at any rate. Enough to like what I see. To not be as pigheaded as Dad. Maybe I'm just completely dazed because I can still smell him. Because I slept on his bed. I slept well. _

She smiled into her cup. _No one would ever expect it. No one. Am I being stupid though? Am I? I've just lost my whole family, everyone who has ever cared for me is dead. Maybe, maybe it's just easier for me to cope...or maybe...I haven't really dealt with it yet. _

'What other types of curses and hexes did your father pioneer?' Snape said as he emerged from the stairs, clean shaven, hair wet and lank around his head. His eyes glittered intensely and for a moment she couldn't look away. _I want to kiss him again, I'd better not. What was the question? Oh. Crap question. _

'Um. Well...you know about the Imperio potion, there's another, more long lasting. It's called the...' 

'Insidious potion. Red in colour. I have some upstairs.' Snape said shortly and Siana's eyes widened. 

'Hope you haven't been slipping me the Mickey.' She said and then smiled to ease whatever tension that statement could have caused. Snape just sat down beside her and looked at the plain, china teacup. 

'That's an insidious liquid, by name by nature. I always knew he made it...it's not as highly fatal as the Imperio potion, but more...' Severus Snape searched for the word. 'It infiltrates the body, it lays the mental mind open to projective symbolism. A single hand movement can trigger a response in a subject.' 

'Yeah. Like...Dad always used to do this...' She flicked her hand up and then sharply down to the right, she carefully didn't look at the gesture as she made it, she suspected that she might still be susceptible. 'When he wanted me to acquiesce to something.' 

Snape immediately, to Siana's surprise made that gesture. She felt the terror shock into her and she had a split second to think, _no please, no please don't let him do this. Please don't let the motion have control over me any-_

And then she was floating, she had no idea of where she was or what she was doing...and as soon as the feeling had started, it stopped. She was sitting at the table, and Snape was looking at her - grim and angry. 

'What did I do?' She whispered shakily. 'What did _you do? What the hell did you think you were doing?! _' She then said, realising the gravity of what he had just done. She stood hurriedly, so quickly the teacup upturned and splashed over her upper arms._ 'Artemis!' _She cursed and rushed to the sink, the burning sensation already starting to lance up her arms. 

Snape had bolted up the stairs. Siana had heard him go and chewed her lower lip between her teeth as she turned on the cold water and painfully held herself back from thrusting her burning arms beneath it. _No. No don't do it, you'll scar. You'll scar. But oh Artemis the pain! _She whimpered and then closed her eyes as an idea came to her mind. 

She had transformed before she was even sure that was what she wanted to do. 

As a protectus the pain was slightly less, animals felt pain in different way to humans. The pain was still there, but the immediacy of it lessened. Quickly she sat down and started cleaning herself. Her tongue against her burns were soothing and she sighed with relief. 

'Will you change back!' Said a looming tower moving into her vision and Siana for a moment considered staying in the form of protectus to spite him. However she did change back, out of anger, out of fear, out of a need to know that he wasn't going to hurt her. _I just want to know that there's one person out there who won't take advantage of me right now. Dear god, it's probably not him. _

Siana changed back and found her wrists being grasped firmly and a sponge smelling strongly of herbs being pressed onto her arms. She swallowed hard as the pain flared abruptly and then breathed easier as the pain started to die down, her arms felt cool even. However with the coolness of relief, came a return to the present, and Siana looked from Snape's hands, to his face and scowled. 

'Get your damned hands off me!' She screeched and Snape winced and moved away, holding the cloth up. 

'Let me explain.' 

'Oh you'd damn well better.' She warned, resisting the urge to scratch her arms, which were now starting to itch. 

Snape looked at her searchingly and then looked up at the ceiling. 

'I wanted to check the potency of the potion within you. The Insidious potion is meant to wear off after a week, and it hasn't yet worn off on you. In fact it seems to be as strong as ever.' 

'Yeah. Thanks for reminding me.' Siana snapped. 'What did you make me do?' She snarled and Snape shook his head. 

'Will you calm down? I asked you to do nothing. I merely put you in the state, the blank look on your face told me clearly enough that it was as powerful as ever. And do you have any idea how disconcerting it is to find a giant fox in the place of you?' 

'Do you have _any idea, _how fucking disconcerting it is to be hypnotised by a man I only kissed last night? Who threw me against a wall?' Siana spat acidly, moving away from him, she noticed the shocked expression on her face and felt an urge to continue. 

'I'm going back and forth with you Severus. I'm going to tell you what I think, something I'm famous for, and you're going to listen...I like you, that's obvious enough...kind of...when I'm not throwing insults at you. And I know that you like me, I _know_ it. Why else would a Snape be civil to a Basilica when he didn't have to be? We're both eternally suspicious, we both fall back on hostility when we're hurt or angry, and we both aren't completely hateful on the inside. We've both done things we're not proud of and I have the suspicion that we trust each other much more than we let on. Severus, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.' Siana added desperately. 

'You talk too much.' Snape said curtly and Siana blushed, embarrassed. _Now the unavoidable rejection. _

'But you did warn me you'd be saying what you thought....evidently a lot goes on in your mind.' He took a deep breath. 'It pains me to say it, but after such a short time of knowing you, I also reciprocate this trust. You called off the Cruciatus curse without even considering letting it run its course, many would have...and...don't ever tell another student I said this. Ever. I apologise.' He took a second deep breath. 'Now let me have a look at your damned arms!' He shouted and Siana walked forward, fighting a smile. 

_How much did it just cost your character to say that Severus? _

He pressed the sponge against the burns, apparently utterly absorbed in what he was doing. A few seconds passed as Siana thought about what has just been exchanged between them. 

'So we get through this then.' Siana said finally, feeling a little stronger now, than she had in years. Snape did not look up. 

'Don't tempt me.' He said then, very quietly. Siana's eyes narrowed in confusion. 

'Pardon?' 

'If I look up, I'm going to kiss you. In fact I daresay if I look up I'm going to physically place you on the table and introduce you to a world in which I doubt you've been initiated. In fact, the idea is so appealing, I think I still might.' His hands stilled on the cloth against her arms. Siana, speechless, saw that he was obviously fighting very hard. 

Then he was moving away, gripping the damp sponge, a look of accusation on his face. 'You've charmed me.' He said shakily and Siana shrugged, confused...aroused. 

'If you say so. I flunked charms though.' 

'Then it's a potion.' 

Siana laughed. '_You would know if it was one of my potions. _Especially one of mine...you'd probably be bubbling on the floor.' 

Snape grimaced, it was like so many of his others, and could be considered almost disapproving if not for the anxious cast she saw to it. She decided she would shut up for once, and let him talk his way through it. Seconds passed...and eventually he said; 

'I have a steel control Siana, and it becomes a void control when in the company of you.' 

'Ah, the dreaded frustration of needing a lay.' Siana said amused, unable to stop herself from saying something. Snape winced at her crude choice of words. _Now I understand, you're just not used to being human. _

'And suddenly, just like that, my desire to 'lay' you has disappeared.' He said in disgust and Siana chuckled. On the inside she was fiercely aching with both hunger and frustration, but she valiantly tried to ignore it. 

'Severus your control is still steel.' 

'My composure isn't.' 

'You do the same to me...' She admitted simply, her ears burning. His eyes narrowed then, the sponge slipped a little out of his grip as he searched her face. Slowly he smiled, the wicked smile he had presented her with last night. _Oh god, that's a good smile. _

'Do I?' He said sultrily, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Siana swallowed. _Now what have I started? _'So you mean...' he continued. 'all this time...we've been inanely talking.' He was stalking towards her, like a languid predator. Siana resisted the urge to back up, there was something very persistent about his movement. 'And I could have had you on the table? That's a dangerous admission you just made.' His voice was dripping silk, but his gaze was granite. His smile held her paralysed, his words burnt like brands inside her. Siana exhaled shakily as he reached her, his hands curving possessively around her waist. 

She found herself pinned to his tall, lithe, aroused body. A very aroused body. As the sensations doubled, all thought deserted her. _God, come back, don't let him win. Not yet. God that feels good. By Artemis is this good. _

'Maybe I'll have _you_ on the table.' She breathed as Severus bent his mouth to her ear, chuckling. 

'The best kind of duel.' He murmured seductively and Siana shivered. His fingers caressed her gently, in stark contrast to the feel of his body. 

'Um.' She squeaked. 'Maybe we uh, er, shouldn't do this now. Rationality remember?' Severus groaned in frustration. She was just considering pulling away when he bent down and kissed her. Persuasively. His hands tightened until she was sure they would cause bruises later, his mouth plundered hers, irresistibly. His lips dragging over hers over and over again until she whimpered with frustration, and when she whimpered his tongue insinuated itself into her mouth, mimicking the an action which she was growing hungry for. Her fingernails raked impatiently down his chest, and though she had no idea what she was doing, she found herself heading instinctively for his nipples. He groaned against her mouth. 

_I'm drugged. There's no cure for this, I'm drugged on him. Bastard. Oh god, breathe, no don't breathe, you're smelling him! Not again! _She was just considering throwing him onto the floor (damn the table) when he pulled away - showing a good deal of self restraint - breathing hard. Siana swayed for a moment, then licked her lips. 

'So much for steel control.' He said, his voice deeper than usual, hoarse, rough with want. Siana smiled. 

'So much for composure.' 

'And rationality.' 

'And dignity.' She added with a flush, realising that her robe had somehow managed to bare quite a bit of skin. _Well fancy that. _

Severus Snape did something then that he rarely did. He laughed out loud, a short, sharp burst of emotion she had never before heard pass his lips. She doubted many others had too. He was smiling at her, slowing shaking his head back and forth as he reached out with one tapered hand and shifted her rob slightly so that the offending skin was covered. 

Siana had completely forgotten her robe and looked at him in wonder, it was like seeing him for the first time...his smile seemed to make his face _clean_ again, unburdened by years of horror, both given and received. _This is hope, after everything that's happened. Right here, right now..._His smile faded a little and he smoothed her hair. 

'Now what are you thinking?' 

'You have a...' Siana choked off. 'At risk of sounding sentimental...a really special smile. Not say, perfect like an unnamed five time winner of the Witch Weekly award...because yours is crooked and, well, it's really, I feel privileged.' She said finally. _By Artemis, could I sound any more stupid? Don't answer that!! _

Snape nodded slowly, very slowly now. 'Few see it.' 

'I'm lucky then. Now come and have some breakfast or tea with me. There's no much but...what is it?' For Severus' eyes had suddenly widened with some sort of realisation. A quickly thoughtful expression raced across his face. 

'Breakfast...of course. Wait here Siana, I've just had a thought, and if it's like any of my thoughts, it's probably sheer brilliance.' He said half to himself and moved rapidly away, not quite running, not quite walking. Siana watched him go and then shrugged to herself. 

She drifted over to the sink, a slow smile playing on her face as she tipped out the rest of her tea and rinsed the cup. _I'm meant to be feeling awful, and it's not so bad. Maybe I can get through this. Just maybe, you never know. At least I'm not cooped up in a dungeon...who knew that Snape was this good at protecting things? I just thought he was good with brews, and my arms, they feel great, they look great. They only look a little red now, not burnt at all. _

'Siana!' Snape called as he came down the steps. 'Do we have any salt? Only I...' 

Only Siana wasn't hearing the rest of what he was saying. A switch had been pulled and some small, inaudible click went off inside her head. Such a strong click, that she suddenly forgot where she was. Her hand strayed helplessly down into her pocket, reached for the wand which never had been there in the past, that was there now. _Do we have any salt? I'll give you salt. I'll give you salt. _

Her brain, manic, went into overdrive, her hands became warm, her hairs stood up on end in fear, and in something else. She would have changed into a protectus had she remembered how, but sometimes things were too primitive to be understood. 

Then she was staring at Uncle Frederick again, holding the bottle of Insidious potion, a disgusting grin on his face, a cheerful expression in his eye. 

_Ah but I have my wand now don't I? Don't I? You try it now! You just fucking try it! TRY IT! _

_'STUPEFY!' _She roared, funnelling all the warmth from her hands and feet into the wand that was now in front of her, irresistible and full of power. 

Before there had been a boom, an explosion, all the other times she had used her new wand. Now, something more frightful emerged. 

Instead of the appropriate jet of paralysing light, a huge ribbon of shining violet streaked out of the wand tip. Siana had to shield her eyes, and she dropped her wand as she did so, an action which would normally cancel a spell. Only this spell, would not cancel. 

The great ribbon was turning into a great snake, violet and black in colour. It's eyes were blank, it's expression coiled into a rictus of violent anger. It coiled briefly in mid air, crackling and hissing violently, streaks of light flying from the fangs bared, like venom. The light it emitted cast everything into sharp relief, turning morning into the blackest of nights. The snake's hissing increased in volume, louder and louder, it tensed readying itself to spring, and then with a gigantic rush of wind it flew forward, penetrating the intended victim through the chest. 

Then with a curl of smoke, the snake disappeared. 

Siana stood, dazed. The switch that had clicked in her mind, had clicked back. _I'm at...where? Oh Sibilant Stow, what just happ-_

'Oh God no. No. No. NO. _NO_.' She said, her hand flying over her mouth, chills shooting through her body, nausea rising in waves from her stomach. 

Severus Snape lay on the ground, clearly unconscious, barely breathing, a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth like a secret. 


	12. Forgotten

**Title: **The Fire Wand (12/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for language and some content

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 12; Forgotten**

_'And this is how you remind me  
of what I really am  
this is how you remind me   
of what I really am...And I've been wrong  
I've been down into the bottom of every bottle.' _  
Nickleback - This is How You Remind Me. 

She was running, falling, crashing down upon the slate tiles so hard that her knees screeched with the sudden blaze of pain. It ricocheted up through her legs, numbed the lower half of her body. 

Behind her, the offending wand lay forgotten. 

'Severus. Severus! Professor Snape!' Siana called, panicked. She touched the trickle of blood escaping his mouth, lifted back his eyelids, saw dilated pupils. He was barely breathing, breathing irregularly. 'Snape. Snape wake up! Please please...oh, oh wand. Wand.' She said stiltedly, turning around and crawling to her wand, robes pooling around her. 

She grabbed it uncertainly, stared at it for a moment like it was a different thing altogether from a piece of wood. Stared it at it, like it was a cruel monster, capable of evil things. _The wand chooses the owner...it chose me. God. No. Come on Siana MOVE. _

_'Enervate!' _She cried, pointing the wand at the unconscious man on the cold tiles. 

The wand sputtered a little, a small flame of light shot out of the end, and nothing happened. Nothing at all. He didn't even stir. _'Enervate!' _Siana said again, louder, concentrating as best she could with the worry racing around her brain. _I've never been good at this spell. Ever. _She thought anxiously, as once again the spell did no good. 

She dropped the wand, out of ideas, and with difficulty moved her hands under his shoulders. She slumped under his dead weight as she tried to lift him. She didn't dare transfigure him into something to move him upstairs more easily, not in the current state her body was in, not after she had just done...done..._that. _

'But I was so sure. Sure you were. God what's wrong with me?' She whimpered helplessly as she eased him back down to the ground, breathing hard. 

For a moment she just sat there fighting tears, against the stone cold tiles, wondering what to do now. She was in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't move him, and he could be dying..._dying. _

Morosely she sat there, minutes passing as she fought shock and disbelief, grief and trauma. _How could I do this? What's happening to me? I was so sure it was Frederick, by Artemis, I was so sure. Why did I hallucinate then? And how could...how did that happen? What have I done to him? _Outside a rumble of thunder sounded and she shivered even though she could still feel the sun pouring through some of the snake cast windows. She watched, blankly as the light glinted off the shattered glass and gleamed off the green potion. 

_Potion? _

'That's it!' Siana stood so suddenly her knees seemed to groan in frustration. Automatically she reached for her wand, pocketed it, and looked towards the stairs. _If I can find a potion, he has to have a healing potion in his stores. He just has to. I just...hope he keeps them labelled. He'd have to keep them labelled. _She looked at Snape uncertainly, not wanting to leave him, but his condition seemed to be stable, not improving or declining in nature. 

She sprinted up the stairs, holding her long robes up so that she wouldn't trip. She flew into Snape's room and opened up the large black case at the base of his bed. There were black robes, more black robes, a few things she didn't recognise, a collapsible silver cauldron, scales, bags of ingredients. As she lifted it all up she saw a toiletry bag and ignored it as she saw the small stoppered bottles, each with a different sigil on them. She lifted a handful up, and stared. 

_I don't recognise the bastard sigils. _She thought anxiously and opened one of the bottles. Tentatively she sniffed the brew and then realised in frustration that she had no idea what she was scenting for. 

'Dammit!' She cursed as she placed them back in his trunk. She shifted through some of the others and noticed that all of them had completely unrecognisable signs on them. There was no way of distinguishing what was what, and Siana, who had vehemently hated potions and elected it out of her timetable as soon as she could (it wasn't compulsory at Moreberries) had no other way of telling what was what. 

She looked up towards the head of the bed, sighing, deciding which pillow looked most comfortable so that she could bring it downstairs to Snape. She caught sight of his small black bag and her eyes narrowed. 

Siana felt no guilt about looking through his things at this time, he was unconscious on a cold floor, in a place she had never been to before. The only person who knew the precise area of their location, and the means of healing was to say the least, not about to get up and help her out. 

She opened the bag and tipped the contents out onto the bed. A book fell out first, and then more bottles of potions, smaller bottles - all coloured black, with very faint sigils on them. Siana scowled as she picked one of them up, she couldn't read them either. _Dammit to hell and back again. _She reached to shift the book out of the way when she suddenly realised what the book was. 

_Charges laid on Death Eaters and Aurors of and immediately after the Voldemort Era. _

_What? Why is this book here Severus? Why'd you bring it? _Momentarily distracted from the potions bottles, she opened it cautiously, her eyes scanning one of the pages she'd already read. _Disgusting book. _She thought quickly and sighed. She turned and grabbed one of the pillows and stood, sadness and fear flying through her. 

_Well there's nothing more I can do except wait for him to recover. Nothing more I can do. God, there's a helpless phrase, and here I thought I was doing well. I've just, I'm a threat to other people. Dad was...he always said I should never be exposed to other people. He was right. Dad, of all people, was right. _

Siana frowned. She placed the black pillow onto the large book and cradled both in her arms as she looked around the room. It was mostly dark, very little light entered, and the torches in their sockets were burning low, so low that smoky black soot marks were being made against the brackets and the granite. The corners were blindly decorated with old cobwebs devoid of spiders that probably found very little sustenance in such a remote, cold and unkempt place. A place that very few saw the inside of, that very few knew the existence of. 

_How lonely I am. _

Inside she ached to contact Dumbledore, but she had no way of contacting him, he had expressly forbade them to attempt to contact him. Had said that it wouldn't be necessary unless they were under siege, or being attacked. She simply couldn't risk breaking the protective barrier, Voldemort would probably sense the moment the shield came down...and Uncle Frederick would most likely be trying to sense her with the Locarius spell which had both doomed and saved her many times during her childhood. 

_The Locarius spell, how I wish I could be back in the forest, feeling it intrude upon my thoughts, feeling the family call back home. Oh Mum. _A terrible weakness flooded through her and she sat down onto the bed, images of Camille, Nathan, her Mother, her Father all shooting through her head. _Why, out of all of you, did Uncle Frederick have to live? Just, God, couldn't one more of you have survived? But no...ashes...scattered...without me. It's like their not even gone, it's like they just became nothing. _

Siana looked around the room, a terrible sadness etched upon her face. 

'Can you see me now? Mum? Can you?' She whispered. Her eyes burned dry in their sockets, her hands trembled though they were resting on her lap, her bones burned with an inner cold which she could not shake. 'Camille? Where'd you go?' She said helplessly, and an image came, a memory. One both welcome and reviled, terribly bittersweet. 

Siana remembered the seven year old child, dressed in her tutu and ballet shoes, wings sprouting from her back and the sunlight causing a golden nimbus around her hair. Remembered her glowing violet eyes...the sound of laughter as she twirled and twirled in the kitchen in front of her mother and sister...a ballerina on a wooden floor, twirling near a table stacked with unwashed plates left by the men of the house. Rare that such happiness was ever expressed by a female in that house. 

Siana swallowed, ran a shaking hand through her hair and then slid it under the book again. She knew that sitting on his bed, thinking about what could never be again, was not helping the situation, but at the moment she didn't care, she felt so lost. _I have to pull myself together, seriously, you've been through so much before, you're strong, somewhere inside you have to be strong. Don't you? Aren't you strong? _

'Am I?' Siana mouthed and then cringed. She wasn't being strong, not now. Impatiently she stood, ignored the trembling of her body and blinked moisture away from her eyes as she moved towards the staircase. She would do what she could, and no more. That was all there was left to do. 

The sight of Snape lying prone on the floor startled her a little. Though she knew to expect it, it was still a shocking sight. His face was relaxed, something which smoothed some of the hard worn lines on his face and made him seem almost human. She winced as she saw the glass around him, prayed that he hadn't been cut. She doubted it, aside from the trickle of blood still moving from his mouth, she hadn't seen any other signs of blood. 

_What I've seen is enough anyway. _

Gingerly she knelt next to him, and with much effort on her behalf she managed to move the pillow underneath his head, supporting his neck. He did not stir as she did this, nor did his breathing change. Siana whispered his name a few times, tugged on his hand a little and when there was no response she checked his pupils one more time. They were still dilated. 

_That snake went right through him. Right through him. _

As she sat down at the table, she fingered the wand in one of the folds her robe. A frown crawled across her face as she touched it and inside her disgust curled like a horrible monster. Guilt lanced painfully through her, behind her eyes, started the headache which would later plague her thoughts, as headaches always did. 

Sighing, reluctant to leave Snape's side just in case there was a change in his condition, she turned to look at the cover of the book which she hated. It was unobtrusive enough, a black leather cover with the title imprinted in gold leaf. It had been well looked through, the pages were soft with continual touching. Momentarily she wondered if it was Snape who had looked through it all those times but after a moment she changed her mind. _There would be lots of people who would need to look through this for reference. _

She opened the book to the page she was up to and she turned the page idly. The action of reading had been a comfort to her in the Archives. Her eyes narrowed almost lazily as fatigue chased the remnants of numbness away, and languor seeped into her limbs. Her eyes grazed the page thoughtfully, _no names of importance stand out here. God...rape...yuck. _The corners of her mouth turned, but otherwise she was too devoid of energy to care. The spell itself had sucked out a lot of her energy, her anger and her fear. Realising that she couldn't do anything for Snape caused the feelings of defeat that always made her retreat into tiredness. 

She turned another page, briefly read a paragraph about Avery, who she'd met once._ Avery, he was married to...was it Carmen Scarlett? That's the one. She's dead now, ah here it is...died from copularis infinatum...how horrible would that be? _Siana's face went blank as she realised that in some ways what she had experienced had been similar. _The lack of control...everything except for that kind of pain. Avery had always been into his curses. And he was openly a Death Eater...Dad was, good. He did bad things, but he hurt the Death Eaters, he thwarted them. _

She shook her head slowly. She knew she was wrong, he had been an Auror, but he had been many other things also. 

More pages turned, more names were recognisable, some events she remembered her father telling Frederick about in passing, others she had never even heard of. The details of each crime had not been edited, some were described in awfully graphic detail, more than one time she had to look up at the blank wall and wait for the nausea to quell. More than once she wanted to close the book, stop turning the pages, but the gruesome facts were compelling, and the world which she was discovering here in these pages made the situation she was now in feel less dramatic. 

_These people not only lost families, their families were massacred. Here...God, imagine finding your own child like that. _She turned some more pages, scanned for names, and kept turning as the atrocities echoed in her head, the names with them ringing like some horrible bell. 

_Charges laid by Snape against Basilica. _'Hello.' Siana said with some surprise and licked her lips, her eyes flying to the top of the page. The date had been hidden by a blood smear, all too common on some of these pages. 

~ The Snape vs Basilica Enquiry. 

_Charges: _The complainant has alleged that the defendant placed two of the Unforgivable curses upon his sister, Lydia Snape, an innocent bystander in a war between Death Eaters and Aurors. He has been alleged to have attempted the Killing Curse, though did not succeed, and has been accused of other forms of torture to manipulate one Severus Snape into confessing for crimes (it has been noted that the crimes for which he was supposed to be confessing, were found to be the work of another Death Eater, now charged). 

_Convicted: _Charges laid by Snape against Basilica have been found, due to the overwhelming evidence during trial, to be realistic. Kirk Basilica has been found guilty of all charges. 

_Sentence: _Suspended life sentence in Azkaban. Medium security. 

_Personal comment; Judge Wright: _A unique case where a Death Eater prevails in the courts, and braves imprisonment to see another imprisoned for a crime that was in my perspective heinous. 

In the past Kirk Basilica has been let off lightly on charges, due to his importance among the Aurors both as a silent figurehead and a quiet battler, as well as his necessary function as Wizard Archivist. However now it has come to a time where he cannot be let off lightly, were it not for the need for his skill on the field I would demand immediate imprisonment in Azkaban. However I insist his suspended sentence be served once the threat of Voldemort is no more. ~

The pages dropped out of Siana's hands. Her mouth was dry, and she looked from the book to Snape, and back to the words on the page again. A million thoughts and questions raced like wildfire into her mind and she winced at the force of them. _I didn't know Severus had a sister, how could Dad use the Unforgivable curses on an innocent? Why was he trying to get Snape to confess for something he hadn't done? Why did Dad never serve his sentence? I suppose the threat of Voldemort never really left, and Dad had enough sway amongst circles to stay employed. He always told me he hated Judge Wright, god I'm not surprised. I'm not surprised. I'm horrified. _

The overcast sky suddenly blocked out the sun, and the temperature fell quickly, the light dimmed. More thunder rumbled, and a brief flare of lightning could be seen. Cold and remorse shuddered through her. 'I've been a fool. So closed minded...how could I have judged you so harshly?' She whispered to herself, not even looking at Snape, afraid she would start to cry. 'No wonder you hate us, Dad never served in Azkaban and you...I wonder where Lydia is now?' She muttered thoughtfully and groaned. 

Her head thumped against the book. 'This is ridiculous.' She wanted to break the shield and contact Dumbledore the only way she knew how. After all she wasn't authorised to use the fireplace to contact Hogwarts, she doubted it was even connected up to the network, she had no owl...the weather was bad anyway, or promising to be bad at any rate. She did not know enough magic to bewitch a letter to Hogwarts. 

'I'm sorry Severus. I swear, I swear if we ever get out of this, when we get out of this...I'm going to let you know how sorry I am.' She said, turning to look at him for the first time, supported on a soft pillow around shards of broken glass that no longer caught the light. 'I'm so sorry.' She left her chair and moved to his side, taking one of his cold and clammy hands between hers._ I'm sorry for never realising, for never understanding, I'm sorry that you have to be involved in this mess, I'm sorry that I can't help you right now, that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry for being so helpless. _

She knelt forward slowly, sadness burning chasms in her mind, chewing chunks out of her health. Her lips pressed against his cold forehead tenderly and her eyes drifted shut. She felt at that moment, frozen in her action, and it was a long time before she could bring herself to draw away. When she did, she noticed that his breathing was more laboured, more irregular. His skin was more pale, something was wrong. 

At that moment a gust of wind shot underneath the closed front door and stirred the pages in the book on the table and enticed goose flesh onto her arm. It circled around the room, whistled and howled. The pages flapped loudly and Siana rushed, shivering, to the book. As she went to snap it shut something else caught her eye. 

_The Fire Wand: Snape vs Basilica. What...again? _Her mind scanned the pages lightning quick and she caught her name. Her throat dried out and she went to start at the top of the page, at the beginning, a horrible feeling in her stomach, when Snape muttered something hoarsely. 

The book was forgotten as she moved to his side once more. She placed a hand on his forehead, it was burning, yet the rest of him was icy cold. His throat was working, though no sound was coming out of his mouth, and his chest appeared to be heaving with strain - though every breath he took was shallow. _I have to get him warm. I'll grab blankets. _

As she stood to go back upstairs a sudden boom, so loud the very foundations seemed to shake, exploded upon Sibilant Stow. The door rattled, a terrible howling began, and the sound of hissing and splashing suddenly drowned out the sound of Snape's breathing. 

_The storm had hit. _


	13. The Last Storm

**Title: **The Fire Wand (13/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for language and some content

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** Thanks to all of those who have been commenting on the fic so far! It's very heartening to receive comments, whether they be critical or otherwise, because it means that people are actually bothering to read it. (Flames are an entirely different story...). Comments make me write faster. What can I say? 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 13; The Last Storm**

_'From where does fear spawn?  
From the older ingrained scorn.  
Cuz I've made up my mind...  
Won't cry.  
And I can't believe that you're happy to bleed  
From your cold eyes.'   
_George - Spawn

'Holy freakin' God.' Siana swore as she bolted up the stairs. Despite the fortress like walls of Sibilant Stow, the wind still penetrated, gusting around the house, the blows of thunder were so loud it sounded as though they were coming from inside. 'Some storm.' She half shouted to herself as she wrenched the blankets off Snape's bed and then ran into her own room and grabbed those too. She also took her cloak, which would keep herself at least a little warmer down in the kitchen, where Snape lay. 

She would not leave his side, and she would not under any circumstances use her wand again. She didn't want to touch it until she could find out what was wrong with it. _Bloody Ollivander probably won't even let me take the stupid thing back now. _Its weight against her leg was a constant reminder that she had caused Snape's current situation. She was the one who had knocked him unconscious. 

_Please be alright Severus. Please. Don't get worse. _

Her bare feet lightly moved down the now almost frozen stone steps, reminding her that she hadn't put on shoes that morning. She didn't care. At that point someone could announce the next ice age had come, and she still wouldn't stop until she knew that Snape was both warm, and not going to die on her._ He can't die._ Despite her determination a lurking voice deep inside her stomach told her quietly that he very well could die. She had no idea what was wrong with him, and why he wasn't waking up. 

She had never heard of someone's health declining under the Stunning spell, and downstairs he was doing just that...getting a fever, getting worse. She was almost tempted to break the forcefield and use her own wand again to contact Dumbledore...if only she had her old wand which was if not powerful, trustworthy. 

Outside the rain beat against the walls, heavily hissing and thudding down. The thunder boomed regularly and it was lucky that Siana wasn't scared of thunderstorms, because this one would have her cowering under the bed. The sheer volume of the thunder alone made her ears ring. The lightning flared so bright that her eyes burned with streaks of it. Every time she looked out of one of the small windows she seemed to see forks of the powerful stuff cleaving patterns out of the sky. 

As she reached Snape's side she started flicking glass away with the corner of one of the blankets, creating a clean space. Then, to his left she lay the first thick blanket down. She didn't want him lying against the stone floor any longer. Meanwhile, as she was doing this, the sound of his breathing rasped painfully against her ear, the small sounds in the back of his throat, indecipherable, wore away at her heart. She had done this, somehow, some part of her had done this to him. _No. It was the wand Siana, it wasn't you. _

She wasn't sure. 

It was hard work turning him over so that he lay on the blanket, her arms strained against his weight. Though he didn't seem to weigh all that much, it was evident when she turned him that most of his wiry body was composed of muscle. She wasn't so strong anyway, and any dead weight exceeding forty kilos meant a lot of effort on her behalf. In the tower after all, the heaviest thing to carry had been the buckets and mop, and her Mother used to bewitch it so that it was lighter a lot of the time. 

_I'm not surprised he seems so strong, he did pick me up and throw me against a wall the other night using only his arms. Granted I don't weigh all that much, but it's still an achievement. _She straightened his robes and her fingers knocked against something thin and hard lying near his hipbone. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully and then she gasped, her other hand flying to her forehead. 

Tentatively she moved one of her small, tapered hands down into his pocket, blushing as she did so. For some reason this intimate action flustered her, when turning him hadn't seen her bat an eyelid. Her fingers grasped the wand and she took it out carefully, staring at it as she did so. _Time to find out if it was just me or if it was my wand. No. Maybe I should cover him up first, he still doesn't sound too good. _

The wind outside howled frightfully and gusts of it still wormed there way in under the door. Siana pulled her cloak around herself and secured it, and then gently tucked two more blankets around Snape. He didn't seem to mind the feeling of the blankets on him and she used to opportunity to move to the door and place one of the last spare sheets against the crack, effectively stifling some of the cold chill drafts of air. 

She stood and faced him, her face serious. Composed. Her arm moved out in front of her, in a straight line, and her mind concentrated on reviving him and only reviving him. There was no room for fear, she wasn't using her own wand after all, she was using his. _And I've been using other people's wands all my life. _She inhaled deeply and held her breath, then: 

_'Enervate!' _She commanded, and a bright jet of light shot from the wand and hit Snape. 

There was a momentary stillness, where her heart seemed to beat in her throat, where even the thunder patiently stilled for enough seconds. 

Severus Snape seemed to calm for a second, and as her heart leapt with joy his back arched, strained against the blankets. His hands flapped out spasmodically and a short bark of a scream issued from his throat. A second later, another scream followed it, longer, weaker...immediately followed by breathing that neither seemed healthy nor steady. 

'Oh my god.' She whimpered, her fingers loosened and the wand clattered out of her grip. 'No. No. No. No Severus.' Her voice was broken even before it came out of her throat. Horror seemed to strike itself like a bell inside of her, her breathing echoed his own, laboured, frightened...desperate. 

She walked over to him and looked at his face, twisted it seemed into a coil of repressed pain. Her hand tentatively moved to his forehead, and her fingers seemed to jerk at the heat she sensed there. She ached to smooth the lines away, he had aged terribly in the hour, and it was rasping at her to know that she had caused it. _Not the wands. Me. But I don't understand, I never wanted to hurt you, I'm trying to help you. _

When he screamed again Siana jumped away, frightened by the sheer force of it, he seemed to be in agony. 

Anxiously her mind raced. She couldn't stay there and do nothing, she just couldn't. But was it worth breaking the shield to get a message to Dumbledore? Would he even get it? She supposed that he'd...yes...he'd get it if she used the Calling spell, it was one of the few spells she knew she could do. But that spell, it would have to be performed outside of the shield...and if anyone else at the time was around Dumbledore - they'd know he was being contacted. 

That was dangerous, but in the scheme of things Siana knew that Snape was just as important as she. He couldn't die now, he wasn't meant to die now, and he'd die now if she didn't do anything about the situation that he was currently in. 

Her mind tumbled over doubts, certainties, questions and possible answers. She was loathe to break the shield, but if worst came to worst she could still transfigure objects and protect herself that way. She knew that it would tax a good deal of her energy to have to turn something into a shield, but she also had full confidence in her transfiguration capacities. 

_I have no choice. Look at him, he's so pale. He's in pain! He'd do the same for me, wouldn't he? Would it make any difference? I can't stand by and watch everyone I know...everyone. I'd rather I died now, then see someone else I trust be slaughtered, or pass onto another life unfairly. _

'Right.' Siana said with determination. She looked at him, and then at the heavy door. It had to be done, she couldn't watch someone die - how would she explain that to Dumbledore anyway? Better to do something about it. She grasped her wand, the one she had sworn mentally never to use again, and kicked the sheet away from beneath the door. Immediately the wind swept in again, bold and fearless, howling. 

She opened the door gingerly and then had to jump out of the way as it was forcibly thrown back by the gale force winds. It bounced against the granite, and the noise was drowned out by another loud explosion of thunder. So loud with the door open that Siana jumped, her very core vibrating from it's strength. Ice cold rain drove itself into her eyes, stinging her face, and cold zephyrs of wind streaked along inside the sleeves of her robe, freezing her bones. 

She ran outside, blinded momentarily by her hair, and she tugged the door closed by leaning backwards with all her weight. Slowly it groaned shut. As soon as it was closed, she looked around frantically. 

The storm was so heavy she could barely make out the forest. The clouds were almost black, so dense they were, and lightning seemed to be crackling down everywhere._ No wonder it's so loud, the storm is literally right on top of us. By Artemis, if I get struck by lightning I'm going to have a bone to pick with Hephaestus. _Siana started to run away from Sibilant Stow, leaning against the wind, pulling the hood of her new cloak around her. The new cloak which she had never imagined she'd be using for this purpose, during this weather. 

She felt the warmth of the forcefield as she went through it and looked behind her immediately to see if she could now see Sibilant Stow. Her eyes widened with shock. 

She still could not see it, it was still protected by the shield. Magical shields normally broke when moved through from the inside, but here she was - definitely outside of the shield, and behind her - all she could see was the dim, blurry outlines of trees. 

As she raised her wand she felt a prickling sensation run down her back. Her eyes widened with fear and she swallowed. She could pick that sensation everywhere. _The Locarius spell. Shit. Shit shit shit. Just ignore it. Call Albus Dumbledore then get behind the shield. _As the Locarius spell increased in intensity, Siana pointed her wand at the violent skies. 

_'Advocus!' _She shouted. The wand sent out a ball of blue light. _'Dumbledore!' _She completed, her voice swept away by the terrorising winds. The blue light circled her once and then shot away, up through the clouds, where it would race to who she was contacting. 

_That's if the spell works...and in the meantime_ ...in the meantime, the Locarius spell was not only increasing in intensity, but was becoming almost painful. She knew that if she did not answer it, she would become paralysed eventually, the weight of the call bearing down on her limbs. In some ways she was very grateful that the Locarius spell could only be performed within an old family who had strong and carefully maintained bloodlines. It was not exactly the nicest of spells. 

Siana blinked when she saw the blue ball returning..._that was quick_. She jumped to catch it with her wand, and immediately a voice sounded around her. 

'What is it Miss Basilica?' His voice was concerned, stern...comforting in its strength. Strength that she did not possess. 

'I think Professor Snape is dying. I cast a-' she shouted against the sound of another boom of thunder. 

'I'll be right there.' He said quickly and the blue ball flared once, then smoked away into nothing. Siana's back bent under the Locarius spell and then she gasped in shock at a close blow of lightning. _I really have to get out of here. _As she forced her body into a turning position to move back through the shield, to escape the effect of the spell - or at the very least be protected from being found, she heard a distant manic laugh. A very familiar manic laugh. 

_Snape's inside...Dumbledore wouldn't be here yet...and that laugh only belongs to one person. _

Her insides crawled, her wand dropped to her side. She didn't want to use it to hurt someone again. Just in case she was wrong. Just in case. Very slowly she turned to locate the laugh and as she did, the force of the Locarius spell increased tenfold._ It has to be him, no one else would know how to use the spell in such a Goddamned brutal way. _

And she was right. There, not more than a few feet away stood Frederick Basilica, his wand outstretched. He had a grim smile on his face, his shoulders were heaving with laughter. The wind seemed to quieten around him and Siana blanched white as she remembered something he'd said a long time ago. 

'Your Dad's strength is with Unforgivable Curses, your Mum does charms brilliantly, you can transfigure and I...I rule the weather and the water child. Doesn't do good to stir a storm up against me, because I'll just stir back.' He'd said so long ago, but she'd never seen him use weather magic, so she had just believed he was gloating, as he often did. 

'Hiding in the forest were we?' He said with a grin, no longer having to fight over the sound of the wind. Siana whimpered and then groaned as the Locarius spell forced her body closer to the ground. _You think I'm hiding in the forest...ugh...spell...dammit. If you can get your wand up and ready you can...no stand! _She crumpled to her knees, gasping. The invisible steel band along her spine was ruthless in its pressure, Siana felt as though it wanted to press her right into the ground, never to be seen again. 

'Your potions professor isn't here to save you. What a pity. What a surprise he even tried considering all that you've done to destroy him. And oh sweetheart, don't give me that look - you know exactly what I'm talking about.' 

'Dad!' Siana gasped in denial and Frederick shrugged. 

'Suit yourself. Your memory is your own after all.' He grinned. 'Except when we decide to do our own thing to it.' 

His hand started a gesture which Siana knew would put her under his control. Desperately she closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and when she opened them again Frederick was stalking towards her...his face holding an expression of loathing. His wand was still out, and she knew what was coming now. Her body tensed and she rolled away even as she heard him shout: _'Imperio!' _

However with the breaking of the Locarius spell came the opportunity she'd been waiting for. Gasping for breath she flung her arm out sideways and focussed on a tree. Her mind seemed to bend under the pressure of her focus, and her forehead hummed with it. A few seconds later the tree had disappeared, and in its place stood a huge, horrible winged monster - it stood almost as tall as the tree itself, and bore no resemblance to the plant it had originally been. 

Its paws and feet ended with wickedly hooked claws, its teeth curved down sharply. It had a long snout and terrible green eyes which seemed to flash with knowledge. Siana knew that this transfiguration would not be so easily forgiven by the Ministry of Magic. To transfigure something like this was forbidden. It was magic which after all, could easily lead to the death of another person. However with self defence in mind, Siana was ready to try just about anything. 

It roared, a terrible roar that sounded both wet and low, and Siana cringed and then coughed, weary and exhausted, cold. Frederick, who had been opening his mouth a second time to shout Imperio turned slowly. His eyes widened at the sight of the monster and his wand hand faltered a little. Siana was already moving, taking advantage of his distraction to move back the metre and a half that would get her back into Sibilant Stow. 

She felt the warmth of the shield cover her again and breathed a small breath of relief. She blinked rain out of her face and shook it off her hands as she watched the great beast take a few steps towards Frederick and then lash out with a heavy paw. She saw Frederick shout at it, but could not hear what was being said - the further away she seemed to get from him, the louder the storm sounded. A jet of light had shot out of his wand and the creature had flinched and then roared again, a sound which was louder than the thunder.

Frederick looked around then, obviously furious, and Siana held her breath. _Please don't let him see me. _But he looked straight through her as he turned his head, surprise registering on his features. A few moments passed as the creature lumbered towards him angrily, roaring again, and then he pointed his wand at himself and disappeared. 

Siana ran forwards then, deciding that she would put an end to the creature before Frederick came back. As she emerged back through the shield her foot slipped in some mud and she skidded forwards, her hands coming underneath her to support her fall. She grunted downwards and then cried out as a blinding pain shot through her arm and into her chest. She had still been holding her wand. 

She struggled upwards, aware that the monster was now slowly heading towards her, and looked at where the pain was coming from. Her left arm...an inch of the wand tip was embedded near the elbow, she had fallen with such force it had penetrated both cloak and robe and then skin. Nausea curdled in her stomach as she worked it loose from her arm, blood pouring down from the wound, pouring down her arm, sleeve and the wand onto the sodden grass. 

The beast roared loudly this time, shrieking. Siana looked up, ready to fight it, when she noticed that it was a lot closer than she'd have liked. 

Frantically she held up her wand and forced herself to concentrate, willed the focus to come. She knew she didn't have enough energy to change it completely back, but as long as she had enough energy to transform it halfway and make it stationary, or harmless, she'd be happy. Gasping from pain and exhaustion she channelled her energy and slowly the monster twisted into the gnarled shape of a strange tree. 

It wasn't what she'd started with, but it would do. _Severus. I have to see how he is. _

She turned and ran carefully through the mud back to Sibilant Stow. 

The door crashed open as soon as she touched it, the wind blew it forward and once more it smashed into the granite walls. The torches hissed in their gutters, some had gone out, darkening the already forbidding lighting of the kitchen. As she wrestled the door closed her shoulders started shrugging off the cloak which was soaked through. Cold rivulets of water streaked down her face and back, and pooled in the hollow of her spine uncomfortably. Her clothes slushed around her as she kicked her wet cloak into the crack of the door. She took the dry sheet that she put there earlier and used her teeth to work at the edge while she moved closer to Snape to see how he was. 

Severus Snape was no longer screaming, but the pallor of his face was a lot worse. There were sunken bags under his eyes a deep grey in colour, and his hands were clenched against the floor. He seemed frozen in that position. She looked at him, worried, as she tore a strip of cotton off the sheet and tied it just above the cut in her arm, to stem the bleeding. With that done she started to dry off her hair and face. 

The cold, blessedly, had numbed the pain in her arm. It wasn't that preoccupying, she knew that when she had warmed up enough it would be, but for now she was content to let her arms stay cold. As she sat down at the table, gently moving her arm onto her lap, her eyes raked over her body. 

The robe was plastered to her, she really should get changed, but she felt too tired._ And I've already tied the tourniquet, I'd hate to have to tie another one. I'll be fine, it's not like I'm losing all my blood. It's just bleeding a little. _She sighed and draped the sheet over herself, letting it soak up some of the moisture away from her skin. 

She noticed then that the thunder was breaking less frequently, the rain was not so much bucketing down as falling down...the flashes of lightning seemed distant, and were few and far between. _So Frederick was the cause of the storm. He probably used the bad weather to flush me out...hopefully he's as knackered as I am then. Oh god it hasn't been a good day. Not. At. All. _

'Even though it started with a kiss.' She whispered. 

It was strange, but that kiss between herself and Snape seemed years ago now. It didn't feel like it had happened only that morning. 

Siana placed her blood covered wand onto the table and looked at it. She was aware that she was trembling violently, the after effects of shock. Sadness, grief was lancing through her and she had no idea why._ Oh I know...I know why, just pretend you don't girl. If you started now, you'd never know how to stop. You'd just cry yourself out until there was nothing but a sarcophagus left_. 

She knew that. She was afraid of that. She would crumple under the power of her grief if she gave into it now. Her family, Athena, Uncle Frederick, the Imperius and Insidious magic that had infiltrated every corner of her life...and Severus Snape, lying on the floor, his condition not improving. 

She quelled the rising terror, the rising sorrow by telling herself that Dumbledore would arrive soon. He said he'd be here..._I'm surprised he hasn't Apparated yet, maybe he was busy. He probably was. I don't doubt that he'd be a busy man. Especially in the morning on a school day. Maybe he...oh I don't care what he's doing, as long as he gets here. Severus hang on. _

'Hang on.' She murmured, turning her eyes away from his pallid face and looking instead at the horrendous book, which was still open. 

Her eyes flickered onto the title of that page and she remembered then, the title of one of the pages she had seen earlier. _The Fire Wand: Snape vs Basilica. _She pulled the book towards her and started turning pages rapidly, searching, her mind racing, her fingers dampening the pages. 

She found the page and scowled at the title. She took a deep breath before she started reading, knowing that once more she'd probably be horrified by what she was about to discover...wondering if there could be any more heinous crimes than what her father had already committed. 

~ The Fire Wand: Snape vs Basilica

_Charges: _The complainants Snape and Basilica lay two different sets of charges viewed in the same trial - as they are caused from the same event. Firstly, one Kirk Basilica wishes to charge Severus Snape with first degree murder of the unborn child of Audrey Basilica, with attempted murder of Audrey Basilica, and with attempting to grievously harm his daughter - Siana Basilica. 

Secondly, one Severus Snape wishes to charge Siana Basilica with first degree murder of his sister, Lydia Snape, and the use of an Unforgivable Curse which resulted in murder. Namely a combination of the Cruciatus and the Profundis curse. 

_Convicted: _To the charges laid by Basilica against Snape, Severus Snape has been convicted of Harm caused by Self Defence. There will be no formal sentencing. 

To the charges laid by Snape against Basilica. Siana Basilica has been found guilty of first degree murder, and guilty of the use of the Cruciatus Profundis curse. There can be no formal sentencing due to age, this case will be reviewed when she comes of legal age. Until this time Kirk Basilica has been ordered to compensate damages to Severus Snape. Damages awarded; 2000 Galleons. 

_Recommended Sentence: _As Severus Snape cast his spells in self defence (as attested by many witnesses) and as the spells were not Unforgivable, we recommend no imprisonment. A small fine of healing potions will be made payable to the Ministry of Magic

As for Siana Basilica, unfortunately her age prevents sentencing. It is clear that she had malicious intent to harm another due to the amount of times that she cast the spell. The sheer nature of her comments during trial suggest that she is both vindictive and sadistic. Review of her case when she is old enough to be sentenced, will bring about a better sense of justice amongst the magical community. 

_Personal Comment; Judge Wright: _Severus Snape, a renounced Death Eater and now relatively respected member of the community has been done a grave injustice in the past few months, and has suffered. It was clear during trial that he was struggling with both hatred and grief. Once more the Snape and Basilican vituperative hatred ends in grievous injury and court action. 

It does disappoint me to know that the Basilican hatred runs so deep that it infects even the younger members of the family. I shall make a recommendation for Kirk Basilica to serve his suspended life sentence in Azkaban, as I sense he is the most negative influence on the family due to his exaggerated domination of them. I personally don't know what to make of his daughter, Siana Basilica, who seemed at some moments hateful, at others confused...however St. Mungos declared her sane and without mental defect. Clearly then we are dealing with a reinforced hatred. Hopefully the death of Lydia Snape will remind us all that such loathing between pure blood families cannot be tolerated. ~

Siana sat frozen, her whole world frozen around her. 

_I...I...what??? _


	14. The Protectus Breaks

**Title: **The Fire Wand (14/15) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for language and some content

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N: **The ending of this chapter changed about five times. It now ends on a marginally happy note (well SOMEONE needed to smile in this chapter. It was getting a bit much)...but it's definitely not happy in general...you have been warned! Oh well. Thank you for reading! Remember, sequel!!! Think of this as a prelude. Oh how I love preludes. 

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 14; The Protectus Breaks**

'_Wish I could trust that it was just this once  
but I must do this I must.' _Buffy: The Musical - Wish I Could Stay

Siana's throat was so dry in her shock that when someone knocked on the door outside, and she opened her mouth to reply automatically, a hacking cough emerged from her mouth. Her hands flew to her neck, but she couldn't seem to stop coughing, and in her mind's eye, she could see the words imprinting themselves upon her brain. Words which made her dry rasp all the more violent. 

_'Guilty of first degree murder.' _

Dumbledore burst through the door just as Siana managed to make it to the sink. She frantically splashed her throat with the water from the tap. She swallowed the liquid down gratefully, letting it soothe her burning throat. She turned then to face Dumbledore, absently turning off the tap as she did so. He was dressed in a heavily embroidered blue travelling cloak, his face was stern behind his half moon spectacles. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Siana not looking away from his very calculating gaze. She was determined not to appear weak, not after everything that had happened. After all she didn't want to act like a...like a convicted murderer. Siana felt her cheeks flush. 

A sudden noise from Snape broke their concentration. They both turned and moved to his side, Dumbledore looking at him once and shaking his head slowly. 

'Where are his potions?' 

'U-Up-upstairs.' Siana said jerkily and Dumbledore stood. He pointed his wand at at Snape, commanding: _'Mobilicorpus.' _Automatically Snape rose upright, his body limp. Without a second look at Siana, he sent Snape up ahead of him up the stairs. 

Siana watched both of them disappear, trepidation crawling up her back. _Dumbledore doesn't look happy, here's where I get told something awful. Like he's not going to be okay, or I'm not going to be okay. I already know I'm not going to be okay. God. God. God. I don't remember anything. First degree murder. How can I...how can I not remember that? How could no one have told me? _She was shaking so violently as she sat down at the table, that the chair rattled as she pulled it in. She rested her head on the crude wooden surface and pushed the book away from her blindly, with her other hand. She didn't want to sense it anywhere near her. 

Her breath sounded harsh against the cold, damp wood. The sheet which had previously been draped around her shoulders was now irritating her bare, mud-covered feet which were pained with cold. Her blood stained wand lay less than a feet away from her, seemingly innocent. Her mind was stopping and starting, caught in a barbed wire tangle of emotions that did not permit clear thought. 

_Now at least I...now I...know what happened to his sister. _She tried to picture herself holding the wand, the wand that saw her expelled from Moreberries. She tried to picture Lydia Snape, the room of the trial, the psychological tests of St. Mungo's...tried to remember anything and found that she couldn't. _Then it had to be Dad and Frederick...but you know that it was...but how could they? How could they? Ha! And you had the damned fool presence of mind to yell at Snape for putting you under...what would you say to Dad and Frederick? You'd probably whimper and run, you coward. The experiments were running almost, almost daily around the time I was expelled. Yes. I..._It had been mid year holidays then, and her Mother had complained that she hadn't been spending enough time with the girls in the family. Even Nathan, her pompous brother, had lowered himself down from his Archiving duties to ask her whether her Dad had been pushing her too hard. 

Then...Siana wracked her brain, _nothing. A blank, vast, nothing. _She had lost so much of her memory to the Insidious potion and Imperius curse that she never tried to find out what she had done under its influence. _I never knew they were making me do anything, not like that. _Never once did she think herself capable of murder, responsible for vindictive and malicious behaviour. Now...now what else was there in her past that she wasn't aware of? Her mind clamoured in an uncertain anxiety every time her thoughts raced over it. 

She didn't have the energy to look up when she heard Dumbledore come down the stairs. 

'Is he going to be okay?' She said into the table, her breath rebounding off the wood back into her face, a mixture of tea and terror. 

Dumbledore said nothing as he pulled up a chair opposite her. She heard the legs of the chair scrape against the slate tiles as he pushed himself back into the table. There was a few moments silence and then he sighed and cleared his throat. 

'What happened.' He said heavily and Siana looked up at the sound of that grave tone in his voice. He was looking at her with his piercing clear blue eyes, looking through her very soul it seemed. Siana frowned nervously, her gaze flickered over her blood stained wand and the book before she met his eyes. When she did, she saw he was looking at the book, a frown etching itself upon her face. 

'Perhaps you should start from the very beginning. What happened when you arrived here in Stow?' He said softly. 'I must say, I didn't think you and Snape would disagree to the point of this...' He said, indicating upstairs and Siana shook her head. 

'It's not like that...it's...is...is he going to be okay?' Siana asked again, desperate to know. Dumbledore nodded and folded his arms. 

'Professor Snape will be alright. He needs sleep and rest. I'm unsure exactly what happened to him, but he's in no critical danger.' Dumbledore said calmly and Siana felt a surge of relief burst in upon the tumult of emotions inside of her. 

'Okay. Okay...' She said nervously. 'That's good. Okay. Where to start? Um...we...um. Got here. Talked, got along fairly well considering our family differences and the fact that we seem to spend a lot of time threatening each other.' Siana said softly, her fingers lightly playing with the crevices in the dark wood. 'We both had nightmares that night. Me first, I was dreaming about Dad and Uncle Frederick, and the...what they used to do. Do you know about that?' 

'I'm aware of it. I don't know anything in great detail, the Basilicans are secretive.' 

'Oh yes. They are.' Siana said. _Secretive enough to not even let me know that I'd killed someone. Secretive? To think I'm just like them, I'm a Basilica just like them. _'Well. Severus he woke me, and we talked some more. That was, I think it broke the ice really. He didn't know that Dad used to experiment like he did. He said something about misjudging me...and that made me laugh, because I didn't really understand how a nightmare about my Dad, could make him realise he'd misjudged me. I think...I think I get what he meant now.' Siana said, her eyes flickering back to the book. 

'And then he went back to bed, and he had a nightmare. A bad one. I tried to wake him up.' 

'Oh dear.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling slightly. Siana half frowned. 

'Yeah. Won't be doing that again. He uh, threw me against a wall. It wasn't bad or anything, and he was...he was sensitive about it. Sat me down on his bed. We kept talking, and he said something about how I wouldn't remember because I was probably drugged at the time. He wouldn't elaborate and I...was just shocked to be there, talking to him in a civil manner...so then we talked about betrayal and pity...and then he you know...' Siana waved her hand vaguely, wondering if she was saying too much. 'We kissed.' 

Dumbledore then looked mildly surprised. 

'Just kissed?' 

'Well.' Siana said nervously._ Just kissed? _'Yeah. It was nice, unexpected and the next morning, which would be only a few hours ago, we kissed again. Got along really well. I don't think that happens very often...him getting along with people, me getting along with people. He asked me more about Dad and that's when...I told him about the Insidious potion, and I showed him one of the gestures. He repeated it, and I was, he hypnotised me basically. I lost it, got really angry. But he said he didn't do anything, and I believed him, I mean...I trust him. I told him that too. Then he said something about breakfast and an idea which made no sense...and when he came back down the stairs he was...he was....Uncle Frederick.' 

'I see.' Dumbledore said, a slow realisation dawning on his face. _Well I don't know what you've just understood, but I hope you enlighten me. I don't know how to explain seeing my Uncle and half destroying Severus Snape. _

'I reacted badly. I went to Stun him. Did everything right, but, but this is going to sound really stupid. I did the spell and a serpent came out of my wand and went straight, _straight through him. _We all know I'm not good at spells, but this was...beyond...anyway. Anyway. He was...he's been getting worse since.' Siana whispered and Dumbledore frowned, his nimble fingers reaching out to take the book and the wand. He moved them in front of his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

'You never knew about Lydia Snape?' 

'Not until today. Severus gave me the book when we first met but...but I just thought he wanted me to know why my Dad was so...why...' Siana trailed off, her voice breaking. Her eyes widened in shock. _It sounds like I'm about to cry, I'm not going to cry! I don't even feel like crying! _

Though for a moment she wondered, her throat and chest were burning fiercely. 

'Siana, you do realise that you weren't responsible for Lydia Snape's death?' 

'I was convicted. Just because I don't remember it doesn't mean I didn't do it.' Siana said hoarsely and Dumbledore shook his head slowly. 

'I'm going to tell you something which you might not be aware of. There are things about your life which you need to know. Your father was a brilliant Auror, not as brilliant as Alastor Moody, but brilliant, and _needed_. At the time the Ministry of Magic found his insights into the Imperius curse and similar potions to be intelligent and necessary. His form of Imperius meant a lot of Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters came out of the woodwork peacefully, blissfully. He was one of the only Aurors authorised to use that curse, this is before Barty Crouch...you have to understand Siana, Kirk Basilica knew how to capture criminals.' 

Dumbledore paused and sighed heavily. 

'But your father got carried away, several times, and it became evident that he was not entirely ethical or moral with his use of any of the Unforgivable curses. At first, he was let off lightly for acts which anyone else might have received a life sentence in Azkaban for. Accidentally killing a supporter of Voldemort when they were supposed to come in for questioning, when they _had_ to come in for questioning, because we weren't even sure of their guilt...things like that, which at the time, did not cause much concern in the wizarding society. People were just happy that people were being caught.' 

'But then...everyone started to realise, including myself, that it was getting taken too far. You have to realise we all wanted to trust him Siana, he was an intensely likeable young man, his stubbornness seemed to add to his charm, and his passion for his work was enviable. However...the changes could not be denied. I worked on an assignment with him once and I saw for myself, he and his brother were capable of acts just as dehumanising as the Death Eaters. On assignment I had the fortune of staying over at the Basilican Archives, a beautiful place. I saw you, a young what should have been carefree teenager...you were nothing of the sort.' 

'I've met you before?' Siana said numbly and closed her mouth when Dumbledore held up his hand. 

'Bear with me. I know I'm rambling. You were vacant, tired and constantly uncertain. I had assumed you were under the effects of the Imperius curse, but my subtle attempts to break it did not work. That's when I suspected that it was far more sinister. And it was child, it was far more sinister. You had been conditioned to be a vessel, and through a combination of spells and potions, and the familial connection, you were, and probably still are, conditioned to do what you are told. Not only that, but once you have done something, you can then be conditioned to believe what you are told without question...you believe that you killed Lydia Snape, because you were told you did. You said it so convincingly a curse could not fault you at St. Mungo's. You said horrific things because you were told to, much to the outrage of the magical community. This took the blame and the focus off your father somewhat...and his influence among the Ministry meant a lot of the charges against him never came to be served. You on the other hand...there was a lot of fall-out after the Snape vs Basilica trial. Most simply excused your actions as that of a confused child.' 

'What happened to the review of my case?' 

'I'm not sure. There may be no review. You came of age long before you came to Hogwarts. Maybe there was no review...because you were locked in that tower for so long, and no one thought you were a danger to the outside world. Now before you ask me any more questions I'm going to say this. You believe that you killed Lydia Snape, but it was not you. Your father worked through you, or your Uncle, I cannot ascertain which, and your actions were not your own. It does beg the question, why your father would want to see Lydia Snape dead, and what he had to gain from it.' Dumbledore mused and Siana blinked rapidly. 

She felt like she had been mentally raped. 

She never thought that she could feel so violated knowing that her Dad had willingly taken over her mind without a second thought to her personal wants or needs. They had used her as a scapegoat. Somewhere inside, a voice was crying, hoarsely, incessantly. It grated on her thoughts. 

'Now...as to these recent events...I have a theory...' 

'Uncle Frederick came today. When I contacted you...he put the Locarius curse on me.' Siana said quickly and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 

'Did he attempt to hypnotise you?' 

Siana nodded mutely and then looked at her wounded arm. 'I closed my eyes, it's a visual cue. There's a sound cue - but because of the thunderstorm it would have been flawed. And I, transfigured a tree outside into a monster. That's why, why he left. I hid inside the shield and sort of, fell in my desperation to get out. Which is why I have a bandage on my arm.' Siana mumbled and Dumbledore shook his head slowly. 

'Then we are no longer safe here. I will explain some things first, quickly, and then we will leave Sibilant Stow and go back to Hogwarts. Now...my theory. I told you earlier that your wand seems to exacerbate what you intend to do at the time. It has some kind of Power, or you do, I'm not sure which. You Stunned what you thought to be you Uncle, your fear and your anger put a lot of Power into that spell...and I'd like to say that it was entirely the fault of the wand that caused Severus Snape to be in the position he is now, but the fact remains that his condition was slowly worsening in the time span from when you Stunned him to when I arrived. There is something in you Siana, which was causing his decline in health.' 

Siana blinked in shock. Her throat and chest were still burning. 

'I recommend that you take a break from casting any spells...whether they be light or dark in nature. I also recommend that you not spend time with him-' 

'I would have killed him?' Siana whispered painfully...a horrible feeling in her gut. Her eyes were prickling. 'I...after everything...I even tried to revive him...and I...' 

'Siana...' Dumbledore began sadly but Siana stood, feeling her breathing become heavier, faster. The burning sensation was crawling up her throat, it changed into a strange bitterness on her tongue. She was still shaking, cold and shaking. 

'After everything I've found out.' Siana began, claws of emotion digging themselves into her mercilessly. 'I'm a murderer, I'm in league with my Father who still has so much control over me that under his control I could kill, I'm a danger to everyone who wants to protect me from Voldemort and I nearly killed the man who offered me the only comfort I'd accept?' She backed away against the door and stifled the sob in the back of her throat. _A Basilica never cries. _

'There's nothing left! I've lost everyone, my family, my familiar, my confidence in my ability to cast spells, my confidence in my own _memory_ which is, I discover, a fucking castle built on foundations of lies and deceit. And the one person, _the one person_ who makes me feel slightly better...I can't see him because I nearly killed him? Because I'm likely to do it again?' Siana sobbed, a dry sob, though her tears were welling up faster than she could ever remember. 

_I have nothing. I'm alone, and I'm sorry Dumbledore but...god. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. I'm going to..._

Siana bolted up the stairs as the tears started to spill. She heard Dumbledore cry out after her, much like he did when she had run away from him the first time at Hogwarts, blinded by grief and irrationality. _It was me, I put him through that much pain, him screaming in agony was my fault. Arching on the floor in excruciating pain, breathing irregularly...dying. I did that. God, no wonder Dad kept me locked up in a tower, I was never fit to live among others like me. I don't think I ever will be. I'm useless...useless...and now a wreck. _

Her eyes were hot with tears and the tracks that curved down her face were hot. Her body was freezing from the icy wind that running created. All she wanted now was to disappear, disappear and ignore the pain. The pain was not something to be ignored though, and she was finding that with every step the suffocating feeling of holding back her cries was getting overwhelming. 

She burst into the room where Severus now lay, looking pale and sweaty. She froze, one hand supporting her on the granite wall. More than anything, she wanted to touch him, see him wake up, talk to him and tell him everything was going to be alright. For both of them. Yet she couldn't, she couldn't touch him now. She had been told not to. Knowing that she couldn't do what she most wanted to ate away at her insides and she blindly staggered into her own room...falling beside her bed when her legs crumpled underneath her. 

'Siana. Child, this has been a terrible ordeal for you.' 

Siana shook her head blindly. She didn't want anyone there when she cried...no one...why did it have to be him? The man she respected, the man who represented strength? _Are you such a weakling that you'll cry at the sign of any strength god be strong girl! _

'I...don't...understand....' Siana sobbed softly, her mind flickering over everything that had happened the past few days. 'One minute...I'm cleaning the floors at home and the next...Macnair is...and I'm here and...and...' she choked off, hating herself for being a child, hating herself for crying, hating herself in such a way that she would have made her father and Uncle Frederick proud. 

Dumbledore knelt down beside her and instead of pulling her into an embrace as she expected, he placed a gentle hand on her shaking shoulders. His breath sounded heavily against her own, which was strained and painful, frightened and fast all at once. He did not pressure her to talk, merely sat there with her, understanding that her sobs were choking her ability to continue speaking. 

The sobs seemed to come from within an ocean Siana never really knew she had. She had always been frightened that once she started crying, she'd never be able to stop, and now she found that her own fear of her grief was making the situation worse. Sorrow clawed its hungry way out of her, devouring her heart, eating an empty space in her already wounded soul. Guilt, fear and anguish all moved through her with a shuddering, repetitive force which blocked out her thoughts. Blocked out everything except what she was feeling. 

Siana had never known she could feel so much at once...hatred for her situation, hatred for herself, love for the family that she had lost, Athena...her dear Athena. There was a dreadful sense of responsibility which weighed down upon her, remorse that she could not be a better person, more skilled, more able to look after those around her. Then there was the helplessness...and the abiding terror that Voldemort and Uncle Frederick would find her, and use her, to what ends she did not know. 

She sensed Dumbledore get up and blocked it from her mind, the humiliation of breaking down in front of Dumbledore just seemed to be another heavy burden upon all others. As he went, she buried her face deeper into the side of the mattress, wishing herself away, wishing her pain away...wishing that she was anywhere but here. 

Her sobs ripped out of her throat, her chest was sore, her stomach was aching, her throat was raw with the force of them. Her eyes were hurt from constantly blinking tears from them, her nose was running and she didn't have the presence of mind to be embarrassed. 

She jolted when she felt the hand on her shoulder again. Only this time it felt slightly different...it was squeezing, reassuring. Tentatively, shakily she turned her head to face the Headmaster once again kneeling at her side. 

'I'm so sorry.' She said brokenly. 'I'm so sorry.' 

'I don't blame you in the slightest. How could I?' Dumbledore quietly said, handing her a small vial of potion. His eyes were shining in a strange way, and Siana could almost sense reluctance in his movements. A second later he voiced what she had sensed. 

'I don't want to do this Siana...and I feel somewhat responsible for prolonging your pain by cutting it short. Please take this.' He insisted softly and Siana took the small, grey vial with its unintelligible black sigil. She swallowed it down in one go, praying that it would stop her body from shaking so violently, or her tears from spilling so quickly. It tasted like cabbage and flowers, a strange combination. It warmed her throat and then rested, calm, in her stomach. 

Her shoulders stopped heaving so violently. 

'Your grief Siana is a fragile and volatile thing, like the rest of you, currently.' Dumbledore said sadly, gently taking the vial from her fingers and setting it down beside her. 'It would not do for you to lose your senses in such a situation when you could be easily taken advantage of. I'm sorry Siana, at any other time I would condone, support, even encourage your catharsis...but now...Now is not the-' 

There was a loud explosion from somewhere outside and Siana jumped, Dumbledore's frown deepened and lines etched upon his forehead. 

'Time.' Dumbledore finished worriedly, withdrawing his wand and moving to the tiny pothole of a window in Severus' room. 

Siana was almost too worn with exhaustion to notice that they were in danger..._almost. _Quietly she stood, her breathing shaky and shuddering, her hands wringing themselves, her toes curling into the stone floor. 

'What is it?' She said, walking into Severus' room and avoiding looking at his sallow face. The face which was like a wet clay slab, so unhealthy was it. Dumbledore was staring through the tiny window, a grim expression on his face. 

'We're being attacked. Your Uncle Frederick has sent three Death Eaters, I can't recognise them. Now that they know the shield is here...enough magical force will bring it down. I strongly suspect that your Uncle Frederick has that magical force. Unfortunately.' He said softly and he frowned. 'I'm going to have to send him off in another direction it seems.' 

'You can't do that.' Siana argued. 'You can't, let me go, that's why he's here...he only thinks I'm here.' 

'He's not stupid enough to think that you would be sent into the middle of nowhere without an escort. Now go downstairs quickly, get your wand - do not use it. I think I saw Professor Snape's wand also, please retrieve that. Hurry.' He ordered and Siana bolted. 

She grabbed both wands, skirting the glass from the broken vial which was still scattered on the floor, and then ran back up the stairs. Dumbledore held out his hand and Siana threw Snape's wand to him. Quietly he placed it within Snape's robes once more. He looked out of the window again as another explosion shook the building. 

_'Siana!' _A voice shouted and Siana's eyes widened. 

'Frederick, he's using Sonorus.' She whispered and shook her head frantically. 'He's going to try and use a vocal cue Dumbledore what do I do?' 

_'Siana sweetheart, I have something to tell you...can you keep a secret?' _The voice taunted, unnaturally loud. On the bed, Snape stirred. Dumbledore was beckoning her to him and Siana went, frightened more of the voice than of anything else. He placed his wand at her ears and said; _'Immoexaudum Sonorus!' _

Immediately there was a faint rushing in her ears and Siana blinked. 

'Can you still hear me?' Dumbledore said and Siana nodded her head, confused. 'Can you hear what your Uncle is saying?' He added and Siana shook her head, more confused. 

'What did you do?' 

'You cannot hear the effects of Sonorus now. I didn't know if it would be effective, I've never tried that before.' He said with a curious look at his wand. His eyebrows rose then and he listened outside, his eyes widening. 'He's saying an awful lot to do with sitting down...is that your cue?' 

'It's one of them.' Siana said quietly, looking out of the window herself, and not recognising any of the three forms standing outside, quietly blasting away at the wand which now glowed faintly. _Sitting down on the pedestal. _That was one. _There's not enough salt. _Another. _You're mine, to do with as I please..._was possibly the worst. She'd hated hearing that she belonged to someone, just before her memory turned blank. 

'He's not very happy, he keeps repeating the cue...now...here's what we're going to do. As soon as the shield lowers, which is inevitable, I'm going to Apparate all three of us to the entrance of Hogwarts where Professor McGonagall will be waiting. With this shield down, Apparition becomes possible...and I'll probably need those potions too...Severus would threaten to quit if he found out that I'd forgotten his private stores and left them with the Death Eaters. Can you place them next to him please?' He said quietly and Siana bent down and started placing his things next to him. 

Some more explosions sounded and Dumbledore nodded in finality at the bright flash that shattered across the sky. The shield had broken. He raised his wand and started to open his mouth when Siana felt a debilitating force rip into her body. She staggered backwards, away from Dumbledore and then gasped as her breathing was locked into her throat. She couldn't exhale. _The Locarius Spell...I should have known_. Her fingers scraped at her throat, her chest was hurting with not being able to breath. When she heard footsteps from her left, not Dumbledore's and impossibly Snape's, she froze. 

'We Basilicas always know how to keep in contact with one another. Dumbledore..._Sir_, I don't recommend you even attempt to Apparate. You don't think we didn't disable that as we bought down the shield. You're a smart man and we had to take that into account...oh look. Severus.' His face curled into disgust. 'A worthless man, both when he was a Death Eater and as a wizard, he couldn't even...' Frederick trailed off, looking at Dumbledore thoughtfully. _Does he know that Snape is a double agent? He couldn't possibly. _'Now my dear Dumbledore, unless you, oh, wait a minute.' He turned to Siana (keeping his wand trained on Dumbledore) and grinned, the cheerful grin that never made him seem any more likeable, even when it was reaching his eyes. What made Uncle Frederick happy, rarely made anyone else happy. 'Sweetheart, you're mine, to do with as I please.' 

Siana's body tensed as she heard the words, surprise racing through her. She forgot that she couldn't breathe and bliss shuddered through her body. Her mind was floating in peace, and her awareness was reduced to nothing. She was nothing but a sensation, floating in the middle of no where. A place where nothing existed, no colours, no texture, no thoughts, no other emotion except for what she was feeling now. 

And then slowly the colours started to drain back, the textures...other emotions like pain and fear. Suddenly her thoughts exploded in her head and she jerked out of her trance, fear rushing through her. 

'What? No.' Siana gasped and shook her head violently, struggling out of a grip which terrified her. _No no. _

'Siana, it's Albus Dumbledore.' A wise voice was saying and Siana's eyes opened, her violet sight training on him. Immediately recollection of being put under came back to her and she looked around for any sign of Frederick. 

However Frederick was gone, and as her eyes trailed over Snape's bed, she saw that he had also disappeared. 

'What? _What?! No! _' Siana shrieked, twisting violently out of Dumbledore's grip and rushing to the bed. His potions were still there, but where he had lay, an impression was all that was left in the bed. 'No! He was taken wasn't he? Why wasn't I taken? What happened?' 

'I shielded the both of us.' Dumbledore said heavily... 'I did not have either the time or the resources to extend the shield. I also did not think it wise to shield he who might be able to, if only temporarily, appease Voldemort.' 

'You _let_ him go?' Siana shrieked, turning on Dumbledore, her mind racing. _What's going on? I thought you were trustworthy! I thought you were all trustworthy! And now he's gone? _

'Siana I told you.' Dumbledore said then, sternly. 'I did not have the time or the resources...there is more than one reason for my disability in protecting Professor Snape. Kindly stop your worry from taking over your mouth.' He said sharply and Siana swallowed. 

'I thought his life was in danger. Doesn't that mean anything to you?' She hissed. 'He can't go there...he simply _can't_. His life is in danger dammit!' 

'Yes it is. But Severus has proven more than once that he is capable of protecting himself around Voldemort more than any other. Though he is not safe, he is the least likely of all of us, to be killed. You might not be aware of this child, but Severus has on two separate occasions since your arrival at Hogwarts, appeased Voldemort by saying that you were under his care...and that you would be delivered post haste. It is only through his interventions that Voldemort did not attack sooner than today...we could have prevented this...had it not been for the fact that Voldemort, not for the first time, suspected Severus.' 

_It's too dangerous. God, why can't I just be taken? What's the big deal? I'm not that important, there's nothing about me that could make Voldemort stronger. Just let me go. I'm only a damned vessel anyway. _Siana struggled to marshal her disoriented thoughts. 

'But Uncle Frederick, he knows, he'll try and get Snape killed...he knows that Snape was protecting me.' 

'No. He doesn't. Not in the way you think. For a start Snape was unconscious...which could easily be mistaken as you attacking him as he tried to deliver you to Voldemort. In fact that's what I led one Frederick Basilica to believe. Snape is, when time is permitting, a double agent, I'm sure you're aware of this.' He paused and Siana nodded. _Vaguely aware. As much as I am of anything. _'His condition and the fact that I did not shield him, will lead the Death Eaters to believe he was attacked as an unwelcome guest. Then there's the issue of bloodline hatred, which still runs strong.' 

'Severus Stunned Frederick in the library and then made a guise of hating the Basilicans so much that he went to Voldemort in a fury. The hatred between the Snape and Basilican bloodline does run very deep. Frederick was furious that Voldemort chose to give Severus the supposed gift of providing you...since then Frederick has been trying to trip Severus up, he's trying to make Severus lose character in Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort however is canny, and will suspect that the blood rivalry pays a large part in what they both will say in this situation...he will I believe, largely disregard what either have to say about the bloodlines and look at the evidence. Severus Snape, unconscious and hurt. Severus is smart enough to play to his advantage.' 

'Has Snape found out why Voldemort wants me?' 

'No. Regrettably not. It does not do to push one's opportunities amongst Voldemort. Now child I want you to-'

'I have to leave.' Siana mumbled and Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'I have to, don't you see? I can't help here...I'm getting people hurt, I'm the one _hurting people. _I just need to go on a temporary holiday or something, go back to Ollivander and talk to him about my wand.' 

'My dear that is not the answer. You could easily be found under the Locarius spell. I do believe that was what stopped you from breathing earlier?' He said succinctly and Siana shrugged. 

'You can only use to Locarius within a certain range...it's not a world wide spell. And I...' 

'I don't want you to leave Siana.' Dumbledore said softly and Siana's eyes narrowed. 

'I don't care if the whole world respects you, you can't tell me what to do.' 

'I didn't tell you what to do.' Dumbledore said quietly, though there was a steel note in his voice and a fire raging behind his glasses. Siana felt like quailing behind it, but rebelliousness was coursing through her. Besides, the Basilicans had always held Albus Dumbledore in a kind of disregard. She frowned. 

'I'll come back to Hogwarts with you, and then...I'll decide from there. No one can tell me what to do.' Siana added quietly and Dumbledore's eyes suddenly narrowed. They both knew that wasn't true...she looked away from his assessing gaze and bit her lip. 'I'm sorry. I'm being belligerent.' She added and shook her head slowly. 'I'm sorry.' 

She didn't dare tell him that she was still seriously considering leaving, no matter what Dumbledore said to her. She would make up her mind when she got back to Hogwarts...when she knew that Snape was going to be alright. When she looked up again at Dumbledore she had a sneaking, uncomfortable suspicion that he knew what she was thinking. 

She held his gaze for a few moments, torn between fear and resentment, and then looked away again. Dumbledore then cleared his throat. 

'Well...lets get our things together and go back to Hogwarts shall we?' He said softly and Siana nodded...mute. She looked to the bed where Snape had been and felt a sadness race through her. He had been saved, only to be sent off to Voldemort. Suddenly her brain seemed to flash. 

'Dumbledore? Sir?' 

'Yes Siana?' Dumbledore said as he put tiny potions vials back inside the black bag that Snape had bought with him. 

'Thank you...for protecting me...I know you're doing it not only for me, but it's nice, to be protected.' She said simply. 'Thanks.' She added. 

Dumbledore smiled then, a small, soft smile. 'You're very welcome Siana. Come along then child, we have things to do and people to alert, and you look like you could do with a warm, clean robe.' 

Siana smiled then, she couldn't help it. 


	15. A Temporary Return

**Title: **The Fire Wand (15/15 FINAL) 

**Author:** Ophelias Diary 

**Author email: **ophelias_diary@hotmail.com

**Spoilers: **All books

**Rating: **R for language and some content

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** This doesn't feel like the end, mainly because it isn't. I personally am a sucker for ending a story when the character still has so much to find out. Thanks so much for reading, it's always...ALWAYS appreciated. I've had way too much fun writing this (ie making characters stray from their well...character, putting people in horrible positions...yep...just call me the Queen of Happy.) Comments! Any comments! The sequel is coming soon!!!!

**The Fire Wand**

**Chapter 15; A Temporary Return**

_'What did I give?  
I hope it was an answer  
So you might live.   
I hope I helped you live.  
I hope I helped you live....'  
_Creed - Wrong Way

_I would be your beacon...I don't know how beacon managed to get mixed up with burden but there it is. I don't know what's inside of me, or around me anymore, the world isn't my tower, and I am no longer a fairy tale waiting for her Prince Charming. Instead...you've gone to the High King of Sin and I...I am chaperoned by the Lord of Light. You need to know that if you were Osiris and I were Isis, I'd find you and restore you. Who am I kidding? I'm a Basilica, and you're a Snape, and the world was not made for my useless talents and penchant for recreating extinct animals within myself. _

_Why that on its own would tell you more than I ever could hope to. _

_I told you I trusted you, but now, and boy is this going to sound stupid...it even sounds stupid in my head, but I have to acknowledge it - even to myself...I have feelings for you. That's even going to far. I have_ feelings. _Who knew? And it's only been six hours, and we've heard no news from you...I hardly know my way around Hogwarts and I don't want to go back to the library...so I think I'm just going to take a left turn here and wish that I would bump into you in the corridor somewhere. _

_I've been asked not to go...but what else is there to do? It is obvious, blatant, I'm like a weapon that doesn't even know she's going off until it's almost too late. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm...hello, what's this? _

Siana stopped walking at the same time that her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices coming from nearby. They were both lowered, and both were familiar. Her eyes narrowed and she crept closer, a new pair of dry black robes rustling around her body. Her cleaned wand lay in her pocket, an abhorred thing that still comforted (and simultaneously repulsed) her. 

She bit her lip nervously and was just about to poke her head around the corner to see who it was when she heard something that unmistakeably identified the two whisperers in the corner. 

'Sirius what if someone sees you like this?' 

_Sirius? There's only one Sirius that I know...and he's a wait a minute. That's Harry! What if he's in danger! What if he's..._

Siana burst out from her hiding spot and jumped in front of both Sirius and Harry. Her hand went to her wand, but she did not bring it out. 

'I think you should explain yourself.' Siana said, slightly scared of the very handsome, rakish fellow who she had once had a crush on...a long time ago. Sirius looked at her, his eyes narrowing and then suddenly he smiled, a charismatic smile. _Funny, Frederick has that kind of smile and I think he's evil. When you smile like that, I think it's nice. I'm not getting an evil..._

'It's not what you think. Miss Basilica, Sirius was...he's my Godfather, he's innocent.' Harry said quickly and Siana looked at Harry in surprise. Harry was looking a little more stressed than usual, and she looked back at Sirius in suspicion. However Sirius black was standing casually, a look of recognition on his face, a charming twinkle coming back to his eyes. She looked back to Harry and searched his face, there was no trace of fear there...just worry. 

'Godfather eh? You're innocent? Really?' She said, feigning a sceptic tone of voice. There was just something simple about this situation. Harry didn't look threatened, and Sirius didn't look anything other than pleased to see her. 

'Dumbledore knows. You can ask him yourself if you like.' Sirius said, smiling broadly. 'I'm not normally this forward..._I'm supposed to be a secret.' _

'This coming from the lad who couldn't keep secrets let alone be one? Very interesting, and oddly amusing. What are you doing out here, in the shape of a human, where anyone can see you?' Siana said, her doubt disappearing. He was as candid as he used to be, and despite some haunting lines that now creased his face, he seemed to be as memorable as ever. 

'That's what he was trying to tell me. Well where would you like to go? I can't talk to either of you as a dog. As charming as Padfoot is, I don't get anything done...' He sighed melodramatically and Harry was looking at him strangely. Siana strongly suspected she knew what it was. _I'll bet you've never seen playful Black before. Prankster Black. Melodramatic Monster Black...and a Black who's about to get caught if I don't get them somewhere safer. _

'Come on. We'll find an empty room. Harry you probably know this school a lot better than I do. Come on, hide us.' 

'Excuse me? _Harry_ knows this school? What about me?' Sirius looked mildly offended as he moved forward quietly and then crept down the passage, his eyes darting around alertly. Siana took the opportunity to peruse the body which had once been the object of many dreams during her hormonal awakenings. It was strange, he was still good looking, evidently charismatic...but now she wasn't getting any gut tingles. _So, at least I know you're not going to ruin my heart a second time. That's a relief. _

Eventually they found themselves in a deserted classroom, so deserted that the chairs and tables had cobwebs on them. The fireplace looked like it hadn't ever been used. 

'Where are we?' Siana said curiously and Sirius looked around. 

'I'm not actually sure. We used to come here a lot though for meetings.' His expression became soft when he saw Harry sit down on a table near the windows. 'And James used to sit in that _exact_ seat.' He added and Siana fought to hide a soft smile as Harry's eyes widened. 

'Okay I know where we are...do I know how to find my way back?' She continued and Sirius shrugged. 

'Use your sense of direction. Tell me how have you been? It's been several lifetimes since we last met. I heard about your family Siana I-' He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Siana shook her head slowly and frowned. _It doesn't matter Sirius, I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. You're innocent, and I'm the one who actually did kill someone. _

'I'm here aren't I?' 

'Yes. But if that's your answer...it can't be good.' He said and then moved towards her, going to embrace her. However when Siana unconsciously shrank back his eyes narrowed. His face seemed to darken, frighteningly. For a moment Siana was scared, wondering what he was thinking, planning, and then suddenly she realised. 

'No! No it's not you! I'm not scared of _you. _' Siana said anxiously and Sirius looked at her, issuing a silent challenge. Siana swallowed. 'Sirius I believe Harry, I believe you're innocent. I didn't want to believe what father told me about you anyway, and I'm glad I don't have to. What are you doing here anyway?' 

'Well. We weren't told when we were called, you know Moony is here too?' 

'No.' Siana said incredulously, her heart seeming to grow light with nostalgic remembrance. Suddenly a pain seemed to twist through her and she swallowed quickly. 

_How can I stand here and chat like old friends when...when everything is just so wrong? How can I stand here, so light hearted, when I'm a murderer? When I'm a horrible person? How can I stand here when Severus Snape could be under the influence of the Cruciatus curse, screaming in agony? _Her stomach curdled at the very thought. She had to drag her mind away from a visual when she noticed that Sirius was still talking. 

'Yes he's here...old crowd. Don't think you know about us. Apparently there's a problem with Voldemort at the moment. We don't know yet, the meeting is not until this evening, and I thought I'd meet up with Harry before we started talking. What are you doing here anyway?' 

_He doesn't know. He doesn't know about Voldemort looking for me, or about Snape. I can't tell him! He'd ask too many questions, Sirius always wanted to know stories back to back. Although maybe that's changed about him too. _

'Oh you know, Madam Pince is on long service leave.' Siana said, forcing brightness and then shrugged. 'Dumbledore offered me the position while we tried to rebuild the Archives.' 

'That's nice of him. He's always been an understanding man. Come on.' He said and he reached out and slapped her on the arm lightly. Siana blanched and her hand rose up to it. He had inadvertently hit the one part of her arm that had a one inch furrow inside of it. As she turned away, gasping from pain, Sirius was turning her back. 

'What's happened to your arm?' 

'It's...I fell on my wand.' She said and shook her head at Sirius' curious expression. _Now he knows something is going on. I don't care. I'm not going to tell him, it's not my place. Especially if I'm not going to stay. Should I stay? I don't know. Why should I stay? I only hurt people. _

'I don't believe you.' 

'Oh that part of it's true.' Siana said quietly and winced as Sirius seemed to dig into her with a questioning gaze. 

'That part?' 

'Harry. I heard you spoke to Dumbledore?' Siana said quickly, trying to change the subject. She saw however, that Harry wasn't convinced. He blinked and then nodded. 

'I went to see you in the library a few days ago and you weren't there Professor. Where have you been?' He said pointedly and Siana squeezed her eyes shut. An interrogation by a Potter and a Black no less. Soon she'd be spilling out the whole sordid story, but she knew...as soon as she mentioned the name Snape...as soon as she mentioned the world Voldemort...she'd be revealing too much. She didn't know how much of the situation was being secret, and she didn't want to say anything now anyway. The grief was still too close. 

'I've been on an errand for Dumbledore. And I'm _not_ saying anymore Sirius.' Siana said abruptly and Sirius sighed. 

'Yeah. It's not worth it trying to get information out of you. Short of transfiguration knowledge. I hear you're a double?' 

'Hopefully, fingers crossed, soon to be triple.' She said softly and Sirius nodded, she could see the admiration in his face. Suddenly his admiration turned into an amused smile. 

'You still talentless at everything else?' He said, abandoning asking any more questions about her arm and Siana snorted. 

'Talentless?' 

'This girl.' Sirius said, pointing his finger at Siana whilst turning to face Harry. 'This girl could blow up _anything_. I'm really glad she didn't come to Hogwarts because I probably would have lost limbs. She once knocked a scar into your Dad, _accidentally_, when she was trying to cast a simple growth spell on one of the saplings in the forest. The only time I've seen her brew a potion...' 

'Sirius...' Siana warned, feeling a blush rising up her chest. _Please don't tell him this story. _

'Was when she was trying to break a fever in Remus, he was having a really hard time that night. Because he'd been sick, and a sick werewolf...well that's just a joke. So anyway we took him from the Shrieking Shack and bought him to her thinking 'yeah, she'll look after him.' The potion she made somehow went from a healing concoction to a love spell. Of course...she misplaced one of the ingredients and Remus ended up falling in love with a sexy, hot, irresistible _oak tree_...' Sirius was now chortling. 'It was so funny...he was sick and sneezing and snuggling up to it. We couldn't see straight for laughing. And ever since then he's never been able to go into that forest without paying homage to it.' 

'I could tell Harry a few stories too you know.' She said threateningly and opened her mouth to speak. However the voice never came, a pressure in the base of her spine made her silently choke off to a halt. She knew that pressure, she'd know it anywhere. 

'What is it?' Sirius said suddenly and Siana's eyes widened. _Not here. Not now. I've got to go. I've got to. _

'I've just remembered something to tell Dumbledore.' Siana lied, straight faced. She smiled weakly and shrugged. 'I'll see you two scamps later. Sorry for cutting it short.' She said quickly and raced out of the door before they could say anything else. 

_Locarius. _

The pressure in her spine was not painful, it wasn't debilitating, merely uncomfortable. It meant that her Uncle Basilica was not yet close enough to exert full pressure upon her. 

She raced down the corridor, half running, half walking, her eyes stinging, a melancholy settling over her. _He's going to keep on doing this. He won't stop. He loves that he can do it, he loves that he still has control over me. I hate this. I hate my life at the moment. I hate everything. _

Her breath was catching in her throat. She largely suspected that the effects of the potion had been wearing off for the past hour. She was teary, miserable, prone to rambling thought that occasionally didn't even make sense to her. Yet in some ways she wondered if it was normal to be this emotional...to feel this traumatised...violated. 

She felt like a delayed victim. All these years and she had never realised exactly how much her father had used her, and how much delight he took in it. 

She frowned...tried to banish the thoughts from her head. 

It had been weird seeing Professor McGonagall looking so worried earlier, at the gates of Hogwarts. She had frantically asked about the situation and Siana, blankly, had forgotten everything that had been said. By the time they had reached Hogwarts her arm seemed to be flaming with pain, and her mind so disoriented that when Madam Pomfrey saw her in the Hospital Wing and said; 'now who's been at you?' Siana only had the presence of mind to blink. 

Even if she didn't know her way around Hogwarts, her innate sense of direction did. Whether it was being in contact with animals all her life, or actually being animals for some parts of it, she had a good sense of direction. One of the few good things she possessed. It was like a homing device, she only had to think of her location, and her silent, invisible radar locked on. 

_Blessedly. Because I don't think I'd find my way along a straight line right now. _

The Great Hall...inevitably she would find herself there. She knew it. And there, she had to make one very important decision...though she knew deep inside of her it had been made. 

Her arm throbbed where Sirius had touched it, and her back seemed to pulse under the pressure of the _Locarius_ spell, which would only get stronger after time passed. What meagre possessions she had left did not matter to her now, she still had her Mother's personal trust funds left to her, and she had enough Galleons and Sickles to start anew just about anywhere. 

_Of course Siana, run away you great coward...do you what you do best. Severus is gone, and you don't even care...you're just going to run instead of see through the consequences..._

_~ I'm not running! I'm stopping others getting hurt! This isn't running away! This is looking for answers! ~_

_At least let yourself be taken, end it all. So what if Voldemort gets stronger? He can't be any worse that Uncle Frederick can he? _

_~ You know. You know that's not true. You're a damned fool. ~_

Siana's hand clipped the banister as she walked quickly down one staircase, avoiding the gaze of students who did not interrupt her, nor seem all that interested in her flight - because most hadn't the slightest clue who she was. She was frightened of seeing another Professor, especially McGonagall, or worse, Headmaster Dumbledore, who would know immediately that something was wrong. 

_And he did ask me not to go. But what else is there? I need answers. I'm going to get answers. It's not like I'll be any use here anywhere. Dammit Frederick stop it! _

Her face twisted as the _Locarius_ spell increased in sudden pressure. It was a funny piece of magic, when cut off to relieve pressure, it alerted the spell caster of the location anyway. It was useless to fight in that respect, if you didn't want to be found, you had to run...there was no other choice. 

Siana was now jogging towards the Great Hall. Her fingers strayed awkwardly to the wand nestled securely at her side. _No choice. No choice. _

Her hair was already beginning to bristle with fur, she saw the entrance to the Great Hall and nodded to herself. Class was still in session, and no one would be near the entrance. Her fingers started to curl, and the skin around Siana's arm became suddenly loose. They were changes that could not be seen, but were slowly and conveniently taking place. Siana knew the change so intimately that she could have done it in her sleep. 

She saw the halls into the Great Hall and looked around. One of the storage cupboards was open and she ran into it, looking around frantically for a piece of parchment, or something to write on and with. In one of the top, musty shelves she found a roll of grey parchment - old and faded, and a mite ridden quill. A small bottle of black ink covered in dust was also there. 

_It's a sign. The chances of finding what I was looking for without having to really look for it? _

She smoothed out the parchment with shaking hands and dipped the quill in the ink hurriedly. 

_~ Dumbledore, _

_I know you asked me not to go, and I know your reasoning is sound, but I cannot be safe here. The fact is, I can still be reached with the Locarius spell, and I cannot possibly help if I stay here. _

_I'm going to find my own answers, and you can trust that I will stay as safe as I am able. _

_Please pass a message onto Severus Snape, that I apologise for this situation that I have caused...can you also let Fawkes know that I kept two of Athena's pinion feathers. I'd like for Fawkes to have them, if they would be received. _

_Yours in service, _

_Siana Abelia Camille Basilica. ~_

She folded up the parchment without waiting for the ink to dry. She knew that it wouldn't ruin her writing too much. Quietly she moved from the storage cupboard into the great hall and she looked around. 

By the Great Hall doors was an old coat rack, and next to it, an _owl stand_. She walked over to it briskly, ignoring the growing pressure as best as she was able. From the wooden owl stand she took one of the small leather straps, stiff from unuse and tied it around the parchment securely. 

_Clear passage to you. Reach Dumbledore safely. _

She then turned and wrenched the Great Hall doors open and looked around frantically, _no one. _

The change was over so fast that by the time the Great Hall doors were starting to swing themselves shut, she was already soaring up into the air, flapping her leathery wings hard as she fought to find a strong breeze that would carry her away from the spell with little effort. Already the pressure of the spell was lifting. 

_You might corner me one day Frederick, but I doubt you have the presence of mind to chase me around the world. _

Her mind cleared a little as she found a breeze that both lifted her and increased her speed. She caught it deftly, ignoring the freedom of flight and concentrating on the feeling of the _Locarius_ spell. It was definitely fading. 

However the further she flew from Hogwarts the more she worried about other things, Dumbledore's reaction when he found the note...whether Severus would emerge from Voldemort's clutches alive...and whether she would actually find the answers that she was looking for. 

_I'm running from one mess, into another. Well...we'll see what happens, it can't be any worse than what's happened in the past few weeks anyway. And by Artemis that's a blessed relief. No. It's time to learn the real meaning of independence, and it's time to learn the real meaning of the mysteries around me. _

_I hope I prove them all wrong...I hope I show them what it really is to be a Basilica in the end. _

_I'm not going to come back a burden. _

_I'm going to come back a beacon. _


End file.
